The Ambassador
by Lee Goshabyn
Summary: Revisions to Chapter two are up to put it in the proper tense and to make changes that will enhance the story. Ten Years have passed T'Pol has a new career that brings her face to face with an old Nemasis.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ambassador**

Raising my shields so that I wouldn't disturb my sleeping husband I dislodged myself as gently as possible and then slipped quietly out of bed. My foot came into sudden contact with the edge of the bed causing me to physically restrain a verbal feeling of discomfort. Stumbling around I finally found my robe on the floor and pulled it around me and then I quietly opened the door and made my way into the darkened living room.

I couldn't sleep because my thoughts were running rampant again. I had tried to suppress my emotions, to form no opinions of my latest assignment, but it wasn't working. I had experienced deep anxiety when I learned with whom I would be negotiating. I could not believe that Starfleet would even ask me to do this.

'_Can it really be ten years? Why do things have to change? Jonathan and I have been so happy, why now, after all these years, has Salanacon resurfaced? We have managed to move beyond the pain of the past, now I am expected to face them again? And then, there is Jonathan, what of his feelings?'_

I closed my eyes, _'I am so tired of putting the needs of others always before our own. I have seen enough of the Ral's and the Yulae's of this Universe, enough for a lifetime.' _I drew my robe tighter around me and shuddered. My memories chilled me to the bone.

Because of our ability to work well together, we have spent the early part of our married life on Enterprise serving as negotiators, bringing small warring factions and dissidents like the notorious Andorian, Yulae, to the negotiating table for the Federation.

We are a couple, but, because Starfleet wasn't sure as to how our union would be accepted, we agreed to keep it quiet. Of course we insisted that everyone on board Enterprise be allowed to know that we are bond mates.

A warm glow filled my heart as I remembered the conversation between Starfleet and Jonathan on that fateful day.

Jonathan had adamantly refused to sneak around ducking into my quarters on Enterprise and I certainly had no intentions of hiding the fact that we were bonded.

I had become the Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation, continuing to negotiate with other planets while Jonathan became involved with teaching at Starfleet Academy.

As soon as Enterprise had been decommissioned and I was no longer part of Starfleet, Jonathan insisted that we be legally married according to his laws; he wanted the license, the rings, the ceremony and the honeymoon. I tried to explain to him that our bond made us already husband and wife, but he wasn't satisfied, he said it wasn't legal on earth. To pacify him, I agreed to a civil ceremony as long as he agreed to be married afterward in a simple Vulcan ceremony according to our customs.

I reinforced my shields again for fear that I would wake Jonathan, _'I'm too emotional tonight.' _My bond with Jonathan is very strong; he is extremely sensitive to my thoughts and emotions, perhaps it's because of my inability to suppress my emotions. That seems probable, to many past injuries, too. Or perhaps his strong control comes from his bond with Surak.

It is difficult knowing that he knows what the Salanacon, and more specifically, what Ral did to me. He has handled it well for a Human, but I fear how he will react in face-to-face negotiations with them. I am also unsure as to what my own reactions will be.

Thankfully the storm has passed, as illogical as Jonathan's tirades are, I can at least understand where they are coming from and why. He is Human and it is his nature to be overprotective of his wife. There was a time before we were bonded that I would not have understood his logic. _'Time and circumstances tend to change the way one looks at things.'_

Perhaps if I had been able to vent my emotions the way Jonathan does, I would be more at peace with myself.

It had been so easy for Jonathan to become my bond mate. He took complete control of my emotions. He could calm me immediately when I was unable too. I remember how, in the beginning, his tremendous strength and control frightened me. He had the power, but he never forced me.

Our ability to bond telepathically surprised both of us. I did not know if we would bond completely or if we would be able to share our thoughts as bonded Vulcan couples do, but we did. At times his emotions overwhelm me.

Remembering earlier tonight, I sighed. Jonathan asked me again to talk to Phlox. Family is very important to him. He wants a child with me; I desire one also. But, if it doesn't work, I don't know if I can withstand his emotional heartache.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I knew of course, that I would talk with Phlox as soon as this mission is complete, when I can relax, making our prospects stronger. I only hope that I can give him what he so desperately wants, the most precious of gifts.

'_But first, my assignment.'_ Originally I was to be escorted to the negotiations by a Vulcan ship. Jonathan refused to let me go when he learned I would be talking with delegates from Salanacon. After throwing a tantrum Starfleet agreed to let Jonathan be my official escort and assigned Enterprise to us.

Enterprise has been refitted and upgraded with a Warp 6 Engine and the weaponry is state of the art. Enterprise's prime function will be to keep the peace and forge further alliances with other planets.

The Federation protects the Quadrant now, along with its allies. The four original members of the Alliance consist of Humans, Vulcans, Telerites and Andorians.

'_I don't want to think about Salanacon tonight. Tomorrow will be here soon enough.'_

I pressed my fingers to my lips and absently began to lick them. In a mate I could not have asked for more. My needs are different from Human women and Jonathan seemed to know that from the beginning, from the very first time we were together. He was aggressive with me as if he had already known about my primal ancestors and our mating habits. He knew what I needed. But at the same time, he could be so gentle.

I opened the door to our bedroom and re-entered.

My mate was still sleeping, his chest rising and then falling; I could still see my mark on him from earlier this evening, a rush of heat went through my lower extremities as I remembered. I licked my fingers again, inhaled deeply and slowly let my shields down. Mentally my fingers began to roam over his chest, pulling at his dark blonde, finely curled, chest hairs; then I let my fingers walk across his stomach ever southward.

Jonathan's eyes flew open. I could feel the heat rushing hot through his lower torso. He was fully awake. His eyes focused on me.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

Smiling, Jonathan looked up, "The hell you are. What time is it, anyway?"

"It's early, Jonathan, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, T'Pol?"

"I guess I'm just restless. I've been thinking to much, I really am sorry for waking you, Jonathan, it was selfish of me, you truly do need your sleep."

"Well, I'm awake now, and as you can see, you have my full attention." Jonathan threw the covers back and smiled.

Dropping my eyes, I slowly took in his nakedness. "I guess I have." I took in a deep breath.

"You don't want to start something, T'Pol, unless you're prepared for the consequences." Smiling, he focused on his link with me and gave me a small mental push.

I gasped and nearly lost my balance. He now had my undivided attention, too. "Are you sure you want to do this? You really do need your rest, Jonathan."

"So do you, my Love, however, I don't think it's going to happen. Do you?"

I lowered my hooded, demure eyes, looking at what he was offering me and exhaled loudly, then, I let my robe fall away from my naked shoulders.

"Come here, T'Pol."

I approached the bed and Jonathan suddenly grabbed my wrists and aggressively wrestled me down onto the bed, pinning my hands under me.

I growled and then inhaled deeply and bit him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Chapter Two 

"Were you going to tell her, Sir, or was she just supposed to sit down at the conference table and see him sitting there across from her?"

I could see the vein in Jonathan's neck as it worked, over compensating, as it pumped blood to his brain, his face was turning dark red. _'He's upset enough to hit the Admiral.'_ Applying pressure to his arm, I waited until I had his full attention. "Jonathan please calm down, this is getting us nowhere. I know you're upset, so am I; but, for my sake, try to quiet your mind and give the Admiral an opportunity to speak."

We waited for Jonathan to regain control and then I turned to face Admiral Marshall, "Could you please go back and start at the beginning, Jonathan hasn't heard a word since you said kidnap and Ral in the same sentence."

"I'll be happy to, Ambassador. Jonathan, we're not trying to keep anything from you. We received a communiqué from Shran shortly after midnight. We didn't want to wake you; besides, we didn't know enough, and what could you have done, anyway?"

"Well, T'Pol's not going to Andoria and that's final. You could have called us, given us some warning; we would have had time to adjust to the information and discuss things before coming here this morning. At least we wouldn't still be in total shock from the news you've just laid on the two of us."

"Jonathan, I was under orders to wait until you arrived this morning for our Briefing."

"You're the Admiral, you give the ordersremember! Just who in the hell were you going to blame, Sir?"

"**I asked him to wait until this morning, Jonathan."**

They all turned toward the door. Standing in the entrance was the President of the Federation.

"Mr. President."

'_Amazing how they change their demeanor when he walks in.' _I kept eye contact and nodded.

Jonathan for once was completely speechless.

"**Jonathan, I asked them to wait, first, because you and T'Pol deserve to hear information of this nature in person, secondly, because of the hour, and finally because we still knew very little."**

"T'Pol's still not going." Jonathan glared at him.

"**Could you please hear us out before you say any more? Could you at least do that, Jonathan?"**

"We cannot make an intelligent decision with only fragments of information, Jonathan, please let them proceed." _'And Jonathan, please try to control your temper for both our sakes.'_

I could feel him fighting for control; still seething, Jonathan finally gave in.

"Alrightyou've got the floor, Sir"

"**Admiral, perhaps you should begin first with what you were told."**

"Yes of course. Let me see now, oh yes, Shran contacted us just after midnight, Jonathan. He said that he had received a communiqué from the head of the Salanese Delegation.All Shran could tell us was that there would be an attempt to kidnap the Ambassador before talks could be started. We asked him to investigate further, we also told him that we would take immediate precautions to protect the Ambassador."

"**Jonathan, the Admiral immediately called me. He told me that he had already contacted Security in your building. You had guards posted outside your building as well as at your door, within minutes of Shran's call. I then contacted the Federation Council. They all agreed that T'Pol couldn't possibly attend the negotiations under these circumstances and we all agreed to postpone the trip indefinitely. I then called the Admiral back and told him to let me know the minute he had any information. I also told him that we had decided to wait until you came in this morning to tell you, we wanted more information. A Briefing was still going to be needed, Jonathan, surely you can see that."**

"Then where in the hell did Ral come into the picture?"

Taking his cue from the President, Admiral Marshall stood back up. "When Shran called back we told him the Council had postponed your trip, and that quite possibly we would send another negotiator. Shran must have immediately passed our message on to the head of the Salanese Delegation. Not long after that, Shran called again and said that the head of the delegation refused to talk to anyone else." Turning towards me the Admiral continued. "He also said that the man called you by your first name, Ambassador, and, demanded that the talks go on with you.

"Shran gave us all he had on the man. He agreed to go back to talk to him again. Less than an hour later, we get another message, that's when Shran gave us the man's name, he called him Ral."

I could barely control my voice, "Is there any way to confirm this man's identity? A picture perhaps."

"**T'Pol, you may want to sit down." **The President pulled out a chair.

As I listened, I had to fight the nausea. The President was right, I needed to sit; Shran had done an excellent job of investigating. The information could only have come from Ral.

Ral's picture slipped from my hand, sliding to the floor. "He was one of the first to go down when you fired on them, Jonathan. Evidently he survived, this is him."

I felt faint. I closed my eyes, concentrating, trying to bring my emotions in check. Jonathan was near now, I could feel his presence; he also was trying to bring himself under control, he knew I needed him. His hand made contact with my shoulder. I leaned my head against his arm.

"**I'm so sorry, T'Pol, if we had known of your history with the Salanese, we would never have suggested you handle the negotiations with them."**

"Mr. President, did my people say nothing, when it was suggested?"

"**Not a word. All this time you've been under the impression that we knew what had happened and didn't care; that we considered it insignificant. I can only hope that you can forgive us for appearing to be so indifferent to your feelings. The Vulcans said nothing, T'Pol. Are you telling me that they have known about this all along?"**

Jonathan jumped in, "Oh, yeah they've known alright. I contacted them immediately after we got her back on board Enterprise. Dr. Phlox also tried to get their help."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, Jonathan's temper was flaring again.

"T'Pol's injuries were extensive and life threatening. They wouldn't even give us the time of day." He looked up, "Would you like to know what they said?" He was seething. "They said she was a Vulcan and that she could heal her own injuries. We even tried sending her x-rays so they could see the seriousness of her injuries, they ignored us."

The pain in Jonathan's voice cut through me, threatening to bring my emotions to the surface again.

"**T'Pol, we didn't know until later this morning that the man leading the Salanese Delegation was personally known to you, or that it was in such a violent way. As important as this meeting is, I would never subject you to such humiliation or put you in jeopardy.**

"**T'Pol, Ambassador V'Lar is here, waiting in the next room, she would like to talk to you."**

My emotions betrayed me this time; it was only too obvious that I was visibly shaken by the news. There was nothing I could do; my body would not stop trembling. "Could you please excuse me for a moment." I stood up and steadied myself on the edge of the chair hoping to regain my composure long enough to seek a safe haven. I started to move away when Jonathan's anger resurfaced.

'_Jonathan, please, your emotions are making it difficult for me to breathe.'_

"Come on, T'Pol, we're getting out of here, now."

"No, Jonathan. Could one of you please direct me to the nearest restroom facilities."

Admiral Marshall rushed to open the door. "It's at the end of this hall on the right, Ambassador." Looking closely at me, he said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

The door to the next room opened and Ambassador V'Lar stepped through. "That's alright Admiral, I'll accompany T'Pol." V'Lar took hold of my hand, steadying me. "Is that alright with you, T'Pol?"

Deeply inhaling, and fighting to calm myself, I finally nodded V'Lar was the last person I wanted to see right now. She was my mentor, the one I had imitated early in my career; the one I modeled my life after. I didn't want her to see me like this. I tried to focus, will my body forward, one leg moved and then the other. It became obvious that I couldn't do it unless I leaned heavily on her. I didn't want to do that. "Wait just a moment." I took a deep breath and reached inside my robe and produced my cane. I moved slowly through the door, but I did it under my own power.

"I saw you get out of the transport, T'Pol, you needed help. Until a few hours ago I was totally unaware that you had been injured like this. I can see to it that you are welcome to return to Vulcan for help."

"I cannot return. The gravity is too heavy for my limbs. I wouldn't be able to walk. Dr. Phlox has done an excellent job considering what he had to work with. Usually I can maintain better control, this news has been a shock to my nervous system. I will regain complete use of my legs once my emotions are under control. "

We had barely entered the restroom and closed the door behind us, when, V'Lar reached up and brushed the hair away from my face exposing my deformed ear. Unable to stop myself, I unconsciously flinched and retreated from her touch, I dropped my eyes and turned away from her.

"Are you ashamed?" V'Lar waited for me to answer, refusing to let it go, "T'Pol, look at me." I froze. "Look at me, T'Pol; are you ashamed?"

I wanted to deny her accusations, but, as V'Lar slowly brushed more of my hair behind each damaged ear, I couldn't keep from shaking. I could do no more than fold into myself as I tried to still my trembling body.

"Granted they aren't as beautiful, now, but they don't change who you are, you are still Vulcan."

"No, I'm not." I put my hand up to silence her before she could speak again. "Ral said that he would rob me of everything it means to be Vulcan. He said I was too austere. Well, he succeeded; I deserted my beliefs, my self-control, even my desire to live. I begged to die, V'Lar. I just wanted it to be over." Lowering my eyes again, I fought to steady my voice, "I was in such agony." I searched my robes for my handkerchief and wiped my eyes, finally, I looked up. "I am no longer Vulcan."

V'Lar was visibly stunned. "T'Pol, to be Vulcan does not mean we must be indestructible. It's unfathomable to believe that anyone could suppress the pain in the degrees that you were subjected. I have seen your medical file, T'Pol. You should not have survived your injuries. I am amazed that you are alive."

"Jonathan refused to let me die. He spent hours at my bedside, either holding my hand, or reading to me; he would fill me in on the ship's business and what members of the crew were doing." I wiped away the tears again. There was no stopping them. "Finding someone who loves you unconditionally and so unselfishly is a rarity. He loves me V'Lar, and I love him.

"Do you see why I cannot go to Andoria? I cannot sit there and look at that animal as he sits across the table from me, and proceed as if nothing happened. I will smell him and then I will see that terrible place, those horrible men. I won't be the only one reliving that nightmare, either; Jonathan will relive it, too. Our bond is extremely strong now and my shields have mostly collapsed; the only time I use them now, is when he's sleeping and I don't want to disturb him. The damage is permanent V'Lar, leaving me with no way to protect him."

"You need to sit down T'Pol, lets go into the lounge area."

A sigh escaped my lips as I sank down into a chair. I put my head back and closed my eyes for a moment. After taking a deep breath I looked at V'Lar again, "Jonathan discovered that he could stop my nightmares simply by touching me. He would come down to Sickbay as soon as his shift was over and spend another eight hours at my side, touching me, staying in constant contact, willing me back. I wanted to die, V'Lar, but he wouldn't let me go." My emotions were now completely out of control and I silently wept.

"I am filled with wonder as I watch you, T'Pol. How you have changed. Emotions of this magnitude, coming from a Vulcan are almost non-existent." I looked at her, waiting for the reprimand. "No, I don't mean that in a derogatory way, my child." With sadness V'Lar took both of my hands, stroking them. "If only more of us had kept our compassion."

Through glassy eyes, I looked up at her, "I do not know what to do."

Blinking away tears, V'Lar smiled, "You experienced hopelessness, you wanted to die. The Salanese people were raped, tortured and murdered. It's clear that was Ral's intentions for you too, but why? Was it simply because you were a Vulcan. You and I both know that Vulcan was partially responsible for what happened to Ral's people. The Salanese people felt total hopelessness when we turned our backs on them, T'Pol. Ral watched his family die."

"I have always accepted the fact that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that I was convenient. But what I saw in Ral's eyes went beyond hatred for me as a Vulcan, he is evil, I do not believe he feels remorse."

"We know that he doesn't trust us, we're Vulcans. But, he wants to talk to you. Why would he want to do that, T'Pol?"

"Maybe he intends to finish what he started. I don't know! He kept telling me that I was going to die very slowly too. He said that he had been forced to watch them violate his mother, brutalize her, and then watch them kill her. Maybe he intends for Jonathan to see my demise, the way he saw his mother die."

"He may have unfinished business with you, but I'm not so sure he wants you dead."

"What good is all this, anyway? Jonathan has made his decision. He's not going to let me go and I'm not sure that I even want to try to change his mind." I looked up at her, "Did they ask you to go in my place?"

"Yes, but Ral has confirmed my own observations. Vulcans will not be welcome at the negotiating table. Perhaps he doesn't see you as a Vulcan, T'Pol, maybe he sees you as a victim."

Watching her face, I suddenly saw a look of surprise as her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline.

"T'Pol, Ral sees you as a victim, like them. Perhaps that is why he'll only talk to you. You have experienced what they lived through. What happened to them happened to you too. In a personal way he knows you know what was done to them. Could he relate to you on those terms?"

I lowered my head. Barely above a whisper, I finally said, "I felt pure hatred for him, if I had been given the opportunity I would have killed him with my bare hands." Looking back up, and once again on the verge of tears I said, "If I can bring myself to face him would you come with me?"

"He isn't going to talk to you if I am there, T'Pol."

Finally resigned to the inevitable, I sighed deeply, "Will you help me select my staff? I'll ask Jonathan to come as my assistant. If he refuses then they can get another negotiator."

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it behind my ears in resignation, gently touching them. "Perhaps it would work best with just Jonathan and I actually on Andoria. But I need you with me, V'Lar."

V'Lar nodded. "Perhaps I could stay on board Enterprise. You will return each evening after the talks have ended, we can discuss the events of each meeting and plan the next day's strategies."

"We need a plan before we go back to the Admiral's office. Did you see a computer in the Admiral's reception area?"

"I believe so, why, what do you have in mind?"

"I need a plan before I face Jonathan. We can put together a list of people and supplies that we are going to need. Also, Andoria is extremely cold, unbearably cold in fact, we are going to need appropriate clothing." Absently I rubbed my ear again, "The cold is one of my gravest enemies. Also, I want Phlox with us, that's a must, it goes on our list of stipulations and is not negotiable."

We worked diligently together for nearly an hour, finally, I looked up at her, "This will have to do for now we are running out of time and we still need copies made. They can study the proposal in more detail when they have time. I believe I had better wait until we get home to talk to Jonathan. Well V'Lar, as the Humans like to say, shall we get this over with?"

We made our copies, discussed what questions might come up and decided to face them together.

Hesitating for just a moment to compose myself, I pushed the door open. Taking one last look at each other, we both entered the office.

We stood quietly waiting for everyone to stop talking; we needed their full attention. I didn't know if I could do it again. "Ambassador V'Lar and I have drafted a proposal."

Jonathan started toward me, his expression ominous.

I raised my hand to stop him. **"**Please hear me out, Jonathan."

V'Lar handed each of them a copy of the proposal and then we both moved to the chairs and sat down. It was fascinating to watch the faces of our captive audience as they began to read; eyebrows went up all around the room.

"If the prerequisites can be agreed on, we can be ready to leave as soon as supplies and people are in place. Jonathan and I will talk this evening and if he is in agreement we can proceed with the proper protocols. If our terms cannot be met or if Jonathan refuses, you will need to find another negotiator."

Reaching to my very core, I commanded as much presence as I could find, "All of the stipulations must be agreed too."

I felt weak and wasn't sure that I would be able to walk out on my own.

"Now, if you will excuse me, Mr. President, Admiral, I am suddenly very tired. Jonathan, would you be so kind as to take me home, I will be greatly indebted to you." I tried to smile and then turned toward V'Lar, "May we drop you anywhere?"

"Thank you T'Pol, but I am staying here tonight. I believe I will ask these two gentlemen to show me to the cafeteria, I would like one of those herbal tea's you mentioned, the one that helps you sleep, I should think."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

"I was a complete ass again, wasn't I?" Jonathan gave her a sheepish look.

"Yes, you were, you think with your heart Jonathan, instead of your head."

"I can't help it, I don't like what's going on here."

"Jonathan, can you feel what it does to me when you go off into one of your tantrums?"

Coming back a little to sharply, Jonathan said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just answer me, our bond is very strong, can you feel my physical reaction?"

"Are you saying you weren't kidding earlier, when you said I was making it difficult for you to breathe?"

"Vulcans do not kid! Perhaps we should wait until we get home to discuss this, I have a terrible headache, none of what has happened over the last few hours makes any sense to me."

"You need to relax, turn your back to me."

T'Pol did as he asked. His hands worked diligently on my neck pain. Relaxing, I leaned back against him. He massaged my temples and my troublesome thoughts melted away. My mind was vacant of all thoughts.

"I learned a long time ago to trust your judgment, T'Pol, and I'm not going to challenge you and V'Lar, I wouldn't stand a chance anyway. I admit that none of this makes any sense to me, either. I keep asking myself why you? Why is Ral so Goddamn adamant that it must be you?"

The stillness and calm was gone. Jonathan had allowed me fifteen minutes of peace and quiet. Now my mind was racing again with confusion and fear.

"Jonathan, I cannot do this alone."

Our transport pulled into our apartment complex and two MACO guards held the door while Jonathan helped me. "Tell the Admiral that Ambassador T'Pol and I will be ready by 08:00 hours, ask him to send a transport around for us."

Once inside we ran into two more MACO guards waiting at our door.

"Ambassador," they each nodded to her as they assisted.

"Sir, may we get the door for you and the Ambassador?"

"Would you please, I hope you guys haven't been here all day."

"No Sir, but someone has been posted here and out front all day. We just came on duty about an hour ago, Sir."

Suddenly I felt myself lifted into Jonathan's arms, the door was open. "Jonathan, I am quite capable of walking."

"I know, I just couldn't resist, its not often that I get to carry my wife. Besides, now I have you where I want you, I'm in control." The door closed behind us. "Just, where are you taking me?" "Patience my Sweet, you'll soon find out."

We proceeded to the bedroom where he sat me on the edge of the bed and slowly began to undress me. "Jonathan what are you doing? We need to talk!"

"Quiet, just close your eyes." As I complied, his lips touched mine, tenderly at first and then in more earnestness. I felt his hands on either side of my face and my mind went blank. All I could feel was Jonathan, the heat from his body, radiating off him. There seemed to be a sudden urgency on his part to remove my clothing. He stopped being careful. "We can talk just as easily in the whirlpool tub. I'm going to run the water; you stay put and relax. I'll be right back."

'_Relax. Somehow I don't think talking is what's on his mind_._'_ I find it fascinating how in times of crisis as well as times of joy, Humans turn to the same thing. Mating. But I must admit that my mind is wondering in the same direction. I believe that may be Jonathan's fault. He has melded with me twice since leaving Starfleet less than an hour ago.

Returning a few minutes later, Jonathan nearly ripped the balance of my clothing off of me and then hurriedly carried me into the dressing room. "What's wrong with you Jonathan?" I was now on the heated massage table and Jonathan disappeared again. Suddenly he was back. "I just want to get some of the knots out first, then a steam bath should help you relax. You might even be able to meditate easier, tonight."

I was getting extremely frustrated. "Jonathan, please tell me what's wrong." "I thought you could physically feel what I'm feeling, T'Pol, tell me what's wrong. How do you feel right now T'Pol?" "I'm seriously considering ripping your clothes off of you. I'm sexually frustrated to the extreme."

The look on Jonathan's face told me all I needed to know. He was proving something to himself. And his conclusions had surprised him.

"Forgive me T'Pol. We have exchanged emotions, but everything has always been mind to mind. Earlier when I went off the deep end at Starfleet I could feel my throat constricting. Obviously you felt it too. Just now I worked myself into one very horny husband. I couldn't see how I could transfer my emotions physically to you. I guess I can, can you forgive me for doubting you?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Jonathan, but since we are both extremely frustrated, perhaps we could take care of our mutual problem."

Our quarters can only be described as plush, especially our bathing facilities. Jonathan calls it a sunken tub with a whirlpool. Vulcan has nothing like this. I could remain in such a state indefinitely and his ministrations leave me feeling like liquid in his hands.

The steam room is a experience too. Deep meditation can be achieved rather quickly, provided Jonathan leaves me alone long enough to reach that higher plain. He has become an expert at neuropressure massage.

Our discussion was postponed nearly two hours; one thing did lead to another. I cannot say that I did not contribute to our change in plans. I did not want to talk. _'I am considerably more relaxed, now; any more relaxed and I couldn't walk.'_

I have tried to curtail Jonathan's spontaneous outbursts, but I have for the most part failed miserably. _'Besides, I do not wish to break him of all his spontaneous habits.'_

Jonathan lost his Admiral's Commission because of me. He hit a Vulcan medical research Assistant that he recognized from the Vulcan Research Institute, the one he went to for help after my ordeal. He knocked him out cold; he was a newly appointed Diplomat to the Federation Council. Jonathan convinced me that it didn't matter, that getting, what was the word, oh yes, busted in rank, allowed him to go back to what he loved, Captain of his own ship. He said getting back into the middle of things would make him happy. I did not pursue the matter further, he was correct, he was much happier.

The first stipulation in our proposal, however, is the reinstatement of his Commission.

With Soval and V'Lar both retired, the Federation appointed me Chief Negotiator in charge of their Diplomatic Corp. Slowly the Federation is bringing the more unruly planets into the Federation.

Now Salanacon. I feel like I have been left adrift in space and time, unable to get my bearings. It's like a fog, and it is sweeping over me. _'How do I disassociate myself from a waking nightmare?' _

Ral must hold a high-ranking position with his government; otherwise, he could not lead the Salanese Delegation. It's obvious they still want nothing to do with Vulcans, so why me?

'_What he did was vile, how can it suddenly be unimportant?'_

"T'Pol, hey, are you alright?"

Startled, I suddenly realized that Jonathan was talking to me and had resorted to shaking me. "Jonathan, please stop shaking me so hard."

"I'm sorry, are you sure your alright? I've hollered at you three times. A communiqué is coming in from Shran, he wants to talk to both of us."

Looking down I realized I was not properly attired for viewing. "Give me a moment to put something on, Jonathan."

He looked down and smiled, 'Well if it was just me, I'd much prefer what you have on."

"But, I'm not wearing anything."

"I know. I'll entertain Shran for a couple of minutes, hurry up."

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." Sometimes Jonathan is a complete contradiction.

I had sensed something was wrong, and as I approached, I heard Jonathan screaming at Shran. "Have I missed something, Jonathan? What's wrong?"

"That Bastard, admitted everything, he knows he can't be prosecuted, so he's boasting." Jonathan was glaring at Shran.

"I didn't say that Jonathan, Ral said he wasn't going to hide what happened only to have it come out during the negotiations. He wasn't boasting. He said he didn't want T'Pol to use it against him and Salan, that's all."

Shran looked up, seeing me. "Good afternoon, Ambassador. Uh, I hate to ask this Maam, and maybe you think it's none of my business, but I assure you that I need to know, is, what Ral said true?"

I simply nodded. His reaction was not unexpected for a male; he simply dismissed the conversation, moving away from the topic as quickly as possible.

"Anyway, as I started to say, the threats against you, Ambassador, are real. Supposedly, there are two factions that broke away from their central government. They don't want this agreement with the Federation, to them, the Federation is just an extension of the Vulcan Empire."

"Then, why, is he insisting on me? I assume his feelings are mutual. A non-Vulcan negotiator can be arranged, immediately, that would be more to his liking. There are several high ranking diplomats from Andoria or Earth."

"No Ambassador, Ral was adamant about it, he is demanding you. He said to tell you that he would prove to you that he is not a Rodaran. He wouldn't elaborate on what that meant, he said you would understand."

"I know what he means." Shran was hanging on her every word, he fully expected her to explain. But she wasn't going to.

"You weren't a Rodaran, why did he go after you?"

"To them, I was the next best thing, I was a Vulcan; they resented us. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hatred fueled by to much drink started a frenzied attack."

"How many were there?"

"Too many." T'Pol refused to elaborate further. She could feel Jonathan's anguish.

"Shran, has Ral sent his Protocols or demands for me to go over?"

"I am ready to forward everything that Ral has provided for you. By the way, he says that these two factions are extremely dangerous. We're taking their threats very seriously. Security will necessarily be tight. I am sorry to curtail your activities, but I believe him. As soon as you have your schedule, Ambassador, please forward it to me. I need enough time before you arrive to put your security in place. We have ample space for you, but we are not sure of your requirements. Also, we were told that the cold may restrict your mobility, can we help in anyway to make your stay as comfortable as possible?"

Surprised, I looked intensely at him. "Thank you for your concern, I believe we can compensate for your extremely cold temperatures. Who told you I might have a problem, Shran?"

"Ral said you might have an issue with the cold because of some old injuries, I believe. I gather that he's correct."

All she could do was nod, again. She was shaken by the fact that Ral knew that much about her; it was unsettling. There was that feeling again, of not being in control of the situation.

"Ral strongly believes they will make an attempt to kidnap you, Ambassador, he's heard rumbles of an assassination attempt too, by someone in the central government. He has more information but he wants to speak to you personally. He went on and on as to why he needs to see you immediately. But, the short version amounts to this, assassinate you and they will put an end to the talks in a hurry, and probably future talks as well. There was one very interesting aspect of his conversation, though; he believes the assassination plot is coming from inside his own government.

"Ral is asking to have one-on-one negotiations with you, and he would like them to start very soon."

"Never! My Assistant accompanies me at all times, Shran, I have no intensions of being alone with him." Jonathan's anger was getting ready to rear its ugly head. She looked up, warning him.

"Alright, we need to make some decisions now, Ral wants the negotiations to be one-on-one, behind closed doors, he called it a lock in; meals to be brought in, with cots for sleeping in the chambers off the main conference room. Remaining until an agreement is complete. He also believes this is the best way to protect you."

Jonathan did lose it this time, he began shouting at Shran, "Are you crazy, for Christsake she's a Vulcan, he's already tried to kill her once. Can't you see that this is a Goddamn setup?"

"Jonathan, please, he is only relaying Ral's terms, remember negotiations are just beginning. Shran, I need his list of conditions. Do you have them?"

"The documents should come through as soon as I sign off. Please try to get back to me early tomorrow. Ral needs your Protocols as soon as possible, too. I guess the only thing I can add, is get your rest now, Ambassador, because I have a feeling that Ral is going to be a difficult. Now I bid you goodnight Ambassador; Jonathan."

I felt numb, _'I cannot let him dictate the rules.' _My mind was scrambling trying to make sense of what Shran had just said, but I couldn't think clearly. I have handled difficult negotiations many times, why do I feel like a novice here? _'I cannot let him do this to me.'_

I looked up into Jonathan's face, sensing he was watching me. "You're not going to offer your opinion, too, I hope."

"I think you have enough on your mind, Sweetheart, you don't need to hear my apprehensions."

"Thanks, Jonathan because I have enough doubts."

"I would like to know what you're thinking right now though, what you're trying to suppress." "What makes you think I'm trying to suppress anything, Jonathan?"

"Come on, your trying to hide something from me."

I let out a deep sigh, "Oh, very well, I'm thinking that I'm perfectly capable of killing him right now, Jonathan. As terrible as that is, what is even more frightening is that I don't know if these are my thoughts or if they are yours."

He grinned. "Well, I think its safe to say the thought has crossed both our minds. I wouldn't be Human if I didn't want to avenge my wife's honor.

"T'Pol, with all that's just happened, are you going to go through with this? You'll be forced to come face to face with Ral, even share close quarters with him. Can you function effectively? Let alone remain productive."

"I don't want to go, nor do I have the answers to all of your questions, but yes, if all the criteria can be met, I'll go through with it simply because as a Vulcan I owe it to his people to at least try to undo some of the pain and suffering that we helped to create."

"I knew you would, so where do we start, T'Pol; with your list, his is full of crap!" I totally agreed with Jonathan's description of Ral's conditions.

Sitting down at the table, T'Pol ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back behind her ears. "Jonathan, if you had to make an educated guess, how much of our demands can the President and the Admiral actually come up with?"

"Well, being realistic, if they have enough time they could conceivably come up with all of it, yeah, they could pull it off."

"The Salanese Delegation is already on Andoria, they have in effect put a time limit on it, wouldn't you agree."

"Yes, I guess they have at that." Realizing that something was bothering him, she finally asked, "Jonathan is something else on your mind?"

"Okay, V'Lar told me this afternoon that you feel that you're no longer Vulcan, why would you say a thing like that?"

"A moment of weakness I guess, or perhaps self pity. I don't know how to describe how I feel, Jonathan. I must confront as an equal, the man who tried to take away everything I am and everything I ever believed. He wanted me dead Jonathan, body and soul. I want very much to believe that he did not succeed. But there are times I feel that he has.

"He hates Vulcans. Yet I must face him as a Vulcan, I understand how important that is to both of us. Before we can make any real progress, he must accept me as a Vulcan. And to make it more difficult on myself, I can no longer relate to what I was, I'm no longer that person, Jonathan. What I'm trying to say is I don't understand what I have become. I am fearful that I will fail."

"The only difference in you now T'Pol, is that you are visibly more emotional than you were before you encountered Ral on Salanacon. He cracked your foundation, even perhaps to its very core, but he didn't destroy your Katra, your essence. Every one has their breaking point, T'Pol. Male, female, it makes no difference. The physical body is only able to withstand so much punishment, when it reaches its limitations, something has to give."

Feeling his arms tighten around her she fought back the tears. He carried her over to the sofa and sat holding her. His hands moved through her hair, stroking her temples. His touch was so calming. "Is it a bad thing for me to be more emotional, Jonathan?"

"Your fellow countryman would say so, but I beg to disagree with them. I believe in time you will agree with me too." "I hope so, Jonathan, I truly hope so." T'Pol cradled her head under his chin.

"T'Pol, why is it so imperative that I have my Admiral's Commission before we leave?"

"Negotiating leverage. You're going to be my Assistant, Jonathan."

"Then you're going to need more leverage, T'Pol, that scares the hell out of me. I'll be damned if Ral's going to undermine your confidence. Why isn't V'Lar going to be your Assistant?"

"I will try to bring her into the conference room with me. He's going to be looking at two Vulcans. I don't know if he will accept both of us."

"You need to look so Vulcan that when Ral sees you his stomach does a flip-flop. You'll gain the upper hand and you'll control those negotiations. What did you call it? Oh, yes, leverage, yes, and don't forget control." His hands were beginning to roam, she wasn't sure he even realized it, but she certainly did.

"You will look confident and in total control, even if you don't feel it, my Love. I need to talk to Hoshi and V'Lar. We need the richest looking Vulcan robes they can come up with, the largest IDIC they can find; and anything else that V'Lar might think would help with a visual concept of authority."

T'Pol groaned out loud. She couldn't ignore his ministrations any longer; he was applying them both physically and mentally, now. Looking up, she could see that he was getting that look in his eyes. He called it getting jazzed. She was all too familiar with his facial expressions, whenever he got high on adrenaline he also got very aroused. "Jonathan, not now, we still have to go through the documents that Shran sent us."

Jonathan was giving her that innocent look. At the same time his advances were getting quite bold. There was no doubt now that he had been deliberately arousing her. He knew all along what it was doing to her, of course he did, he could feel her physical reactions, she realized. Suddenly he pinned her down on the sofa. "Oh, come on; lets work on building your confidence. I dare you to try and dominate me!"

He called it foreplay, whatever it was it had been extremely effective. His aggression only fueled her heat. A growl escaped her lips from deep down in her darkest primitive Vulcan places. She had tried to warn him, he wasn't listening.

Jonathan was wearing her favorite grin on his face, and soon, she was afraid that would be all that he was wearing. He wasn't going to be talked out of it; that was certain. "You're going to get hurt again, Jonathan, but, I suddenly don't care, I find that it is acceptable because you started it."

"I believe I have an overly aroused Vulcan female on my hands." Jonathan grinned and got up. While never taking his eyes off me, he began backing toward the bedroom. "Try not to tear my clothes off me again, okay."

"Perhaps." She hoped he understood the gravity of his situation.

It was early, that much she could tell even without seeing the clock. Rolling away from Jonathan, T'Pol lay on her back, every muscle ached. She had to smile though; she knew Jonathan was going to feel much worse. _'Serves him right.'_ The scent of mating was still heavy in the room. She inhaled deeply, _'Oh, that hurt.' _Another bruised rib perhaps? He was going to have to buy another shirt and he might need a pair of pants, too.

Slowly the euphoria wore off. Another hour must have gone by, she couldn't shut her mind down; before she could muffle it, a sigh escaped her lips.

'_I need answers to so many questions and they can only come from Ral. We need to go over his Protocols, we need to find a way for V'Lar to assist me.'_

"You're not going to go back to sleep, are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jonathan, I guess my thoughts are bombarding me. I might as well get up, perhaps you will still be able to sleep if I go into the other room."

"I can't stop thinking about things, either. I think we're bombarding each other. How about I get up and make us breakfast and you can jump in the shower. I'll get the stuff Shran sent over and we can start on it while we're eating."

"Perhaps you are right."

T'Pol suddenly arched her eyebrows; Jonathan had kicked the covers off, but not without almost screaming. He had bit down hard on his lip until it bled. His bite marks and scratches glistened angrily.

He hoped she wouldn't hear the pain he was trying to hide, "God you're so sexy when you do that."

Startled by his comment, T'Pol's eyes narrowed, "Do what?"

"Raise those damn eyebrows of yours, makes you look sexy as hell. Get your hot body in the shower, T'Pol; and stop looking at me like you're ready for seconds. We'll never get to Starfleet.

"While you're in the shower I'll upload the information from Shran to your PADD. And T'Pol, take a COLD shower! And stop gloating."

The hot water helped to clear her head. She still couldn't figure out why any one would want to take a cold shower. She pondered the images of Jonathan's bruised and bloodied body. T'Pol unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them. _'He said stop gloating, it will be his only acknowledgment of what happened.' _She smiled.

It was impossible to stop thinking about him; T'Pol cooled the water down. Perhaps she could understand the reasoning behind his suggestion after all.

His injuries were going to need to be treated and he would have to let her do it; some of the worst ones were going to be on his back. Otherwise he would bleed on his shirt. Her mate's sexual appetite was equal to hers; he made her feel very Vulcan. She contemplated that last thought_. 'She was Vulcan.'_

Grabbing the towel she dried off and slipped into her robe. The smell of coffee was permeating the bathroom. Then she smelled bacon. Her stomach was repulsed by the odor.

Jonathan was sitting in their small kitchenette, he had set the table and it was completely covered with breakfast ingredients. T'Pol grabbed her orange juice and got herself a bagel.

"Well, Sweetheart, we certainly are in a good mood, aren't we?"

"You're going to need help treating your injuries, Jonathan, shall I get the supplies." She arched her eyebrows.

"I've already tended to them, my Sweet, and I assure you I am quite capable of taking care of myself." He turned around to grab his coffee. The back of his T-shirt had blood spots on it; several blood spots. T'Pol's eyes smiled, "Of course, whatever you say, Jonathan."

"T'Pol is there a chance that Ral could wind up as part of your Diplomatic Corp?"

Startled, she looked up. "It's possible, I guess. I should think he would be more interested in a position within his own government, something with a higher profile perhaps." "What makes you think that?"

"I don't honestly know, just a feeling, I guess. Why subject himself to this, and then meeting with me can't be something he's looking forward to; unless the payoff is going to be extremely beneficial for him."

"Here's his Protocols and list of Stipulations if that's what you want to call them. After what Shran said, I was expecting a lot more; at least information that would mean something. This looks like a bunch of garbage, you know, useless stuff. I guess this is where the first negotiations start, but I thought he would at least give you something to work with."

"Well, each side usually asks for the limit, then the compromises begin. I see his so-called lock-in is here, he says that should I refuse he expects me to stay on Andoria for the duration of the talks. He wants me to be available at all hours, should he feel the need to resume talks. Our meals should be brought in so that we can continue working with no interruptions. He wants a staff of three. He wants a round conference table. Oh yes, he believes that we should dine together in the evenings so that we may continue with our talks. His government intends to host a banquet to celebrate the signing of the agreement. We are expected to attend."

"Obstinate, Bastard isn't he."

"He doesn't mention the problems his planet is having, or the warring factions and the effect they are having on his people. He doesn't speak of their technology, their space program, their mining problems, or their dislike of Vulcans. He doesn't ask for help from the Federation. They just want to become a member. They want something, but what?"

"Maybe what they really want is for us to stay out of their business. What do you know about Salan anyway, T'Pol."

"Well for one thing, as you may recall they called their planet Salanacon when we were there. Perhaps we should ask why they changed their name."

"Maybe they thought it sounded to much like Vulcan."

"That's absurd." She hesitated, for a minute, "But not impossible, I guess." She looked at Jonathan, puzzled, "You don't really think they hate us that much do you? Well anyway, I know they are highly advanced intellectually and technically, they have one of the finest space programs known, highly advanced. They hate Vulcans."

"Now you've got it, remember they hate Vulcans. Now that that is settled, what do we do now?"

"We come up with our own proposal and recommendations, Jonathan. Starting with this ridiculous list of Ral's. Shall we put together our own draft?"

"I'd love to, first, he knows you would never agree to a lock-in, not even a one-on-one. He's trying to rattle your cage."

"Rattle my what?"

"Rattle your cage, you know, put you on the defensive, like you said, he's trying to dictate the terms, run the show."

"I agree. All right let's see what we have to work with. I have no problem with the table, but put down, one rectangular table. He stipulates a staff of three. Put us down for a staff of three.

"Wait, I want to know who his other delegates are and if, well you know, if I personally know them." T'Pol's eyes fell and she concentrated on the floor.

"God, T'Pol, I don't know how we're going to get through this. What if….?"

T'Pol put her fingers to his lips before he could finish the sentence. "You won't let them undermine my confidence."

Jonathan kissed her palm, "They won't, I promise." For some reason, T'Pol found that comforting.

"I would like the first round each morning to go from 0800 hours to 1200 hours. Break for two hours for nourishment and rest, we will need a resting chamber. We can talk to Shran; I believe he has already mentioned chambers off of the conference room. Jonathan, put down that this is not negotiable. I will need the time to rest. I would like for the afternoon session to go from 1400 hours to 1800 hours.

"We will return to Enterprise each evening, that is not negotiable, either. We can agree to one social gathering, should Shran desire to host something for all delegates."

"T'Pol, what if he keeps insisting on a one-on-one meeting?" "I have not intentions of talking with Ral alone."

"Well, do we have a plan? This is pretty basic, don't you think?" "Yes, but he hasn't been exactly forthcoming, has he. We can play the game, too. We will wait to see what else he throws out. They want something, Jonathan, otherwise why even come to the Federation?"

"Shall I forward this to Starfleet, have them go over it, clean it up, before we get there?"

"Yes, send it to my office. I feel much better now, perhaps there is still time for us to take a nap."

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do with you my Sweet, but we have just enough time for me to shower and get ready before our transportation arrives. You had better get dressed. I'll forward this to Starfleet and jump in the shower."

From the bedroom, T'Pol heard the alert from the Telecom go off. She finished dressing as she moved into the dining area where the Telecom was setting on the counter. "Yes."

"Ambassador, you have a confidential communiqué coming in from Andoria."

"Please put it through." On the screen in bold print was a message from Ral.

AMBASSADOR T'POL

WE NEED YOUR HELP. YOU OWE ME, T'POL.

I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ALONE, IT IS ABSOLUTELY IMPERATIVE THAT WE MEET BEFORE THE PROCEEDINGS BEGIN. THERE ARE SPIES IN MY DELEGATION. I MAY HAVE ONLY ONE OPPORTUNITY TO TALK WITH YOU.

DO YOU REMEMBER MY FOREMAN, WHITOCK? HE IS HERE; I HAVE SEEN HIM AND TWO OF HIS FRIENDS. I AM AFRAID YOU ALSO KNOW HIS FRIENDS.

THEY ARE VERY DANGEROUS, T'POL, AND ARE BEHIND THE THREATS AGAINST YOU. FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I LOST TRACK OF THEM TODAY.

WHITOCK IS ESPECIALLY DANGEROUS, AS YOU ALREADY KNOW. HE STILL HAS AN UNUSUAL TASTE FOR PAIN AND IT HAS ONLY INCREASED SINCE HIS ENCOUNTER WITH YOU. HIS APPETITE IS INSATIABLE. MANY OF OUR WOMEN HAVE DISAPPEARED. HE IS QUITE MAD AS YOU KNOW.

THE PRIME MINISTER WILL BE HERE TO SIGN THE AGREEMENT WHEN IT IS FINISHED. WHITOCK'S EYES ARE ON THE PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE AND HE IS WILLING TO ASSASSINATE HIM IN ORDER TO GET WHAT HE WANTS.

I BELIEVE YOU SOMEHOW FIT INTO WHITOCK'S PLANS, HOW, I DO NOT KNOW YET. I AM FORWARDING PICTURES OF WHITOCK AND HIS TWO FRIENDS. PLEASE SEE THAT YOUR SECURITY DEPARTMENT GETS THEM IMMEDIATELY. IT WOULD BE WISE TO GIVE THEM TO YOUR PEOPLE THERE ON EARTH AS WELL AS SHRAN. I HAVE LOST TRACK OF HIM; HE COULD BE ANYWHERE.

I WILL CONTACT YOU TONIGHT; PLEASE DO NOT AVOID ME, T'POL. IT COULD BE COSTLY FOR BOTH OF OUR PEOPLES.

AMBASSADOR RAL

T'Pol watched the screen as the pictures scrolled past. One jumped out at her filling the entire screen. Her throat knotted up, she couldn't breathe. Darkness ensued.

"T'Pol, oh God, T'Pol can you hear me."

"No, please, no more," she whispered. T'Pol could feel the bile coming up in her throat and the light was too bright; she couldn't open her eyes.

He was holding her down; she tried to push him away. "No," she screamed, blindly lashing out with her hands. His grip was too powerful; he held her head still like a vice. She gasped as his mind locked onto hers. She cried out but then a calm began to fall over her, the terror washing away. Now the smell was clean and comforting, even familiar. It was no longer sour and she was no longer wet and cold. But she was in pain.

"T'Pol it's me, Jonathan. You're safe now, your home. Open your eyes, see you're in your kitchen."

Looking around, T'Pol studied everything closely, than she became aware that Jonathan was on his knees and he was holding her. Pushing away from him she tried to sit up. "I'm bleeding on your shirt, Jonathan. What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Sweetheart." His hand was gentle as he caressed her face, massaging her temple. T'Pol began stroking his arm trying to reassure him that she was fine. "I felt your distress, than you screamed, T'Pol. By the time I got in here you were laying on the floor right here, in a pool of blood."

"Have I hurt myself?" T'Pol immediately surveyed her extremities.

"Yes, I would say so, you're going to need stitches in your forehead. You might have a concussion from the way your eyes are reacting to the light."

"I was reading the communiqué that came in for me." T'Pol tried to focus on the screen. "Jonathan, a message came in from Andoria while you were in the shower. I had it put through; it was a message from Ral." The contents evaded her. Looking around she tried to remember what she had just been thinking. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to be able to remember anything."

"That's alright Sweetheart, it looks like he attached some pictures to the end of the message. You were looking at them, do you remember anything about them?" "No, perhaps I should see them, Jonathan."

"Let's just wait, you cracked your forehead pretty hard. You must have fainted. I think we'll wait until after Starfleet Medical has a look at you. Our ride is due in a few minutes" Looking down, he said, "I'll run and change my shirt. Don't you dare move; I'll be right back."

"Do I look alright?" T'Pol was still unsettled.

"Well, this cloth has kept you from bleeding all over yourself and I don't see any on the front of your robe. We'll wash as much of the blood off your face as we can then I think you'll pass. I'll be right back, promise me you'll stay put."

"You need not worry Jonathan, I don't think I want to try to get up yet. But could you hand me a clean towel, I seem to have bled considerably for a superficial head wound." She looked at the towel that had been covering her injury. "Perhaps you should forward that message to my office; we can have a closer look at it when we finish at Starfleet Medical."

"Consider it done, okay if I go in and change now?"

"Yes, but hurry." She was suddenly aware that the floor was extremely uncomfortable.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ambassador** Chapter Four 

We sat quietly in the back seat of the transport. Even after all that had happened this morning we were still going to be on time for our meeting at Starfleet Headquarters. My head still hurt but I was thinking more clearly. I just couldn't remember why I had hurt myself and I suspected that Jonathan had everything to do with my present condition.

Leaning in, I whispered, "Jonathan, are you deliberately blocking my conscious thoughts?"

Taking his time, he finally nodded in the affirmative. I waited for further explanation, making it clear to him that I wasn't going to leave it alone.

"All right; you fainted, T'Pol, and you scared the hell out of me. That injury could have been even more serious than it is, you might have hit your temple on that sharp edge of the counter or worse. I just don't want to take any more chances; that's all. I promise we'll go over everything that happened as soon as we get you checked out at Starfleet Medical."

"I think you're being way to protective, Jonathan. What could have been so serious that I fainted, anyway?"

"I know what it was and believe me it's serious, T'Pol."

He had fallen silent again. _'What, could have possibly been so horrible in that communiqué, that I passed out?' _Her head hurt. _'Jonathan did mention pictures Ral had forwarded to us.'_

"Sweetheart, stop trying so hard to remember, you may have a concussion and taxing your mind like that can't possibly help your headache. Come on put your head on my shoulder and rest."

I tried doing what he said, but it didn't last long, "You're constantly in my thoughts Jonathan, you know what I'm thinking, conscious or not, and you saw the message from Ral as I was reading it, didn't you?"

He bent over and whispered in my ear. "I know you're upset. You already know that I'm aware of your thoughts. That's never been a problem for you before."

"I'm not saying it's a problem, at least not in the way you're thinking. Oh, never mind, you already know I don't mean it wrong."

Sighing, Jonathan took hold of my hand and touched it to his lips. "T'Pol, listen, I want to do a medically controlled mind meld with you as soon as the Doctor gives you a clean bill of health."

My heart sank, "What if I don't want you too?"

"I would never do something that you didn't want, T'Pol. But we still need answers to our questions, and now more than ever." He sighed, all the while rubbing the back of my hand, "Sweetheart, you had a relapse this morning when I tried to help you. Now, I'm afraid you're going to experience more reoccurrences; that's why we need to get to the bottom of this now. Do you remember how distant you were after you were released from Sickbay? You tried to put you life back together, remember what happened. Well what happened this morning reminded me of the way you were back then; we don't want to start all over again, T'Pol?"

I brought my hand up and touched the side of his face. "You know that I would never refuse you anything, Jonathan, you are my husband."

"I know, I just don't want to do this unless you are in complete agreement, what I'm suggesting you aren't going to like."

"I know." I had felt his apprehension to even discuss it with me. "What do you mean by medically controlled?"

"I want Phlox and V'Lar present. She has already seen your file so she has a pretty good idea of what happened and you trust her. V'Lar may be of help and she is going to be your assistant, not to mention she's Vulcan, that could come in handy for me, don't you think."

"That doesn't exactly tell me what medically controlled means, Jonathan."

"I just want him there with us. I have some questions I need answered." He was trying not to look at me, when that didn't work he finally gave in. "All right, I see the look on your face, so he might come in handy, you know, just in case either of us needs help. I don't know much about melding, except what I've read in Surak's teachings. I'm hoping V'Lar will be forthcoming with the information that I need."

The transport pulled up in front of Starfleet Headquarters. I guess Jonathan had informed them that we would be making a stop at Starfleet Medical first, because, Phlox was standing out front with a medical team.

I was not happy with his choice of transportation, and I let him know it, "I don't need a wheelchair, Phlox, I am fine."

"I'm happy to see you to Ambassador, and I will be the judge of whether you're fine or not, I'm the Doctor, remember."

"I'm sorry, Phlox, I am somewhat agitated about this whole situation, but I really am pleased to see you."

"Sit back and enjoy the ride, T'Pol, Starfleet Medical is at the back of this monstrosity. The halls go on forever and if you do have a concussion I certainly don't want you passing out on me and doing more damage to your delicate limbs. It won't take long, I promise."

Jonathan walked up on the other side of Phlox and motioned for him to have the orderly take me on ahead. I had wanted to hear what he was going to ask him; but that was not to be the case. Even with my superior hearing the orderly was too noisy for me to decipher what they were talking about. _'I fully intend to find out later.'_

I was extremely agitated now; I had been waiting for some time, when, Phlox finally made an appearance. After poking and prodding, then forcing me to follow the bright light with my eyes, he quietly announced that I would live, which he thought was amusing, I however, did not. He also informed me that I did not have a concussion. Half an hour later and ten delicate stitches to my forehead; he told me that I would be good as new in a few days.

Just as I was about to go in search of my husband, the doors opened and Jonathan came into the Lab. He said that he had talked with the Admiral and rescheduled for 14:00 Hours. Evidently he and Phlox had decided I was fit for their little experiment, even, if I didn't think so. Fifteen minutes later, V'Lar joined us in the Medical Lab.

Finally sitting down next to me after pacing around the Lab, Jonathan took hold of my hand; "I've been talking to V'Lar and Phlox. Mind melding is not my expertise, so I'm not going to throw a bunch of mumbo jumbo at you T'Pol."

"Mumbo Jumbo?" I didn't have the faintest idea what he was talking about.

"Sorry, let me start again, Phlox doesn't know anymore about mind melding than I do, so, I have spent the last forty-five minutes with V'Lar. I'm going to try to do a meld that will put you on the outside as an observer. You will see, but you won't feel. Does that make any sense?"

"It will entail all that I remember during my conscious hours?" I asked him hesitantly.

"We'll be focusing on what you see and what you hear, but yes, we'll begin from the time you were kidnapped to the last thing you remember."

"I will be a bystander; on the outside looking in and you are going to be with me, watching too?"

"Yes, all the way, T'Pol, I will be with you all the way."

"You were right, I am not going to like this, Jonathan. Can we just get it over with before I change my mind, please?"

ooooo

'_My head hurts,' _I finally opened my eyes. V'Lar was sitting next to me with her hand resting against the side of my face.

"I see you have decided to join us. How do you feel, T'Pol?"

"My head hurts." I looked around trying to find Jonathan.

"You have been asleep for a few hours. Would you like for me to get Phlox? He might give you something for your headache?"

I tried to shake my head, but it hurt too much. "No, I can wait till Phlox checks on me, where is Jonathan?" I was feeling nauseated. "V'Lar, he is alright, isn't he?" I tried controlling the alarm growing inside me, I was sensing something wasn't right and it was coming from V'Lar.

"Yes of course, he's resting on the next bio-bed, he's just on the other side of the curtain."

"Why are you blocking my thoughts, V'Lar?"

She looked at me, contemplating her next words. "I thought it best, until Doctor Phlox returns, then we need to talk to you, T'Pol."

I felt suddenly cold, "Why is he so exhausted, V'Lar?" Taking a deep breath, I looked at her, "I shouldn't have agreed to do this, should I?"

"While it is true that things did not go as planned, T'Pol, I still believe it was the right decision. I'm afraid that Jonathan wasn't prepared for what he saw and heard," V'Lar hesitated before going on, "As it turns out, it was to much for him."

Deeply inhaling, I looked over at the curtain. "I want to get up, would you find Phlox."

The curtain came back, "I'm right here, T'Pol. I was almost done anyway. Do you think you can sit up?" With Phlox's help I sat up and hung my feet over the edge.

Jonathan was on the bio-bed unconscious, restraints holding him down. At first all I could do was stare in total disbelief, then I was afraid to ask. I somehow knew what they were going to tell me. Tears filled my eyes.

I turned to Phlox, "He couldn't handle what he saw, could he?" The words stuck in my throat.

V'Lar came closer, placing her hands over mine. "We believe he saw everything, but at an exceptional pace, Phlox called it fast forwarding; he wasn't able to separate himself from what was happening to you. In other words he wasn't able to step outside to see things as an observer."

"What is wrong with him?" I turned to Phlox, demanding answers.

Phlox's eyes dropped to the floor in front of him. "He may have experienced your injuries mentally, T'Pol."

The blood drained from me, my mind went blank; the next thing I knew I was being helped back onto the bio-bed and was being told to lay back.

When my mind began to function again, many things raced through my thoughts. I remember asking Phlox and V'Lar how serious his condition was and what we could do to help him now.

"He must be put in a healing trance, but first we need to know what he saw, T'Pol." V'Lar motioned for me to sit up, helping me to steady myself.

"Will you permit me to meld with you, T'Pol?"

I couldn't hide my surprise. All I could do was stare at her, I couldn't think of why she would want too. Finally I asked, "Why, how will that help Jonathan?"

Phlox answered, "Jonathan is in shock, T'Pol. Time is not on his side. V'Lar can accomplish two things at once, do what Jonathan initially intended and help us to see what he saw and why he has slipped into this state; then I can decide on a method of treatment. I believe he is still feeling your pain. You know how excruciating it was, you're a Vulcan; do you believe he is capable of holding up as well as you did, T'Pol?"

"I want to see him first, touch him." With Phlox's help I went to Jonathan's bedside. I placed my hands to each side of his face.

TBC

7


	5. Chapter 5

The Ambassador 

A/N I hope this isn't to boring. It should get better after this chapter.

Chapter Five 

I stood in the darkness of the living room looking out at the skyline of San Francisco. The serenity and calmness I was experiencing was surreal. I moved to the alcove window seat and sat down.

I have not felt this relaxed in sometime. Shifting around I tried to find just the right position. I finally pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my hands and closed my eyes. The stillness in my mind was eerie. It had been a very long time since I had shielded this successfully, I wasn't even sure I could remember the last time. Jonathan's mind chatter was gone, and his emotions were completely absent.

Today's events had changed many things.

The meeting at Starfleet had to be postponed again.

The mind meld that Jonathan attempted with me had become a black hole. Allowing Jonathan complete access to the darkest recesses of my mind had been a serious mistake, my apprehension to allow him in was for good reason. Even though Jonathan was convinced that the two of us could remain on the outside as an observer during the meld, it failed and Jonathan became entangled in my distress; it had rendered him unable to function; forcing Phlox to sedate him.

V'Lar convinced me to let her perform the mind meld in place of Jonathan, positive that she could take me back to the moment that I had been abducted on Salanacon. It took three agonizing hours and we were both drained and totally exhausted afterwards, but I now had the answers to my nightmares.

Jonathan was in danger of suffering a complete breakdown. We had discussed many times during my recovery, why, he blamed himself, and why he suffered extreme guilt because he had been unable to locate me soon enough. I believed he had come to terms with his guilt because he seemed to accept the fact that I was to deep in the shaft for the scanners to find me. He had come to terms with what he had no control over and we had gotten on with our lives. I thought. Now this.

Jonathan had heard me beg and plead for my life; he had a permanent imprint on his mind of me screaming. He had seen what I had hidden from him all this time; he had felt the pain, he knew what had happened. Yes, we would have to start all over again. He had been afraid for me, and he had taken precautions for me, believing I would not be able to handle the truth; only it was Jonathan who could not handle the reality of what had happened.

In three days we were scheduled to leave for Andoria. The Admiral had managed to meet our requests, including Jonathan's promotion to Fleet Admiral. But first I had to reach into Jonathan's mind and help him to understand what he saw today.

It is very strange, since my ordeal, Jonathan has been my strength. Now it is my turn to be the strong one.

I had expended all my energy keeping my nightmares buried deep within the recesses of my mind. I had locked them away behind my shields, yes my shields. How ironic, locked behind shields that I thought no longer existed.

Ral was the owner of the factory and the leader of the group who abducted me. He had finally grown bored and let his foreman, Whitock, and two of his guards have me.

After what seemed like hours of torture, they must have felt certain that I could no longer defend myself because they made a mistake and untied me. They stretched me out on the floor to have their fun, in a split second I made it impossible for Whitock to ever reproduce. There would be no more sadistic animals from his bloodline. I couldn't help smiling, I felt the corners of my mouth curve up remembering the screams coming from Whitock, his friends trying to pull me off of him.

Ral crushed my kneecaps and my elbows after my incident with Whitock, when I regained consciousness he told me it was to keep me from getting away, but I knew better. I no longer cared.

Ral was also the one who poisoned me.

A mind meld with Jonathan after all that had happened was considered to dangerous for both of us, so, I hoped to seek a solution through quiet meditation with him. I did eventually succeed, answering his questions and guiding him to a state of mind that would be more receptive to a healing trance.

There is no doubt that Ral has a hidden agenda. He should have asked for someone else rather than me. He will not like my hidden agenda.

T'Pol's head tilted to the side, as she listened.

The bedroom door opened and Jonathan stepped out; looking around, his eyes came to focus on me. "I can't sense you T'Pol, are you alright?"

" I'm sorry Jonathan, I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you so I came out here." He was upset. "I was just reflecting on today's events."

"It's been stressful, that's for sure." He lowered his head and stared at the floor. Not looking up, he asked, "Why, can't I feel you in my mind, T'Pol?"

"I raised my shields so that I wouldn't disturb you."

"I've never had problems with your shields before, have they gotten stronger? I still can't feel anything coming from you." He wouldn't look at me. "T'Pol, does this mean that we're not going to share anymore?" I could actually feel his distress.

"No, of course not, Jonathan; I admit that the calm and aloneness was nice at first, but, what I feel now is a cold emptiness. I still need to share the closeness with you, I hope you feel the same."

He had been holding his breath and it was obvious that he was relieved as he slowly exhaled. "It looks like the tables have turned on us." Jonathan had that sheepish grin on his face as he looked up. He seemed to be waiting for reassurance and understanding.

At first all I felt was confusion, then I realized he was talking about the fact that he had been the strong one protecting me; now, he knew I was protecting him.

"Jonathan, that's what bonded mates do, they take care of one another." He nodded in understanding then he went silent. I could feel his mind fighting through the drugs.

Finally he looked at me, "T'Pol, what are we going to do about Ral?" I could see the anguish in his eyes and hear the anxiety in his words.

I watched his body language and listened to his breathing while I searched for a way to break the news to him. "I have talked with the President and Admiral Marshall, Jonathan, I have also talked with the Prime Minister of Salan. I'm going to go through with this, but I need you with me." I waited for him to process what I had said so far. I could smell the fear in him. I pulled him down on the window seat close to me.

"Won't I hurt you more by being there? I don't know if I can keep from killing him if we're together in close quarters, T'Pol."

"Ral made a mistake when he demanded that I handle the negotiations. There is a very real danger here; but it's not to me. I'm convinced that he has something far more dangerous in mind."

"Like what, T'Pol?" Concern was written all over his face.

I shook my head indicating that I wasn't sure. "Ral indicated in his communiqué that I owe him my help, that he had somehow helped me while I was held captive, that I owe him for my life. That's not what I remember. Ral was the leader; he never left that shaft." I hesitated, giving Jonathan a moment.

Convinced that he could hear more, I went on. "You told me that I was held for two nights. With V'Lar's help I was able to see everything that happened around me during my conscious moments." I could feel Jonathan's shortness of breath. I took hold of his hand and massaged the pressure points that would help him to relax and I waited for him to calm down.

"Jonathan, Ral never attempted to stop his foreman or his two guards. He stood back against the wall of the shaft and watched. The only time he came out of the shadows was when he helped his guards pull me off Whitock."

"I want all of them, Jonathan, but I especially want Ral, I want him to pay for what he did to me and for what he allowed them to do."

Barely above a whisper, Jonathan asked, "What can anyone do after all this time?"

I arched my eyebrows to alert him to listen closely so that he wouldn't miss what I was going to say, "I discussed that very question with the Prime Minister, Jonathan, would you like to know what he said?"

"Come on, T'Pol, what the hell did he say?"

"Immediately after the agreement is signed, he will arrest Ral and the others and turn them over to the Federation. They will fall under the Federation's jurisdiction." I couldn't help but smile as I watched what I had said filter through Jonathan's drugged mind, understanding spreading across his face. I nodded. "There is no statute of limitations, Jonathan."

Afraid that he was going to cry, I took his hand and held it against mine, rubbing the sides of our hands together, gently at first; suddenly the electricity sent shivers throughout my body into his and then down my spine awakening strong desires. I pulled him to me, whispering in his ear, "Come with me to bed, Jonathan. It's my turn to lead."


	6. Chapter 6

The Ambassador 

**N/A: Thanks to all of you for your kind words. Gammara you guessed right. I hope all of you like this chapter. Ral makes his nasty appearance in the next chapter.**

Chapter Six 

"Jonathan, why can't we wait and do this tomorrow." I woke up feeling myself being pulled down into the center of the bed; then he straightened me onto my back. I knew what was coming.

"Doc left a message on the telecom early this morning. He wants us to stop by the Lab before our meeting at Starfleet. He also asked if I was keeping up with your therapy."

He certainly hadn't overlooked the fact I wasn't wearing my sleeping garments. "Stop looking at me like that Jonathan, we don't have time."

Grinning, he continued to push and pull on my limbs, bending them until I wanted to kick him across the room. "By the way, Doc said not to eat anything before coming in this morning, he wants to draw some of your blood."

"I don't know why we have to keep doing this. It doesn't help my walking that much."

"You're pouting, T'Pol, and it's not very Vulcanly if you ask me; and it's really unbecoming a Vulcan Ambassador."

All I could do was glare as every muscle screamed; "You're certainly enjoying yourself this morning, aren't you. Could you hurry; I still need to shower. Ouch!"

"Lay still, you're only making it harder on yourself." He was giving me his most mischievous look. "Or would you prefer that I give you neural pressure massage, T'Pol?" I could feel his excitement flow through him.

"Not if we're expected shortly at Starfleet, however, it is preferable to this."

I watched Jonathan's face take on a look of disappointment and uncertainty. "Only preferable."

Now it was my turn to get even. "Yes, preferable."

It didn't take him long to filter through my thoughts and find that he was successfully distracting me. "Oh, you're playing nasty this morning, Sweetheart."

"Jonathan, we don't have time and it certainly isn't Phlox's idea of physical therapy."

We were bantering back and forth as we had done three times a week since we were married. And I was complaining, again, just as I had done three times a week since we had begun my therapy sessions.

Suddenly Jonathan stopped; my heart began to pound like it would leave my chest. I was hyperventilating. I froze when I suddenly realized it wasn't me. I looked up to find him staring at my limb; he was tracing the barely visible scars on my right thigh, where Ral had ripped me open.

"Jon," I whispered. "Jonathan, it's alright." His thoughts hit me full force. He was shaking; flashbacks to our mind meld were fast-forwarding. I put my hands to his temples to confirm my darkest fears. The scenes were vivid and he couldn't separate himself, he couldn't put them in proper context, then they would replay again.

"I'm not strong enough to protect you, Jonathan." I tried desperately to break his connection. "I hoped this would wait until we were both stronger, Jonathan." I grabbed on to him and reversed our positions.

I don't know how long I fought with him, but I finally gained control of his thoughts. Thankfully he finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion; he would rest now.

I rolled over onto my back. I on the other hand was trembling, I wasn't sure I could get up from the bed, and if I did, I wasn't sure that I would be able to make it to the bathroom in time. My stomach threatened to expel what little was left. I had to get up.

Cautiously, I made my way back to the bed; my sides hurt from trying to wretch the contents of my stomach. _'I would prefer to die, however, we are due shortly at Starfleet.'_

"Jonathan," I gently touched him, "Jonathan, can you hear me? We need to get ready, our transport will be here soon."

His eyes flickered open, managing a smile, he asked, "What the hell happened?" I watched him as his eyes surveyed his surroundings trying to remember.

"You had flashbacks from our mind meld and in order to break the connection I had to get aggressive, but you are fine now, Jonathan."

"Aggressive, what did you do?" I waited while he took mental inventory. "I feel a lot better, more than I have since we did the meld. What did you do?"

"We went through the scenes, frame by frame, Jonathan, I broke each one down and we studied them together. You were then able to understand what was happening and disassociate yourself from the actual events."

"Sounds very cold and uncaring, T'Pol." He was frowning.

"Not at all, plus, it did help. We were both able to see things that we would have missed, otherwise. Now, when you remember, you will also have the answers. We both have answers that we needed."

"What do we do now? Am I in good enough shape to make the meeting?"

"Yes, of course you are. I'll get in the shower, why don't you make yourself coffee and get something to eat. I'll eat after Phlox gets his blood sample."

"I think I'll wait and eat with you in the cafeteria."

"Fine, I'll hurry, or do you want to share the shower, Jonathan? I'm only suggesting it because we don't have as much time as I would like, our driver should be here soon."

"I'd love to take a shower with you, T'Pol."

He followed me a little to closely into the shower. "Jonathan quit trying to start something." _'All I need is an aroused husband right now.'_

"The word's horny, for your information, Sweetheart, and what makes you think that I'm aroused?"

"Just trust me, I know." 

"Okay, let's talk about something that will take the wind out of my sail, so to speak. You want me to wash your back?"

"Alright, Jonathan, what would you like to talk about? And yes, please do."

"Who's the man in the communiqué from Ral? The one that caused you to faint?" The question knocked the wind out of me.

Trying to stay calm, and disconnected, I answered him. "I believe he is the man Ral referred to as his foreman. His name is Whitock."

"Foreman? Who are the other two?"

"They were guards from the factory."

"You're not going to volunteer the information are you, T'Pol? Would you wash my back?" He turned away from me.

"Jonathan, what do you want me to say? Whitock was a sadist. So were his friends. I'm sorry, I don't know how else to say it; they enjoyed inflicting pain." I wanted to change the subject; absently I applied pressure to his back.

"Hey, don't rub so hard."

"I'm sorry Jonathan." I hesitated a minute, gathering my thoughts before addressing what was really troubling me. "Ral intended to contact me last night. He will probably try again today. I believe the first thing I need to do is decide how to handle him; do you have any suggestions?"

"Yeah, I've got some real good suggestions." Jonathan's face was red, and my blood ran hot from his anger. "Ral was behind the whole thing wasn't he? He got you down there under false pretenses, then kidnapped you, torturing you, doing those horrible things that he did to you, and he knew what Whitock and those other two animals were going to do. He set that up too, didn't he?"

"Yes, Jonathan. We need to hurry, our transport will be here any minute." I got out of the shower while Jonathan shut off the water and then followed me. We quickly helped each other dry off and I finished my hair while he shaved. We were ready with possibly five minutes to spare when there was a knock on our door.

Jonathan ran ahead of me to the front hall and opened the door; only to be pushed back into the foyer by two very fast moving MACO guards, closely followed by four more. "What the hell is this?"

"Sorry Admiral, just wait here please." Jonathan and I watched as the guards fanned out and quickly moved toward the back of the apartment.

ooooo

The last thing I remember was the unbearable pressure against my ears and the feeling that my head was going to explode. Then there was a terrible pain in my shoulder.

I am now in Starfleet Medical, I have been told that I was blown backwards into the wall and knocked unconscious. The power of the explosion took off part of the roof; and the entire end of the apartment was blown away.

Jonathan has gone out into the hall, leaving me in the care of Phlox.

The MACO's suffered two fatalities and several casualties. Jonathan suffered several superficial cuts.

I heard Jonathan arguing with someone in the hall. "Well, by God you'd better tell me something, Son, or I'm going in there myself, I don't care who's in there with him."

"Please Sir, all we were told was to be on the lookout for two men answering the descriptions given to us. We saw them in the alley just as we arrived."

"Well describe them to me. Do you have names?" I could feel Jonathan's temper rising, he was quickly losing control.

"They were described to us as a couple of mercenaries, Sir. They were seen with two men that we have had under surveillance."

"I want to talk to Admiral Marshall right now, and, you'd better hope he's more forthcoming with information."

I could here the near panic in the young officer. "I believe they are coming out now, Sir." His voice was shaking as he continued. "If you will excuse me, Admiral, I would like to go in now to see my buddies."

"Certainly, Corporal, I'll just stay out here a few minutes and chat with Admiral Marshall."

The door opened and the young officer came into the Lab. Looking around, he sighed when he didn't see his friends. His eyes came to rest on me.

"I believe you will find a waiting area in the next room, Corporal, Your friends were just taken into surgery, it may be awhile."

"Thank you Maam, I mean Ambassador." He lowered his eyes for a moment; when he looked back up, his eyes came to rest on the bloody front of my robe. "Are you going to be alright, Maam?"

I nodded. "Corporal, do you know if they caught whomever was responsible for the attack?"

"There were two of them, Maam, and they both died in the blast." Curiosity had gotten the better of him. He came closer, his eyes coming to rest on my shoulder and my chest. "Forgive me for staring, Maam, I've never seen green blood before. Why did the Doctor leave you out here unattended?"

I could see he was worried, thinking, I had been left with no medical help. "I am doing alright, Corporal, my wounds are superficial. I will be fine. Your friends required emergency surgery. Doctor Phlox is an excellent Doctor, he will see that your friends are well taken care of I assure you."

"Thank you Ambassador, if you need anything just holler, I'll be in the next room." Finally satisfied that I was going to be all right, he made his way into the waiting area.

I heard Jonathan's voice again, he was not happy with the answers he was getting. I was hopeful that my hearing hadn't been damaged in the explosion. I could hear Jonathan but he sounded farther away than he actually was. That concerned me. As I listened I could tell he definitely was upset about something.

"I'm sorry Jonathan, but since they both died in the explosion we'll never know for sure who hired them."

"I want to see your surveillance pictures; maybe, I'll recognize one of them. Has Captain Reed seen the information? How long will it be before you have an identification?" Jonathan was definitely stressed.

"I'm afraid there wasn't much left, just charred remains, but we've identified victims with less. If they're in our database we'll find them."

My stomach turned over. Had this been a kidnap attempt gone wrong. Or had they just simply decided to kill me. I shivered, feeling chilled to the bone. I wished Jonathan would come back inside.

Just then Jonathan walked in. His presence was reassuring. He continued to have a very calming affect on me.

I looked up and could barely see Phlox standing at the end of my bed. "Good morning, Doctor. How are the two soldiers that were brought in with me?"

He smiled, "I left them in good hands. Their injuries were the most serious; they will be transferred to the burn unit as soon as they come out of recovery. I understand from the young Corporal that they saved your life, T'Pol."

"I was only partially conscious, I remember the smell of burnt flesh." The nausea was coming back. "Are they going to be all right?"

"They have 2nd and 3rd degree burns, but they are going to be fine. What I was more concerned about were their bone fractures. I believe they are going to make a full recovery. It's almost afternoon, T'Pol. How are you feeling?" Phlox's face was suddenly serious, absent the usual grin that always threatened to swallow up his face.

"I am doing as well as can be expected under the circumstances, thank you. I understand you wanted a sample of my blood, I hope this incident doesn't create a problem, I don't believe I've lost to much blood." I felt apprehensive, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was amiss.

"I just wanted a sample to compare with the previous one you had done a few months ago. I also wanted to have a look at you, make sure you weren't still having headaches?"

"No I'm not, nor am I seeing double, Doctor."

"Good. Well then, lets have a look at your new injuries, shall we." I watched as he picked up a pair of sheers.

"I'd prefer that you didn't cut into the fabric, Doctor. I believe that with the help of you and Jonathan, I should be able to remove the necessary clothing."

"Certainly, but, can we get a look at your shoulder first, do you think?"

"My robes fasten at the neck, you should be able to open it enough to see if it is serious." A groan escaped as I attempted to move my arm.

"Wait a minute, T'Pol. Admiral, would you be so kind as to help me move this bed into a more private area. We are going to have to help T'Pol out of her robes." I groaned again as they moved the bio-bed.

During the next few minutes I was forced to bite my lip to keep from using language that I had heard Jonathan use many times. I had received several superficial cuts from flying glass and many bruises. My robe was indeed ruined, full of holes actually. I consented to have it cut off of me in order to lessen the pain. My most serious injury was in fact my shoulder. I had been hit with flying debris and it was still deeply embedded in my shoulder. I would need surgery to remove the object and make repairs.

Unable to relax, Jonathan decided to find Admiral Marshall while I was in surgery.

ooooo

The smell of antiseptic made my nostrils flare and the pungent odor of lemon cleared my nasal passages. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. In the distance I could hear Phlox talking.

"Has T'Pol said anything that would indicate she wasn't feeling well?"

"No, why, what's wrong, Phlox?" I could feel fear building in Jonathan.

"Oh, I believe our patient is coming around now, I'll just ask her."

I tried once more to open my eyes. With a great deal of effort I finally succeeded but I could barely make out Jonathan or Phlox.

"How do we feel, T'Pol?"

I watched as he scanned the overhead readings. "I am not sure, Phlox."

"It's going to take sometime for all of your faculties to function properly. Are you having trouble seeing?"

I frowned at him, "Yes."

"You have suffered mild burns to both lids, it will be necessary to wear dark glasses to protect your eyes until they have healed, you will have to learn patience."

"Doctor, what of my hearing, I still have an echo?" I shifted trying to find a comfortable position, I then took a deep breath; the pain certainly wasn't asleep. It was sharp enough that I involuntarily winced.

"Your hearing will come back good as new, however T'Pol, we do need to talk." Knowing that I was in pain, he stopped. "First, I believe it's time for more pain medication, I'll be right back."

Jonathan took my hand, absently rubbing our hands together. I could feel Jonathan's apprehension as he considered Phlox's last comments. I myself felt unsettled. I actually hadn't felt well for the last few days. _'Perhaps Phlox has found something wrong with me.'_

Coming right back with a hypo-spray he proceeded to give me a shot. "As I started to say, T'Pol, you have some health issues. I believe that a trip to Andoria at this time would be unwise, even life threatening. I'm not going to release you for service, T'Pol."

I was startled. "I don't understand Phlox, I have been in far worse condition, medically, and I have been able to function and fulfill my duties. What is wrong with me that is life threatening? Surely not my shoulder wound."

"No, No, it's not that." Phlox looked at the two of us, a frown on his face, carefully considering his words. "The miracle you wanted my help with seems to have begun without me." Then a smile began to engulf his entire face and he grabbed Jonathan's hand and began pumping it up and down in an overly zealous human handshake.

I was confused. Then I saw Jonathan's face, heard his thoughts, he was nearly screaming at me.

"T'Pol you're pregnant, Goddamn, we're going to have a baby. Isn't that right Doc.? That's why she's been sick for the last three mornings, isn't it, **isn't it!"**

I couldn't speak. It wasn't possible; we weren't compatible.

."Sweetheart, did you hear me, you're going to have a baby, T'Pol." The tears flowed down his face.

All I could do was look at Phlox. Finally, barely above a whisper, I asked, "How?"

"That's what I wanted the blood sample for, you've had physicals twice a year since you left Enterprise. I've kept track of your blood count, it has changed over the years."

My face was blank; I had no idea what he was talking about. "Explain!"

"Your blood has taken on different components. It has changed over the years, T'Pol, because of the transfusions Jonathan gave you. When he brought you back from Salanacon your organs had quit working, your body never rejected his blood. Over the years your blood has changed to four parts Vulcan to one part human. Apparently suitable for conception and supporting a fetus all on your own."

I was unable to speak, overwhelmed with emotions I couldn't fully identify. I let the tears come. Almost whispering, I asked, "Will I be able to carry it to term, Phlox?"

The smile slowly left his face, "I'm going to be totally honest with both of you, I don't know. That's one of the reasons I won't allow you to go to Andoria. I may need access to medical equipment not normally found on a starship."

I didn't know what to say. I turned to Jonathan. "I can't think; we need to talk about this."

"No, Sweetheart, the talking is over, Phlox has the last say in this as far as I'm concerned, we're not going near Andoria."

I nodded, but I wasn't happy.

"I have one suggestion regarding Andoria. You would need to talk to the President and Admiral Marshall, but for you it's the only alternative I will agree to. Bring the Salanese delegation here. An attempt has already been made on your life. I don't believe they would allow you to go, now, anyway." Phlox waited patiently for me to fully comprehend what he was suggesting.

"I know who Ral is, I heard it enough when you were delirious, T'Pol, I would like nothing better than to find a way to nail him, as the humans say. It concerns me too: you need to close this chapter in your lives." Phlox's face bloomed into one gigantic smile again. "Both of you have more important things about to happen, now."

Jonathan looked at me and nodded. Smiling almost as enthusiastically as the Doctor. All I could do was agree. I was still in shock.

"T'Pol, I want you on intravenous feedings starting immediately, morning sickness will take fluids from both you and the baby. You must spend an hour a day in the Water Exercise Pool. It will strengthen you lower limbs with the least amount of pain. I would wait until your shoulder heals before completely submerging yourself. Jonathan can then help you with upper body strength training, but nothing to strenuous. I'll put together an intravenous feeding program that will help your nausea, too."

"As Phlox has said, we need to bring this to a satisfactory closure, T'Pol. I'll talk to Admiral Marshall ask him to pitch the idea to the President, and T'Pol, no private meetings with Ral!" Jonathan waited for my reaction.

"The only closure that will work for me is their arrest, all of them. If we can prove that they are behind the plot to assassinate their prime minister, they could all be executed. That will satisfy me and bring me closure." I was adamant.

Finally agreeing with me, Jonathan spoke, "While I was talking to Admiral Marshall in the hall, he told me that there are rumors floating on Andoria of a coup attempt to get rid of the prime minister of Salan. Perhaps we can help the rumors, point a finger or two. I'll talk to Malcolm; see what he knows. Maybe he can help us set a trap for Ral and his friends."

Satisfied, I turned to Phlox again, "You are sure aren't you. Do you know the sex of the child?"

Phlox grinned. "Yes I'm sure, and yes I know the sex, she has your ears, T'Pol."

TBC

14


	7. Chapter 7

The Ambassador 

**A/N: Thanks again for the comforting words. I was getting depressed, not as many reviews lately. The stats are encouraging though. Guess I'll finish the story. Could use some encouragement though. Now I introduce you to Ral.**

**Chapter Seven**

I had examined every corner of my sleeping chamber, the walls, the ceiling every piece of furniture. Trying to identify things by shape since nothing would come into focus. Starfleet Medical was boring. I had then recounted the day's events, at least all that I could remember. That turned out to be very little since the explosion happened early in the morning.   
The night was growing very long. Phlox refused to let me leave, and, to be perfectly honest, I had no idea where we would have gone. I wasn't even sure of where Jonathan was now. 

'_So much has happened, some of which I simply do not understand, and my anxiety weighs heavy.'_

" I thought you would be sleeping, T'Pol, are you in pain?" Phlox checked my monitor readings.

"No, I am just restless." I sighed. He was nothing but a blur. "Phlox how long before I can see again?"

"Don't be concerned about your eyesight, you will be fine. It all depends on how much rest you afford yourself. A healing trance would help, T'Pol."

I nodded. "I know. What do you think will happen during my pregnancy? I am extremely anxious." I looked down at my hands; they were trembling.

"I know losing Elizabeth was traumatic. I cannot promise you that there will be no complications, T'Pol; I'm positive that there will be, as a matter of fact. This pregnancy is going to be a landmark case for the medical journals; you are the first. I can assure you that I intend to do everything in my power to protect both you and your child."

"I have concerns. I intended to come to you as soon as we returned from Andoria, to ask for your help to have a child." I shook my head. I still could not believe any of this had happened. "I honestly never expected this, Phlox."

"To be honest with you, T'Pol, I have wondered if it might be possible since I saw the changes taking place in your blood. I must profess I have read everything I can find in the medical journals as well as the Vulcan archives. I am extremely excited about this T'Pol."

I couldn't see him, but I could sense he had something on his mind that he was reluctant to discuss with me. "What is it Phlox?"

"May I ask you a few questions about Vulcan pregnancies?"

"Of course, but I must be truthful with you, having never been pregnant before, I know very little about the subject, I did not expect to ever be pregnant."

"I have spent many hours in the Vulcan medical archives, T'Pol. I understand there is a long bonding process between a Vulcan mother and her child. If I understood it right, it takes something like six years, I believe, to bond."

Suddenly he was quiet again. "Phlox, please, just ask whatever it is you're trying to find out."

"I know this question is going to be painful to answer, but I must ask for the health of both you and the baby. Is nursing your child a vital bonding process?"

I couldn't refrain from sighing as I nodded. The anxiety swept over me making it difficult for me to breath. Well, I had pushed him, forcing the issue.

"I have been pondering ways that I might perform corrective surgery. Don't give up yet, T'Pol. I believe I have come upon an idea, but, I want to consult with a colleague of mine first. If I am right, you may still be able to nurse your child."

I looked up at him, but I was unable to speak, I could feel my emotions near the surface, threatening to spill over into tears.

"Why don't I give you something to help induce your healing trance? I want to keep you for a few days to monitor your vital signs as well as your child's. I don't want any surprises.

"I'll talk to my colleague again after I get you situated, and, perhaps I'll have something to discuss with you and Jonathan when you wake up; something that will produce the desired results that we want. Plus, while I have you captive here, this might also be a good time to talk about your prenatal care regimen."

I nodded, he was correct; I was not going anywhere. I watched his face light up as he approached with his hypo-spray. "Are you sure that there will be no side affects from that?" I pointed to the hypo-spray.

"See, your maternal instincts have kicked in already, T'Pol, you're being overly-protective, just like a mother. You have my word that the only effect it's going to have, is to help both of you relax."

ooooo

I awoke to Jonathan's soft voice whispering in my ear and his hot breath on my neck. I tried rolling over, but I realized I was already on my back and being held down evidently by his strong arm across my waist.

"Wake up sleepy head. You've been asleep long enough and Phlox says you can wake up anytime now. Come on." He gently shook me.

Taking a deep breath, which I immediately regretted, I opened my eyes, or at least I tried. My voice threatened to fail me as I hoarsely said, "Phlox, I thought you said a healing trance would help my sight."

"Let me wash the lids, their just dried shut. Try opening both lids now, T'Pol." I could feel him gently wipe at both eyes again with a damp cloth, then my lids began to open. "There, isn't that better. Just a little dried medication holding them shut. Now can you see?"

"I think so, thank you. Things are not as blurred as they were."

"I have talked with my friend, I have also explained your problem to Jonathan. My colleague agrees with the procedure that I would like to use, and if it meets with the approval of both of you; he would like to assist me with the operation. He said that he could clear his calendar by the end of the week and be here early Monday morning. He has a good feeling about this T'Pol. We both believe that you will have complete use of both mammary glands with very little discomfort."

I could sense Jonathan's excitement and that he was very much in favor of the operation. "Very well, Monday will be fine, Doctor."

I looked up trying to focus on Jonathan. After looking closer at him, I realized he was a mess, "Jonathan where have you been? You don't look like you've had any sleep."

"I'm afraid you're right, we have something not so pleasant to discuss with you, Sweetheart.

"Since the news of the attempt on your life hit the air ways, Ambassador Ral has contacted us no less then a dozen times. Demanding word of your condition, also demanding to talk to you at your earliest convenience.

"I have spent several hours with the President and Admiral Marshal. We have been in communication with the Prime Minister of Salan, who has been begging for information on your condition.

"Malcolm has been here twice, he and Harris have laid out two exceptional plans to choose from; but I believe it depends on Phlox's decision and yours, T'Pol.

"The first thing Malcolm suggests; if both of you agree to it, of course, is a face to face meeting with Ral by way of a live on-line meeting, which is the only way I will agree to a one on one." Jonathan watched me closely as I felt him search my mind for my mental response.

Phlox was first to respond. "It's not the way I would have started your day, T'Pol, but perhaps if you got it over with, you would heal faster. You are plagued with enough anxiety, putting him off only adds to your distress."

"Do you believe I am capable of controlling myself in a face to face on-line encounter with him, Phlox? I must confess that I am not."

He nodded. "I believe that we can take some of the fear out of seeing him. He knows you've been injured. He will expect to see those injuries. Dark glasses, your arm in a sling should be nice diversions. Your hearing is still impaired that will make him sound different. He will be unable to make and hold eye contact. It will be impossible for him to judge his affect on you from your stance because the sling will change your normal posture, plus you will be sitting. Are you getting the picture, T'Pol? Nothing will be as he expects."

His smile and his calm attitude were convincing. "The glasses need to be dark enough that I cannot see the color of his eyes, Phlox."

"I promise, you'll barely be able to make him out, T'Pol."

Jonathan spoke up, "We might have to change that one little part about your being in control, T'Pol, I believe Malcolm has something else in mind. I'll give him a call right now, he can be here in half an hour, he wants your feedback about an idea he has, okay?"

Now I was nauseous. Phlox was watching the monitor above my head and it was obvious he didn't like the affect Jonathan's last statement had on my blood pressure. "Why don't you call Captain Reed, while I see to my patient, she needs to rest now."

Waiting until Jonathan left, I turned to Phlox, "I'm alright now; really, I am. Until now, it had only been talk, I guess the reality of seeing Ral face to face is upsetting me more than I realized. At least this meeting won't be face to face with him in the same room."

"It's going to be just as devastating, T'Pol. You're going to have difficulty keeping things in perspective." I could tell by his expression that my blood pressure was going up again.

I slept with Phlox's help until Malcolm arrived. The next hour we spent going over both plans that Malcolm had drawn up, choosing one, but keeping the other as backup. I wasn't happy with what they wanted me to do, but had to agree that it was more likely to work. The Prime Minister of Salan had also approved the plan_. 'Everyone is pleased with the plan but me, perhaps they would like to take my place.'_

Jonathan took my hand, rubbing the back of it, "Sweetheart, I don't want you to do this unless you're absolutely sure you can pull it off. This is as close as he's going to ever get to you, I promise. We've got him, I can feel it, he's obsessed with you, when he sees you on the screen he's not going to be able to maintain his nice Ambassador from Salanacon facade, trust us on this T'Pol."

'_Trust them! They want me to let Ral attack me verbally.' _

"Are you alright with this T'Pol?" He knew my thoughts.

"I don't know." I stared at nothing.

"I'll call Malcolm right now and cancel the live feed, T'Pol. I won't have you catatonic again." He turned to go make the call.

Shaking, I reached out to him, "Jonathan, no, don't go, I want this to be over, if facing my nightmares again brings and end to it, I'll survive. As Phlox said, we have more important things ahead of us. I want this over and I want it over now.

"My robes are ruined, what do I wear to this on-line event, Jonathan?"

"V'Lar is at Starfleet headquarters. I'll give her a call maybe she will have some ideas."

ooooo

Standing in front of the mirror has told me very little, _'I look like a large_ _green blur.'_ V'Lar has given me her robes. They are not Federation colors, but Admiral Marshall assures me that the emerald green with gold trim and rich deep brown Vulcan symbols is very becoming and quite acceptable. V'Lar has also provided me with the proper ornamentation, including a rather large Vulcan IDIC, and, the Admiral has included the Federation's lapel pieces. Hoshi has volunteered to see to my hair and makeup_. 'I feel like an invalid.'_

Jonathan says I look like a Goddess, which, I am afraid, may not speak well for my appearance.

"Ambassador, your glasses and your sling." I suddenly realized Phlox was holding them out in front of me. "Allow me to put your sling on for you, T'Pol, it will help with the pain." I nearly groaned out loud when I tried moving my arm. "Now for the glasses, the final touch. I believe these are dark enough."

I looked through them and could barely make out the end of my hand. "These will do quite nicely, Phlox. Thank you." I removed them. "I can focus and see better than I have all day. Perhaps my eyes are better." Phlox bowed and smiled.

ooooo

The pounding in my ears was loud and my heart felt like it would give out, it was unbearable. To make matters worse I was nauseous again. I had been sitting in front of the monitor for nearly half an hour. We had been waiting for him, _'Jonathan says that Ral is_ _grandstanding. I must ask him what that means.'_

Ral's image flashed on the monitor, my breath caught. His entrance, late as it was, had had its desired affect; it had indeed unnerved me.   
"Ambassador T'Pol, so you have finally decided to give me an audience with you."   
Shaking, I touched the console to speak. 

"I have agreed to talk with you per your request, Ambassador Ral, please explain what was so urgent that you could not wait until I have been released from Starfleet Medical." I took another deep breath, the pain helped ground me.

"I have been trying for two days to warn you of a rumored attack and because you refused to talk to me, see what has happened. They plan to kill you because you know too much. You aren't the only target, either, T'Pol, my Prime Minister is the ultimate target. Now can you understand why it is imperative that I meet with you personally and in secret? And why I told you it was a matter of national security. You owe me, T'Pol. We both know who they are." He was attempting to take control of the conversation.

"**I owe you!" **I could barely keep a civil tongue. My mind raced, rage just under the surface. I pulled at my injured arm, hoping the pain would help me focus. "Perhaps you would like to explain, Ambassador."

"I protected you from Whitock as best I could, T'Pol, if you hadn't enraged him, he would have tired of you eventually and you would have been no worse off than when you were with me."

"**You protected me!" **I couldn't calm down. "You gave me to Whitock as I recall, with your blessings, Ambassador." I was losing the battle with my self-control.

"I am here to make amends as best I can, T'Pol, but you shouldn't have attacked Whitock. He's obsessed with killing you. He has taken it personally upon himself, and is behind the plot to kill you and he plans to assassinate my Prime Minister as well. There are rumors of a coup planned on my planet and my Prime Minister is in danger. I believe you are the only one he will listen to. He has sent me to reason with you and to plead with you to come to Andoria for talks."

"Are you really speaking on behalf of your government, Ambassador; because, we have been in communication with your Prime Minister and he has recommended that we hold the talks here. Arrangements are already underway for us to use the Federation Assembly Building. Shran has agreed to bring you and your delegation here immediately. I am surprised that you are unaware of this new development, Ambassador Ral."

'_Careful T'Pol, I think your getting away from Malcolm's script.' _I no longer cared about Malcolm's plan.

"I demand to be alone with you, T'Pol, do you understand."

I could hear the anger in his voice. "Ambassador Ral, I have respectfully referred to you by your title, please afford me the same consideration."

Although my vision was blurred, I knew from the way he held his shoulders that he had reached his breaking point; he was out of control and what was facing me now was the animal I had met on Salanacon.

"Touchy, are we, Ambassador T'Pol? Still to austere aren't we." I could just make out the movement of his head and could barely sit still as I felt his gaze explore what I knew he could visibly see of me. Even with my hearing impaired and partial blindness there was no mistaking him.

"How badly hurt are you, Ambassador T'Pol?"

"It's nothing serious, Ambassador Ral."

"Then why the dark glasses and why is your arm in a sling?"

"My eyes were damaged by a fireball from the explosion and I took a piece of shrapnel in my shoulder." I had let my head drop down to where my eyes were focusing on his chest.

"Take you glasses off and look at me when I'm talking to you, T'Pol."

My head jerked up, "What did you say?" My skin crawled, emotions welled up inside me; the feeling of hands pulling at my body threatened my reality.

I said, keep your eyes on mine, T'Pol."

'_He's trying to brow beat you into looking at him, T'Pol, don't and don't take your glasses off, either, keep your head down.'_ I had no intentions of doing anything Ral asked off me.

"I understand that you have taken a mate, does he know that you are a Vulcan Whore, T'Pol?"

My blood ran cold; I held my breath as rage burned within meI moved forward in my chair, **"Is that what I am? You should know, though, shouldn't you? You encouraged your men to do their worst, you allowed your foreman's aberrant behavior as well as the behavior of your guards?"**

Ral was physically shaking**. "I said take your glasses off and look at me, T'Pol." **

"You enjoyed watching your men's deviant behavior towards me, didn't you? And why? Could it be, because, you're like them, that you're abnormal, too. I remember every nightmarish moment in that cave with you and your men. You're just as sick as they are."

Even with my eyesight impaired, his demeanor was clear; it was pure hatred for me that spewed from him.

"As a child I was told that monsters walk among us, Ral, but until my trip to Salanacon, I had never been face to face with one. You and your friends are those monsters."

Ral reached forward and the screen went black. He had disconnected us.

TBC

12


	8. Chapter 8

The Ambassador 

**A/N: Dennis I think I am beginning to address your concern. Thanks.**

**Chapter Eight**

He was gone. I looked at the darkened monitor. Just like that he was gone. I tried reasoning with my thoughts, rationalizing what had just happened. I hadn't followed Harris's instructions. I was so cold I was shaking.

His words were vivid in my mind, beating at me. He had used his hypnotic tone and his soft words and then they had turned into sharp demands, pounding into my brain, just as they had before. He had almost succeeded in pulling me in, hadn't he? He had almost overpowered me, again. Then, I had felt my child move inside of me.

I reached up and removed my glasses, wiping the tears away.

The door opened, Jonathan and Malcolm came into the room. Instantly Jonathan was at my side, kneeling, he rubbed my hands, his own trembling uncontrollably, stroking the side of mine with his. He knew that I wouldn't allow outward signs of intimacy; he was doing the only thing he could think of to calm me, a Vulcan form of intimacy. Our fingers touched. I closed my eyes and deeply inhaled his scent as he leaned across me coming close to my ear.

"T'Pol, please forgive me for getting you involved in all this. I have been so selfish, consumed with getting at that animal; I let my hatred of him blind my judgment. I let Malcolm and Harris talk me into using you to get to Ral. Can you ever forgive me?" I took his hand and brought it to my lips and then pressed it to my cheek rubbing it against my temple. _'I Love thee, Jonathan.' _I wanted his scent all over me.

I heard footsteps; someone else had entered the room. He was to far away for me to make out who was quickly coming towards us.

"What the hell were you doing, T'Pol? That wasn't what we told you to do!" The stranger was Harris, Malcolm's colleague from Section 31.

Before I could open my mouth in protest, Jonathan had reeled around, stood up, and grabbed Harris by the neck of his uniform slamming him into the wall.

"Jonathan, please release him." I could feel his rage; he wanted to kill him.

I raised myself up out of the chair and moved as quickly as I could towards him. "Jonathan, this isn't helping, let go of him." _'Jonathan, please, he isn't Ral, don't kill him.'_

His eyes flashed at me, suddenly realizing what he was doing, Jonathan relaxed his hold. "You're very lucky today, Harris, right now I have a very compelling need to kill someone. You almost filled that need."

Jonathan was tightening his grip again, "If you ever talk like that to my wife again you're going to need help getting your balls out of your ass, you got that. You've got one minute to get out of my sight, and you're never to talk to her again, unless I'm present, is that clear?"

Jonathan pushed him toward the doors and after they opened he shoved Harris out into the hall nearly causing him to loose his balance.

As the doors closed Phlox caught hold of Jonathan's shoulder and escorted him over to one of the bio-beds ordering him to sit down and cool off.

Malcolm slowly walked around Jonathan and came over to me. Keeping his back to Jonathan and speaking very softly, he asked, "Why didn't you follow my script, T'Pol?"

"Walk me over to my bio-bed, please." I took his arm and leaned into him as he led me to my sleeping chamber. "Malcolm, I will not submit to Ral's demands again." Half speaking to myself, I uttered, "Never, ever again."

Malcolm had a look of surprise on his face. "Then, I don't understand; why did you say that you would work with us, if you never intended to follow our instructions in the first place."

"Oh, Malcolm, its not that I didn't intend to, when you're face to face with a predator like Ral, it becomes a matter of survival and your natural instincts are all you have, they take over.

"I did everything Ral asked of me during our first encounter, Malcolm. Still, if you recall, Phlox's medical findings said I was all but dead when you found me, wasn't I. His true intentions were to kill me very slowly and very painfully and I did nearly loose my life." I hesitated, trying to find the right words. "You are our friend, Malcolm, I am telling you this in confidence. I now have two lives to protect. Mine and that of my child, Malcolm."

I searched Malcolm's eyes. Suddenly surprise and understanding flickered to the surface, and then a broad smile spread across his face. Without thinking, he grabbed both of my hands and then he grabbed me, hugging me extremely tight, until I groaned from the pain exuding from my shoulder.

Embarrassment filled him, immediately, he quickly realized what he had done and released me. "Please forgive me for that outburst, Maam." He was beside himself. He stepped back out of my personal space, looking around the room until his eyes fell on Jonathan. "Admiral, Sir, could you come here for a moment, please."

I waited patiently, sitting on top of the bed, amusing myself at the redness of Malcolm's face.

Jonathan quickly approached. "I'm sorry about that outburst, I don't know what got into me, what do you need, Malcolm?"

"Do you think that you and T'Pol could meet me in the conference room in, say, about an hour and a half. I think it's time that the two of you knew what's really going on here. Will you two do that for me?"

"Is Harris going to be there?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes sir, but I'll make sure he keeps his mouth shut unless he's asked a question, how's that.

"There's a lot more going on here than the two of you have been told. The stakes are very high. We've got to get this right the first time, Sir, there won't be a second opportunity.

"Admiral, why don't you make sure T'Pol gets some rest. I'll come for you after I take care of some important matters."

I was thankful that Malcolm had finally left. I wanted to be alone with Jonathan, but I knew Starfleet Medical wasn't exactly conducive to what I wanted. So I concentrated on mundane matters, bombarding him with questions like, Jonathan, where are we going to live? And, do you realize that we don't have even a change of clothing?

ooooo

True to his word, Malcolm showed up exactly one and a half hours later. I had taken a short rest while Jonathan attempted to ascertain the answers to my questions. However, I was not pleased with his findings. As usual, my tastes are extremely different from Jonathan's when it comes to living quarters. I shall have to intercede as soon as Phlox dismisses me. My attention flashed back to Malcolm, he was attempting to include me in the conversation.

"We have a conference call with the Prime Minister of Salan, and Ambassador Shran in about an hour.

"I wanted to try to explain some things to both of you first. The Federation Council met behind closed doors an hour ago. They released Harris and have put me in charge of this investigation. Neither, Mr. President nor Admiral Marshall had been aware of what Harris was trying to do. We'll call in Ambassador V'Lar and Phlox after I'm finished.

"Where do I begin since, I don't know all of the story, I came into the middle of this mess long after Harris had screwed it up big time." Malcolm looked at me; he was choosing his words very carefully.

"Malcolm, I have always believed it's easier to start with what you know, then fill in with what you believe to be the case." I raised my eyebrows, trying to assure him I wasn't going to be offended with whatever he was going to say. But I suspected it wasn't me that he was concerned about, it was Jonathan's reaction that was causing him to be cautious with his comments.

"For Crissakes, Malcolm, spit it out will you. If you're worried about me, just stay on the other side of the table, okay." Jonathan was trying to make light of the situation but he knew that what Malcolm was going to say was probably going to upset him.

"Okay, here it is in a nut shell. Two years ago, the government of Salanacon contacted us, their Prime Minister did, to be exact."

Immediately, Jonathan interrupted. "Do you mean they contacted Starfleet, Section 31 or the Federation?"

"Sorry Sir, I'm a little nervous, they contacted Starfleet, later they turned it over to Harris. The Salan government wanted help taking down a gang of marauders who were dealing on the black market. Their cargo was in such demand that they had been brazenly attacking small settlements all over Salanacon."

Jonathan broke in again, "What kind of Cargo, Malcolm?"

Malcolm looked down at his feet, "I was getting to that, Sir. They deal exclusively in female slaves for S & M purposes, Sir."

My heart quickened. "Excuse me, but what is S & M, Malcolm?"

He hesitated, wetting his lips, then, he looked down at me. "T'Pol, it's Sadomasochism, a combination of sadism and masochism. Do you know what that is T'Pol?"

"Jonathan has used the word a few times, I'm not familiar with the terminology."

"Their sex perverts, they get off on inflicting pain and suffering on their victims during sexual exploitation, they get aroused by being cruel to their partners."

I was shaking again; Jonathan knelt down in front of me, _'Can, you go on, T'Pol?' _ I nodded.

"I'm sorry T'Pol, I know this is difficult, but it gets worse. Starfleet turned it over to Harris because it required covert operations. I came aboard when Harris called in a favor last year. I had recognized the name of the planet, T'Pol. Harris uncovered abductions happening on several other planets, they included our members of the Federation. At last count, ninety-three bodies have been recovered on Salanacon, not all of them are Salanese. Nearly three hundred total are unaccounted for, several different species are involved. As far as we know, T'Pol, you're the only survivor."

"Harris wanted to use T'Pol as bait, didn't he, Malcolm?" Jonathan was a ghastly white; his knuckles were pale from grabbing the edge of the table to hard.

I felt sick, but I didn't want to postpone this any longer. "Please go on Malcolm."

"Yes, they wanted to use T'Pol to lure them out. Use her as the bait in the sting. We didn't know about Ral, not until he refused to talk to anyone but you, T'Pol. We didn't know then, that, he's their ringleader. He's trying to back track, he knows you can identify him. He's trying to change the playing field."

Now I was confused, "Playing field? I don't understand, what do you mean by playing field?"

'He's trying to divert attention from himself to the Prime Minister and you, T'Pol. His communiqué infers kidnapping plots against you and his Prime Minister. He's even offering descriptions of his cohorts, implicating them. I might add, I doubt very seriously that they know he's targeted them. He wants it to look like he's warning you, that he's trying to protect you, T'Pol."

"What now Malcolm, how do you plan to handle this mess?" Jonathan waited, a little to calmly; I could sense his anger.

Inhaling deeply and turning to me, Malcolm answered him. "I want T'Pol to work with me. She knows him better than anyone. Ral wants the Prime Minister's appointment. He's power hungry and he doesn't want Salanacon to become a member of the Federation. But, he has baggage that he needs to dispose of first, his past has caught up with him."

I was startled. "What makes you think that Ral is somehow involved in those ninety-three deaths, or any of the others, for that matter?"

"We didn't until a few days ago. Your identification of Ral and his men set off a chain reaction. I gave Phlox the file on one of the victims found just hours after her death. DNA proof shows that the men who attacked you also attacked her. T'Pol, she was the daughter of the Prime Minister of Salanacon. Her body was deliberately deposited on his doorstep with a note attached. It said something like 'You were warned to step down.' That was two years ago."

"What exactly do you want from me, Malcolm?"

TBC

8


	9. Chapter 9

  
The Ambassador 

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your kind words. A special thanks to Gammara. This chapter is a breather before things really crank up. I may have to go to M before I am finished.**

**Chapter Nine**

The sterile odor is pungent and nearly takes my breath away. Once again here I am, lying on my back in Starfleet Medical. _'I am so tired of this.'_ A sigh escaped my lips.   
"Are we bored? Don't you enjoy my company, T'Pol?" "You know what's wrong, Phlox." Shocked at the raspy sound of my voice, I glared at him. "How long are you going to keep me?" 

With a look of indifference he went on, "You haven't even asked what we did while you were under and I was looking forward to going over the procedures with you. Don't you realize it's not often I get to perform such a delicate operation, T'Pol, and I'm quite proud of myself, actually. We even did a few extra nips and tucks while we had you under."

He had my attention now. "What do you mean by nips and tucks, Phlox? I was of the understanding you were going to do some minor corrective surgery to my glands."

Come on T'Pol, humor me, please, just play along and ask, alright."

"I thought I just did." My words were slightly sharper than I intended, but I was getting perturbed. _'I seem to be more emotional, lately.'_

"I have someone I would like you to meet, T'Pol. Remember, I told you about my colleague who wanted to assist with your surgery; well, you were already under when he arrived so I couldn't make the proper introductions, but he's here now. Sural, will you come in here."   
It was impossible to hide my surprise. Standing over me was a Vulcan.   
"T'Pol, this is my friend and colleague, Dr. Sural." 

Stammering and barely able to speak clearly, I finally tucked my head in acknowledgment and uttered, "Dr. Sural."

"Ambassador T'Pol, it is an honor to at last meet you. Phlox and I have discussed you many times over the years."

I was at a loss for words. He was almost smiling at me and his arched brows indicated that he was enjoying my look of astonishment.

"How are you feeling, Ambassador?"

Trying to clear my throat again, I attempted to speak. "I'm not sure, Dr. Sural, please, excuse the hoarseness, I haven't been awake long….and please call me T'Pol."

"Perhaps it will help if we explain a few things, T'Pol." Dr. Sural looked up at Phlox and I saw him nod, evidently, indicating for him to continue.

"Thanks Phlox, first, the hoarseness in your voice will be with you for a few days, we corrected the damage done to your larynx and your esophagus. Phlox, perhaps you would like to explain the rest to her."

Now I was concerned again but as Phlox came around beside Dr. Sural, he broke into a rather large smile.

"Certainly, my pleasure, I am happy to inform you that we have cleaned up the scar tissue where your knees and ankles were broken, T'Pol, we believe that you're going to regain a large portion of your mobility." His eyes sparkled.

"I can't wait to tell you in more detail about the procedure we used. The Vulcan Medical Academy perfected the method using this splendid tool that Dr. Sural brought with him. I tell you T'Pol, it was amazing, it helped us safely reconstruct your birthing canal."

I was stunned; I hadn't even thought that far ahead, the birthing canal, _'I can't even comprehend the fact that I'm pregnant and your talking of natural childbirth.'_

"Jonathan expressed a desire for you to give birth without a C session if at all possible. I assumed that you two had already discussed this in detail." Phlox had a look that indicated he wasn't so sure now.

"That's alright, Phlox, to be honest with you I would like nothing better, it just hadn't crossed my mind yet. I 'm still shocked by the news that I'm pregnant. What about nursing? That was the reason for this surgery, wasn't it?"

Dr. Sural leaned in closer, "You will be able to nurse and as your body adjusts to the new sensations, the discomfort will disappear. Your stomach is the most challenging; we want to consult with more of our colleagues from the Vulcan Medical Academy before we attempt any surgery. We will wait until after the birth of your child.

"Phlox did a marvelous job the first time, T'Pol, but since then, we have made phenomenal advancements, I want to help rectify the damage we caused not coming to your aid when you so desperately needed us. I hope you can forgive your people for their ignorance."

"I don't know what to say, Doctor," I was shocked.

"Just say yes to whatever we decide to do, and trust us, T'Pol. We will also be with you throughout your pregnancy. Now you need to rest. Phlox is going to give you something to help you into a healing trance. You'll awake in a few hours feeling considerably better than you do now. Then you have many visitors waiting to see you."

I looked over at Phlox, for clarification. "Ambassador V'Lar has been in several times and so has Hoshi."

Hesitating a moment, he went on, "Ral has called several times. He is here, T'Pol. Shran brought him and his delegation in late last night and he is being housed at Starfleet Academy. Ral believes your injuries are still related to the bombing, it's amazing how realistic his concerns appear to be."

Shuddering at the thought, I asked, "Where is Jonathan?"

"He has gone to see Captain Reed. He left shortly after you went back to sleep, I believe he wanted to see what Malcolm had planned. Now lets get you into that healing trance."

I felt the hypo-spray then nothing else.

Five hours later I awoke feeling refreshed and considerably more comfortable and I had a ravenous appetite. "Phlox," still hoarse, I called out again. "Phlox, I'm starved, could you send someone to the cafeteria and see if they have any plomeek soup?"

"I'll be right with you, T'Pol, it's nice to hear that you're hungry. I'll just finish feeding my guests and be right with you. I'll call the cafeteria and see what they have that they can send up here. It's after hours, but they may still have something."

"What time is it, Phlox?" I searched the walls but found nothing that would indicate the time. Thank heaven my eyesight was returning to normal. I waited but there was no response. _'Perhaps he has slipped to the back.'_

I felt amazingly better. Not even a queasy stomach to contend with for a change_. 'Perhaps the worst of the nausea is over.' _

The doors slid open and then I heard Jonathan's voice. "Phlox, where are you?"

"Jonathan, I believe he has gone to the back or perhaps to the office." I raised my brows as he peered around the corner of my draperies that were hiding me from the front entrance.

"Well, what do you know, it looks like my favorite Vulcan is awake." Smiling he came on in and sat on the corner of the bed, and leaning in, he kissed me.

"Where have you been, Jonathan?"

"Well, I've made the rounds, as soon as I was sure you were alright, I went to see Malcolm. After I made him mad I left and went to talk to Marshall. Made him mad too. I made some phone calls, trying to find us a place secure to move into. I came back here, but you were out again for the count so I went to get some lunch. Then the funniest thing happened and I thought I'd better come back here to see Phlox, but, I got hung up talking to people all wanting to know how you're doing, finally here I am. Where'd you say he went?"

"I'm right here." We watched as Phlox came around the corner pushing a stainless steel cart, not one from the Lab but one from the Cafeteria. "Dinner is served. T'Pol, your request has been filled, the Chef made Plomeek soup just for you; it's fresh and I might add it's really hot. Admiral, did you want to see me for a reason?"

"Ah, yeah, as a matter of fact, I did, I'm not feeling so good. I got sick when I stopped for lunch. No one else had a problem with it but the smell made me sick enough that I had to go to the Head, now I'm feeling funny again just smelling T'Pol's soup."

I lowered my eyes.

"T'Pol, how are you feeling now?" Phlox had sat the open bowl of soup in front of me.

"I feel fine." I didn't look up.

"Admiral, what time was it exactly, when you felt nauseated the first time? Was it approximately five hours ago?"

"As a matter of fact it was, why?"

I could feel Phlox staring at me. I shook my head. "I have no idea Phlox."

"Well I believe I do and I think you do too. Might it possibly be Transference, T'Pol?"

Jonathan's mouth dropped. "T'Pol, how could you."

"I didn't intentionally. Remember, I was in a deep healing trance five hours ago." Now I was pouting. It had felt so good being free of the nausea. I really hadn't transferred my morning sickness to him, had I?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Ambassador 

**A/N: Another chapter for setup purposes. Thanks Talaka.**

**Chapter Ten**

I had never been to Section 31 and hadn't expected to find myself there now, but Malcolm had asked us to come to Harris's office for a debriefing.

Arriving early had forced us to entertain ourselves while waiting for Malcolm to call us in. I was uneasy even though I knew I had nothing to fear. I wasn't going to run into Ral; but it seemed that I was constantly being reminded of him.

Realizing I was uncomfortable, Jonathan came over and sat with me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, truly Jonathan it is nothing. I'm just anxious, I know I'm over-reacting." Not wanting to address my uneasiness, I changed the subject. "Have you had anymore symptoms of morning sickness?"

"Not so far. Hey, T'Pol, what's your take on what Phlox said about my problem? I don't get this, Mother by Proxy, stuff he was trying to explain."

"Putting it simply, I believe he means you could experience everything that I do, including childbirth, Jonathan."

"No Shit." Jonathan's expression was one of astonishment. "Ah, yeah, well, is there anything that we can do to put things back the way they should be?"

"How should things be, Jonathan?" I watched him squirm in his seat and silently relished his discomfort. I was supposed to tolerate the discomfort of carrying our child for ten months, and, he believed he should contribute nothing more; as far as he was concerned he had already done his part during conception. _'I have news for you Jonathan, if the next few months are uncomfortable for me, they shall also be uncomfortable for you.'_

I was suddenly jolted back to the present by Malcolm calling us to join him in the next room.

Jonathan pushed my wheelchair into their offices. I looked around at the darkness of the surroundings. It would be depressing to work here day in and day out. The lack of organization was also apparent; everywhere you looked, all you could see was clutter.

"Please excuse Harris's office and his disorderliness. Why, don't you two come on into my office, I guarantee it's neater." Ushering us in, he quickly pulled up an extra chair for Jonathan.

While Malcolm was collecting his files from Harris's office I looked around for the lack of anything better to do. Malcolm was definitely an organized man. Nothing was scattered around on top of the files and nothing seemed out of place. His desk was neat with organizers for everything from pencils to file folders. Most everything today was kept in the computer, but Malcolm appeared to still believe in paper, lots of paper.

On the wall behind his desk was a screen for viewing. He also had a computer but not on his desk, instead it was on a table that was much larger. Yes, his desk was indeed neatly organized, a sharp contrast to that of his superior officer's.

Malcolm returned with his arms full and slowly moved to the table and began sorting.

I watched as he sorted each and every piece of paper into neat little piles on his desk and table; then he sat down. "Admiral please." He gestured toward the seat across from him. Jonathan moved me up against the desk and sat down.

"Okay, Malcolm, why are we here?" Jonathan leaned forward in his seat, wasting no time getting to the point, and putting Malcolm on notice that his report had better be good.

"Sir, please relax, I just wanted the opportunity to talk to the two of you alone and in a more informal setting. I want to go over some things that the two of you have only recently become aware of, I also want you to look at some surveillance tapes that we have of the suspects in this case. Will you please bear with me for just a little longer, Admiral?"

"It had better not take long, T'Pol is tired. Phlox doesn't want her up longer than an hour at a time."

"Sir, I am well aware of T'Pol's condition. If you will let me get down to business, I assure you that I will have her back in bed within the hour.

"First, T'Pol, I owe you an explanation as to how all this started. As you recall, I told you that the Salanese Prime Minister came to us two years ago after the murder of his daughter. We didn't know anything about Ambassador Ral.

"The Prime Minister had marauders kidnapping and then selling Salanese women openly in the slave markets on Orion. But, they were also holding auctions underground where they kept women in S & M holding cells; these were their large moneymakers, they were sold into slavery for sex. We later learned that they could rent a slave so to speak or buy one outright to take with them.

"I know we need to go into more detail about all of this and how I got involved, but, since I want you to get back to your room I was hoping we could start with the surveillance tapes. Is that alright with you, T'Pol?"

"That will be fine Malcolm. We can work for an hour and then I'll return to rest. I'll come back at 1500 hours if that is agreeable and we can work for two more hours if you like."

His face lit up and he smiled, "T'Pol, that would be great. Let me turn the projector on." As he walked around he continued to talk. "These pictures were taken over a period of the last two months, I have several more, but I want you to see if you can identify any of these." Quickly he moved around the desk, darkened the room and turned on the projector.

"These pictures were taken here in San Francisco. I'm going to run this first segment through and then I'll run it again and pause so you can look at them up close."

My heart raced, I recognized four of them. Jonathan had also moved forward in his seat, I was sure he recognized them too, from our meld. My mouth had gone dry. "Malcolm do you happen to have any water?"

"Yes, of course, I'll be right back." He paused the film and left the room.

Jonathan's fingers worked the knots that had just formed at the base of my skull. "Are you okay, T'Pol? You don't look so good and I can feel your heart poundin', you're nearly hyperventilating. Maybe it's to soon to do this."

I looked up. Jonathan was staring at one of them intensely. I was about to ask him if he recognized one of them when Malcolm came back into the office with the water.

"Here T'Pol, and I brought one for you too, Jonathan. Do you recognize any of them?"

Jonathan got up and walked behind Malcolm's desk, picked up a pointer and aimed it at the man standing on the far right, almost out of the picture. "Can you bring this one in closer? He looks like someone I saw in T'Pol's hospital wing. Do you recognize him, T'Pol?"

We watched as Malcolm brought the men in closer, and focused the picture again. I studied him closely and then shook my head, "No, I'm afraid not." "But, I recognize the other four. Whitock is the one in the center and the other three were workers in Ral's factory."

"Malcolm, what make's you think Ral is mixed up with the marauders? All you have is DNA connecting him to T'Pol and this daughter of the Prime Minister. Doesn't seem very substantial to me." Jonathan was frowning as he continued to look at the men on the screen.

Standing, Malcolm took the pointer from Jonathan and motioned for him to sit down. "T'Pol just gave me the corroborating proof that I need. We've seen Whitock with Ral. We've seen the one you pointed to on the end with both Whitock and Ral. And all of these men have been seen as far back as a year ago in the company of other slavery merchants on Orion.

"We believe that Ral is the silent partner. Whitock runs the show. After you've rested we'll go into more detail about what we think is going on. I would like to show you some more pictures right now if you think you're up to it, T'Pol. I'd like to go back to the beginning and show you pictures from our earliest surveillance. Do you think you can hang in here for just a few more minutes? I'll let you go then I promise, this is important."

We spent another hour going forward and backward on the tapes. We quickly became familiar with the main players. What was more interesting, however, were the contacts Ral had made while on Andoria. He definitely was up to something and it was politically motivated.

"Malcolm, I'm going to take T'Pol back to her room to rest now. Would you check right away on the guy I'm sure I saw on T'Pol's floor? If I remember right, he was hanging out around the nurses station, but he wasn't dressed in scrubs."

"Sure, I was going to do it just as soon as you left, anyway. Keep your eyes peeled, Jonathan, I'd hate to think we'd messed up again. I'll get back with you within the hour I'm going to get a picture of him out to all the stations immediately.

ooooo

"I'm hungry Jonathan, can we stop by the Cafeteria? Plomeek soup sounds exceptionally tantalizing to me with perhaps a piece of pecan pie for dessert, and maybe the chef could warm it and put a dip of chocolate ice cream on top with chocolate syrup." My mouth watered.

"T'Pol that sounds disgust…..ingly good, now that I think about it. Sure, lets make a beeline for the Cafeteria."

We sat toward the back of the Cafeteria where we could see everyone coming and going. It didn't take long for us to clean our plates and we began discussing Jonathan's uneasiness about the unidentified man he was certain was roaming the halls of my wing. We heard a message come over the Intercom for Jonathan.

Remaining where I was, I watched him cross to the other side of the room and pick up the house phone for more privacy. His eyes darted back to me and he immediately hung up and quickly crossed the distance to my side.

"We've got to get you out of here and into a more secured area. They've identified our stranger, he wasn't part of the medical team, he was there going over the electrical outlets, said there was a short he'd been told to check out, **near your room**!"

"Where are we going, Jonathan? Phlox won't let me leave the complex." I was full of anxiety again and I could feel my chest tightening.

"Malcolm said to come back to Section 31 and that he'd move us into the secured medical wing. Only authorized personnel can enter, its been reinforced and it's very heavily guarded."

Suddenly the building shook, the floor moved under our feet as fear engulfed me. Jonathan grabbed my chair and quickly wheeled me to the nearest exit and down the corridor toward the entrance to Section 31.

MACO'S met us halfway and took me from Jonathan, running quickly and covering their backs as they went, we wormed our way through the halls until we safely entered Harris's office again.

Malcolm's face was ashen; he had been talking to someone but stopped when they brought me into the room. He lowered his eyes and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, it looks like a bomb went off near your room, T'Pol. It completely blew out the end unit next to yours and nearly took out your entire room, too."

"What about Phlox?" My hands trembled. "Is he all right?"

"We don't know yet, communications are going down everywhere. My line had just gone dead when you walked in. Thank heaven some of our MACO'S are on their way over now with their own communication systems. But for right now, lets get you out of here and over to a more secure area." Malcolm pulled out his phaser and motioned for Jonathan to follow him. With three MACO'S bringing up the rear we followed Malcolm out the other side of their offices.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Ambassador 

**A/N: Vacation is over, this may slow down.**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Malcolm, is Phlox alright?" He had evaded my questions all the way to the secured area and I had had enough. "Stop right here, I'm not going any further until you answer my questions, is that clear?"

Jonathan knew better than to go against my wishes and stopped dead in his tracks. "If I were you Malcolm, I'd answer her questions right now, you don't want to see T'Pol's temper, I can promise you that."

He continued to look everywhere except at me. "Malcolm, I want some answers and I want them now. Just look at me and tell me is he alive or is he dead." My heart began to beat faster with anxiety.

"He's alive." He shifted back and forth on his feet before finally looking at me. "T'Pol, he's been taken to the Vulcan Compound Medical Facility. A Dr. Sural is taking care of him. He has sustained several serious injuries but Sural says he's going to make it.

"Sural wants us to bring you to the Compound, T'Pol. But, we have a mole somewhere, whoever is doing this knows your every move. I think you realize that we can't risk moving you out of here until we are in complete control; and, as if things weren't complicated enough, there's a medical convention scheduled, starting tomorrow. We're going to have medical professionals coming out our ears and their going to be roaming the floors of this facility."

Jonathan was beside himself and his emotions were pounding at me, threatening to push me over the edge as well.

"Malcolm, how are you going to find this mole before they get their hands on T'Pol, or worse, finally succeed in killing her?"

"We're going to go back to the basics, Sir, pound the hallways, check every ID with our personnel files, ask a lot of questions.

"Let's get T'Pol out of the halls first, okay, we'll go to the command center and find out what's going on. After we've got some answers for you, we'll get you settled into your new home away from home."

We wound around the evacuation route to the elevators, going deeper into Starfleet. We were in fact, in Starfleet's Command Center. Jonathan had often referred to it as the War Room.

Having entered almost unnoticed; I looked around. It was much like Enterprise's Plan Room. Harris spotted me and headed toward us as Malcolm tried to usher us away into a quieter part of the room.

"Captain Reed, hold up there, I need to talk to Ambassador T'Pol." He was coming almost at a run now, leaving us no choice but to stop and wait for him, and, he didn't come to a stop until he was almost on top of me. Grabbing my wheelchair away from Malcolm he immediately took me into a side room with the others trying to keep up.

"Hey, Harris, hold up." Jonathan was not happy. Catching up, he literally pushed Harris away from me. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Harris?"

"You stay out of this, Admiral, I'm in charge down here and I have some questions for the Ambassador. Get out of my way, now, or I'll have you physically removed, **Sir**."

"Calm down Jonathan." I did not like Mr. Harris. _'Jonathan, the sooner we comply with his demands the sooner we will be allowed to leave.'_

'_The hell with his demands, he has no right talking to either of us in that manner. I've had enough of this pompous ass.'_

'_Please, Jonathan, all I want to do is get out of here, I need to be alone with you. Do you understand my meaning?' _I had his attention now.

'_Oh, you mean….!' _His demeanor changed. Bringing his attention back to Harris, he glared at him. "Make it fast Harris, before I go over your head, and don't think I won't, because, I will."

"I want to talk to her alone, Admiral." Harris brought himself up to his full height and puffed out his chest, daring Jonathan to make a scene.

'_Jonathan, give us a moment alone, I'll leave my shields down, come in whenever you deem it necessary.' _Slowly he turned and left the room with Malcolm.

"Mr. Harris, I believe you have the floor. What is it that you want from me, and what is so important that it won't wait?"

His face was reddening and his eyes looked as though they might bulge out of his head and I could feel his anger raging out of control. "I expect your complete cooperation in this investigation. I expect you to follow my instructions explicitly, not Malcolm's, and to do whatever I tell you, is that clear, Ambassador? I intend to use you as bait to get to Ambassador Ral."

"Mr. Harris, I would advise you to calm down. Of course I will do everything in my power to help with this investigation, however, you can't honestly expect me to put myself in your care. Malcolm says you have a mole. I have been targeted for assassination twice, Mr. Harris; twice, what are you going to do to protect me from another attempt?

"Also, for you're information, you are not in charge, Mr. Harris. Captain Reed is, and now, unless you want Jonathan and I to both go over you head, please let Malcolm get on with my debriefing. I have nothing more to say to you, Sir."

Jonathan stormed into the room with Malcolm right behind, probably afraid Jonathan was going to attack him. "Now if you will excuse us, Harris, Malcolm has some debriefing to do, get out!"

I was afraid Harris was going to hit Jonathan, but he finally retreated, turned and stomped out mumbling something about calling the President. "Jonathan, you really didn't need to make things worse. I don't believe he handles rejection well." I could hear Malcolm trying to stifle a laugh.

"Come on you two, lets settle down in the back room and try to figure out what's going on here." Malcolm motioned for us to follow him.

"Ah, Malcolm, could you see if the Cafeteria was affected, we haven't had anything to eat. Maybe you could have something delivered, unless you have something down here." He was looking around. I had already looked but could see nothing.

"Sure, what would you two like? We have our own cafeteria down here. T'Pol we have soup and salads. I tell you what; lets go check it out before we get down to business, this is going to take awhile, plus I know you'll want to check on Phlox."

We followed Malcolm, finally coming to the cafeteria. We went through the line and after getting a cart to push our trays back to the debriefing room we settled down to eat.

I realized Malcolm was staring at us. "Is something wrong, Malcolm? I thought you were hungry too."

He was looking at my tray. "Malcolm what is it?"

Looking at me and then at my tray, he pointed. "I don't believe I've ever seen you eat that much in your entire time on Enterprise, T'Pol."

I looked down. Sitting in front of me were two trays. On the first tray was an assortment of salads, a large helping of spaghetti, two servings of garlic bread, minestrone soup, a serving of fried oysters and a bowl of plomeek soup. On the other tray were various desserts; chocolate pie, chocolate pudding, a chocolate covered donut, chocolate ice cream and of course a cup of tea. "There's no red meat, Malcolm, you know I don't eat red meat."

I looked over at Jonathan's tray. He had duplicated mine.

Malcolm was looking at Jonathan's trays, too. "Sir, you don't even like spaghetti."

Jonathan looked up at me shocked. "I don't even like spaghetti, T'Pol. What the hell's going on here?"

"I told you that you could expect to experience some unusual side affects to our pregnancy, Jonathan. This is just a small side affect." I went on with eating my meal.

Malcolm was hysterical now. "I'm sorry, T'Pol, I can't believe this, are you saying he's pregnant, too?"

"Somewhat." I looked up, avoiding Jonathan's eyes. "Perhaps we should begin with the debriefing while we eat, it could take us awhile."

Nodding, Malcolm pulled out his briefcase and spread out his paper notes. "We've got to do some real brainstorming here, otherwise, this guy's going to get away from us, completely unscathed. We want him and his gang.

"T'Pol, Ral needs you out of the way, but why? What damage can you cause him? What can you say that he doesn't want anyone to hear? What do we need from you that he doesn't want us to know about?"

Jonathan jumped in next. "He has his eyes on the highest office in his government. His position now is a stepping-stone to that highest office. He is part of a very profitable business venture as a silent partner in a sex slave ring. We can put him right in the middle of this successful business venture as at least part owner, maybe even as owner. A scandal of this magnitude would ruin his chances. But, the most damaging thing she can prove, is that he killed the Prime Minister's daughter."

Shaking his head, Malcolm looked over at me. "I was going to go over everything we've done over the last few years on this investigation, but I don't think we have time. This animal has too much to loose, he's desperate to silence you, T'Pol. We haven't even hit on the Treason aspect. We don't know if the rumors of a coup are real or not. I think he may very well have intended to knock off the Prime Minister until you came into the picture.

"Harris threw you into the mix, T'Pol, to put a scare into Ral. When he found out you might have encountered this gang, he was gungho to put you right in the middle. He started throwing your name around; and sure enough, Ambassador Ral contacted us wanting you as the negotiator. Harris had no intentions of telling you that it was Ral, he kept saying lets just wait and see what happens. I couldn't reason with him so I contacted Admiral Marshall and he contacted Shran.

"We know what he's done and he knows we know, T'Pol." Malcolm looked down we had both emptied our trays.

Shaking his head, he smiled, "Do either one of you want anything else?" He could barely restrain himself.

"No thank you, Malcolm. I believe we have both had enough." I looked over at Jonathan's empty tray; he had eaten all of his spaghetti.

"We are all in agreement as to what is going on, now we need a plan of action, but first, could you check on Phlox, please?"

"Certainly, I'll do it right now." Malcolm got up and went out to the command center.

"Just what kind of plan you got in mind, T'Pol?" Jonathan was frowning.

"Lets wait until Malcolm comes back, then we'll go over our options, Jonathan."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Ambassador 

A/N: A hurricane day. Hope the electricity doesn't go out.

Chapter Twelve

"I am concerned about Phlox, why was he even in the area of the blast?" Sighing deeply, I lowered my head to Jonathan's shoulder. "All I want is to go home, Jonathan, and to be with you. But, we don't even have a home to go to. I am so exhausted." I did not mean for so much emotion to come out of me, but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm really worried about you, T'Pol, we should just leave here and find somewhere safe where we can live in peace. I want our child to grow up with a mother and father, and, have a normal life."

"As do I, but, we must see this through, otherwise, Ral and his men will continue to rape and kill, ending many lives and many more dreams."

I inhaled Jonathan's scent deeply into my nostrils and nuzzled my head against his chest. "I desire you, Jonathan. Perhaps we should ask Malcolm to take us to our quarters, we can continue this talk again, tomorrow."

"We don't know if you can be intimate right now, T'Pol, it hasn't been long enough after your surgery."

"I believe it will do her more good than harm, Admiral." We both jerked around to see Dr. Sural standing in the doorway. "I just need a few minutes to examine her, then, I prescribe plenty of tender loving care. I believe that would be Phlox's prescription, too." I could not believe it, _'A Vulcan is using the words tender loving care.'_

Regaining my composure, I straightened myself in my chair. "Dr. Sural, good evening. How is Phlox?" My anxiety was heavy as I waited, hoping he had good news, I suddenly realized I was holding my breath.

"He is sleeping comfortably, but he refused to take his pain medication until I agreed to check on you. He was quite adamant about that, made me give my word. He can be quite stubborn and very demanding. Did you know that Doctors do not make good patients, either, T'Pol?"

"He is a very caring, Doctor. How is he really? How serious are his wounds?" I had a dozen questions, but what I really wanted to know was if my friend was going to make a full recovery.

"He has some nasty burns, a punctured lung, his right hand is broken as well as several of his fingers. It took five hours of surgery, but I am confident that he will make a complete recovery."

I visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Doctor." I finally realized that Malcolm was standing directly behind him.

"Malcolm, I don't believe that I can answer any more questions tonight, I am extremely tired and Dr. Sural needs to examine me. Is the Medical Lab still intact?"

"Yes, but the Doctor has brought his bag with him, would you prefer to go to your quarters?" A grin spread across his face as he bowed to Jonathan, who was now turning red, Malcolm had overheard our entire conversation, too.

Clearing his throat, Jonathan looked at me and then at Dr. Sural. "Ah, Doctor, can you do that, or would you rather examine her in the Lab?"

"Your quarters will be fine, I'm not going to do an internal, I just want to take her vitals, do an external and listen to the baby's vital signs. A few minutes alone with her, anywhere, will be fine."

"Malcolm, lead the way, we want to go home." Jonathan slipped behind my wheelchair and indicated that we were ready. We proceeded down the hall first.

"Very good, Sir, can we meet in the morning for an hour or two to go over several ideas as how to proceed with the investigation?"

"Sure, just send someone for us, but call first, okay. Oh, and what about this mole? Shouldn't that be our first priority?"

"I agree, Sir, we will have all the camera tapes shortly. As soon as the explosion happened we went into a full lock down which means no one got out of here without going through our checkpoints.

"That includes everyone; staff, patients, MACO'S; everyone had to go through a retinal verification scan and thumb print scan. We've begun a personnel check, we picked up all guest lists; everything that needs to be done will be done before anyone is allowed to leave.

"We've begun a floor-by-floor search of this building, verifying patients and staff remaining. We will know everyone personally by the time we're done, Sir."

"What about the patient in the room next to T'Pol's?"

"He didn't make it, and what's really strange, he was in a coma, someone else placed the call from his room for his Doctor, who, just happened to be Phlox."

"Did they find two bodies?"

"No Sir, just one, another strange thing, the patient came in with T'Pol, he was one of the MACO'S injured at the same time T'Pol was."

"Here we are, Sir, your own private love nest for the next few days at least, maybe even the duration of this investigation." I could hear Jonathan clear his throat, giving Malcolm a warning look. "We'll wait out here while you three go inside, Sir. When Dr. Sural is ready to leave we'll escort him safely back to the Compound."

"Before we go in, Malcolm; there were two MACO'S who were brought in with me, not one. Phlox said they were seriously wounded but that they would both make a full recovery. There was a young Corporal that came in to find out how they were doing, he talked to me for a few minutes before going on into the waiting area, he said that one of them was a friend."

"Really. We'll go back further in the surveillance tapes, see if we find him. Could be something, I guess. Now go on inside and get started on tonight's plans. Oh, and Sir, if you want something more to eat, just call for room service. They've got chocolate syrup, whip cream, and cherries in the cafeteria, could make the evening more interesting." He was grinning again.

'_Human males.'_ I shook my head, _'I don't think I will ever understand them, that makes no sense, chocolate syrup, whip cream, cherries. Perhaps he's referring to an Ice Cream Sundae. '_

Jonathan took the key from Malcolm and unlocked the door. Finally finding the light, he turned it on and we went inside followed by Dr. Sural. He closed the door. "Excuse me a minute, Doctor, while I find the bedroom, I guess that would be the best place to examine, T'Pol."

"That will be fine, I would prefer that she lie down for the examination, I'll get a more realistic reading. I also need to go over a few things with her. Phlox said he never finished her prenatal instructions. Also, Admiral, are you going to administer her daily intravenous feedings?"

Startled, Jonathan looked at him and then at me. "I never thought about it, is that what Phlox wants me to do? I guess that it must not be too difficult, or you wouldn't even be asking you just call me, Jon?"

"If you like, but that's not your name."

'_T'Pol, he's so Vulcan.' _"Humans often use nicknames. T'Pol usually calls me Jonathan, if you would feel better calling me that, that's fine too."

"Yes, that will suffice, thank you. Now if we could get on with the examination, Jonathan. I believe you said you would locate the bedroom. I can finish and leave you two alone."

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'll be right back." Upon returning, Jonathan led us into the back part of the apartment where light was coming from one of the rooms. He helped me out of the wheelchair onto the bed. "Do you need any of her clothing removed, Doc?"

Frowning, he looked at me and then answered. "It would be preferable, at least loosen her robes, so I may do an external examination."

"Oh, sure." Clumsily, Jonathan began to pull at the top of my robe. I could see from his arched brows that Dr. Sural was amused.

"Jonathan, please allow me." Sural stepped in front of Jonathan and easily opened my robe. "Now lets see how your stitches are doing." Jonathan leaned over his shoulder watching.

"Hey, Doc, Um, you said it wouldn't hurt her to well you know, be intimate, but she shouldn't have any pressure put against that should she?" He was pointing to my breasts.

At first confusion covered Sural's face, but soon it was obvious that the meaning of Jonathan's question registered. "Oh no, not at all, Jonathan. Stimulation is good for this type of surgery, excellent as a matter of fact. It would be a good idea to be gentle, but no you have nothing to be concerned about."

I was growing extremely irritated; they were talking about me as if I weren't even in the room. I could feel my aggravation surfacing. "I would prefer to be included in this conversation, instead of being ignored."

Dr. Sural pulled up a chair and sat next to me. "I was warned that you might bombard me with your emotions. Ambassador V'Lar says that you have exceptional control for someone so young and unable to suppress her emotions." I doubted that.

I watched as he examined me, taking various readings, poking and prodding around my shoulder wound, delicately working his way around my sutures, looking for any signs of infection. "I'm going to leave your intravenous feedings, enough for three days, four times a day. Your stomach can't handle cravings, T'Pol; you must be very faithful with your feeding regimen because it will curtail eating frenzies as well as morning sickness." I was shocked.

"I have already had two eating incidents, Doctor. Should I be concerned?" I had already been thinking about that Ice Cream Sundae.

"No, but take your first feeding before going to sleep. Refrain from eating anything heavy tonight. Beginning tomorrow morning, eat light meals and be sure to space your feedings out so that they supplement your meals, again, I stress keep your meals light." I was disappointed.

"T'Pol, your emotions are near the surface. Do you know what to expect during your pregnancy, concerning your emotions?"

"No, not really. Phlox said that my emotions would be hard to control. But, no I don't honestly know."

"I'm not concerned with you becoming violent, you've been fighting with them long enough to know how to manage them. I don't want you to try to suppress your feelings. Work through them." I was reminded of what Jonathan had told me numerous times before, _'Work through them'_. I realized Dr. Sural had stopped talking.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I was just thinking, Jonathan has given me the same advice numerous times when I have been fighting to suppress my temper."

"Yes, of course. Your child is part Human T'Pol; your relationship with her is going to be different than if she were all Vulcan. A Vulcan child is taught to suppress emotions, for them it is a healthy thing, for your child that isn't necessarily going to be the case. Her father is Human, he will be her foundation and her reinforcement, but you are going to bond with her. You are going to be bombarded day in and day out by her emotions as well as your own."

I nodded. "I know and I am afraid of what kind of mother I will be."

"You will do fine, T'Pol." He turned around to see if Jonathan was out of hearing range. Dropping his voice, "I understand that Human males are sexually prolific, Denobulans too; Phlox I understand, has three wives and many children. I find it very curious. Do you find it inconvenient and demanding on your time?"

My mouth gaped open. I honestly did not know how to respond; thankfully, Jonathan was approaching. "Perhaps this can wait for another time, Doctor."

"Yes, of course. Well, I will leave you two then, remember to rest, and take your intravenous feeding when you retire tonight. Jonathan, I can show both of you how to administer this if you will bring me that small package I brought with me."

'_Finally alone.' _I inhaled deeply and held Jonathan's hand to my lips, kissing his fingers.

"T'Pol, you look completely exhausted." He pulled free, knelt beside the bed and slowly began undressing me. I watched as he lowered his head and nibbled on my bare neck as he exposed it, I shivered uncontrollably. Thinking that I was cold, he looked around for the thermostat and found it near the door, he increased the temperature and then continued with his ministrations. "Raise up and I'll help you out of your robe."

"It would be easier for me to stand, Jonathan." I tried to set up; finally, with Jonathan's help I hung my legs over the edge and he continued undressing me. My skin tingled sending warm sensations up and down my spine as he kissed and caressed exposed parts of my body. I gasped trying to catch my breath. My vulnerability was as exposed as my skin.

It hadn't taken Jonathan long in the beginning to realize why I did not like being touched in public. My skin is so sensitive, that when he barely touches me it brings forth an erotic response.

Vulcans are touch telepaths; and as he touched me now, I could feel and experience his arousal and he mine.

Touching me had been the most difficult thing I had ever allowed him to do. Going back to the beginning, back to the Island after Salanacon, trusting him, being completely honest with him.

We had touched numerous times before, but I could always control the sensations by shielding against his emotions and his touch. But after the attack I was no longer able to hide my vulnerability from him, I realized I didn't want too. I couldn't hide my disgust either, my disgust at seeing the scars and marks that marred my body. I was completely splayed open for him to see.

Jonathan never once flinched, nor did he ever let his eyes fall away from my body in disgust. He shed tears, yes, but he never turned away. He succeeded in making me feel like a woman again.

I pulled his head down towards me, searching out his mouth with mine. The sensations flowing between us electrified every part of my body. I wanted him.

As my fingers caressed his mind I was reminded of something Phlox had said about my sexual appetite. My hormones were going to run rampant, he had said, and that I should enjoy the perks of my condition. My needs would become quite demanding on Jonathan, but that I should find them quite pleasurable. I smiled as I continued with the seduction of my husband.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Ambassador 

**A/N: **

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Wake up, T'Pol." I felt myself being shaken. I had been dreaming, and it had been quite pleasurable. "T'Pol, I love your dreams but Malcolm just called, he's sending someone for us within the hour. He says he's got our suspect on tape, and he thinks he's also found your Corporal."

I rolled over onto my back and stretched out to my full length and then groaned, wishing that I hadn't. "Why are we always in a hurry, rushing around constantly? I don't want to rush, I'm tired of rushing." I looked up to see a startled look on Jonathan's face. "What!"

"You're complaining. I've never, ever, heard you complain about anything, T'Pol, at least not what you could blatantly describe as out and out complaining. Are you all right, Sweetheart?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just don't want to go. At least call Malcolm and tell him I can't make it in an hour. I want to take my time." I looked up at him slightly embarrassed when I realized that he was right. But, what I was actually doing, was pouting.

"I think I'll call Dr. Sural, you're not acting right, you're a Vulcan, remember." He came over to the bed and sat next to me. "What's really wrong, T'Pol?"

"I'm sorry, Jonathan, really I'm fine. Dr. Sural warned me that my hormones could cause me to be overly emotional. That may be what has happened. I would prefer to stay here in bed with you. Is that so wrong? Oh, never mind, I'll get up. Could you call Malcolm and ask if I could have an extra forty-five minutes, please."

ooooo

Exactly one hour and forty-five minutes later our escort knocked on our door. Jonathan had given me my second intravenous feeding; I was dressed and ready. I was also hungry.

We stopped at the cafeteria and with Jonathan's guidance, I selected a more suitable breakfast, although, it wasn't my first choice. And I might add we both wanted something else. With an extra cup of tea and Jonathan an extra coffee we proceeded to the command center for our briefing.

"Good morning, Malcolm, this had better be good, you pulled T'Pol out of bed before she was ready to get up." I turned a shade darker. I also gave Jonathan a mental reprimand.

"I'm sorry, T'Pol, I just thought that you would want to know what we found on the tapes. I'll remember next time not to disturb you unless it's an emergency until, say, 1000 hours. Would that be better?"

Giving Jonathan a stern look, I nodded. "That will be fine, Malcolm, what do you have?"

"I've already put the tapes in and what you're going to see first is our stranger, the electrician." I watched the screen as Malcolm worked to bring it into focus. "We've got almost a week's worth of tape on him. He's been in and out of the end unit next to the Lab, several times a day, actually with each shift change. As a matter of fact he's shown up every day since you were admitted."

I concentrated on his face, but I did not recognize him. "I'm sorry Malcolm, but as you know, my sight was and still is less than adequate. Perhaps if I had heard him speak I might be able to tell you something, but no, I've never seen him."

"Then you never saw him on Salanacon?"

I looked back towards the screen, "He does not look familiar, Malcolm." I swallowed hard, the images in the cave brought bile up into my throat. I forced the thought from my mind. "What else do you have on him?"

"We've been through all the tapes, the only floor he frequented was yours. The only room he is actually seen entering is the one next to the Lab. Your sleeping area shared the same connecting wall. The blast took out that wall.

"You can be thankful that you made a stop in the cafeteria first; otherwise, you more than likely would have been one of the fatalities. The patient next door to you was in a coma T'Pol, and Phlox was his doctor, too. As you can see our suspect is carrying an electrician's box. Each time he's entered the room he's carried that box in there with him, until that last day." Malcolm fast -forwarded the tapes and then stopped again. "Now, take a good look at what he's carrying in his hand, this is on the day of the explosion. Wouldn't you say that's big enough to carry a bomb inside without drawing attention? Looks like any normal backpack, doesn't it."

"We think that he was monitoring your conversations, T'Pol. He probably bugged it shortly after you arrived, came back at the end of each day and picked up the tape. On the last day he brought in the bomb, probably had a remote control device. He called for Phlox and then simply collected his stuff and left. He waited until he was clear and then hit the remote, or he might have set a triggering device to go off when Phlox opened the door, and, boom, it goes off. No witnesses."

Jonathan had been sitting quietly taking all of this in. "Alright, Malcolm, lets say you're right, how do we find this bastard? He didn't die in the blast. That poor innocent boy did."

"I don't have that answer for you yet, but I do have T'Pol's Corporal. He came to us the first thing this morning right after he came in to see his friend.

"Why don't you two relax a few minutes, take a break. I'll send someone to the cafeteria to get fresh coffee and tea; you want anything to eat? I'll also have them bring the Corporal up from downstairs."

I looked at Jonathan. "I believe that I would like a bowl of plomeek soup, the same for you Jonathan?"

"I guess, sure you don't want something a little more substantial to go along with it, like bread, maybe, T'Pol?"

"Yes, that would be fine." I wanted more than that, but I was reminded of Dr. Sural's warning.

Malcolm left and I asked Jonathan to help me stand up for a few minutes so that I could stretch my legs and straighten out my body. "How long have we been here?"

"More than an hour. Are you tired?"

"Not really, I was just thinking about Phlox, I would like to see him today, if possible."

"Sure, we'll ask Malcolm to take us over to the Compound when we finish here. He owes us that much."

There was a commotion in the hallway and then a cart from the cafeteria came around the corner. It was loaded down with a large carafe of coffee, and another one full of hot tea. The tray held an assortment of crackers, breads, small snack cakes and a large tureen of plomeek soup. The smell was pleasant to my nostrils.

I had just settled myself at the table when Malcolm entered with the young Corporal.

"Corporal Slater, I believe you have met Admiral Archer and his wife, Ambassador T'Pol of Vulcan."

Holding himself at attention, he greeted Jonathan and bowed to me. "Admiral, Ambassador; Maam, it is an honor to see you again, I hope you are well." He held himself at attention again.

"At ease, Corporal, we were just about to have a break, please join us; then we'll get down to business, that's an order, Son." Jonathan smiled hoping to put him at ease.

"Thank you Sir, but I'm not very hungry. But, I could sure use a cup of coffee."

"Help yourself, and try one of those snack cake's, too, they go good with coffee. I have a feeling we may be here awhile. We're having some of T'Pol's favorite soup, pretty good stuff, too, its called Plomeek soup, want me to get you a bowl?"

"No thank you, Sir. This cake will be fine, I'll just get some coffee to go with it."

Malcolm had been quietly listening to the entire conversation. "While you get your trays, Admiral, I'll go on if that's alright, we've got a lot to cover."

"Go right ahead." Jonathan filled his bowl and grabbed a small plate for the crackers, breads and snack cakes. He came back to sit down. Holding the tray for him, I simply reminded him that that was exactly what I had wanted and thanked him, setting his tray down in front of me. He gave me a startled look but got back up and got another tray for himself.

Amused, Malcolm looked away from me and went back to his list of questions. "Corporal, I understand that you were a close friend of Corporal Landers. How long had you known him?"

He wiped his mouth with the napkin he had placed in his lap. "Sir, Johnny and I grew up together, we were best buddies as far back as grade school. We enlisted together."

I watched as the young Corporal fought to control his emotions. He held his coffee with both hands to keep from spilling it on him, and raised it slowly to his lips.

"I understand that you were at Starfleet Medical all night. How exactly did your friend get hurt?"

Surprised, he looked up and then he looked over at me. "Sir, we were both in the apartment when Ambassador T'Pol was injured. We were between her and the blast when the bomb went off. Johnny was too close." He hesitated for a moment. "Admiral Archer and I carried her outside and then he helped me carry Johnny out. Admiral Archer was the one who insisted that Johnny be put in the transport with her, there was one other badly injured MACO who was transported with them too, he was a friend of ours."

"Would that be Johnson?"

"Yes Sir."

"Can you tell us about that night, Corporal?"

He ran his fingers absently through his hair, deep in concentration. "Well, I was ordered to monitor the hall, Admiral Marshall was inside talking to the President of the Federation. I remember Admiral Archer was extremely worried, he was pacing back and forth in the hall. I guess he remembered me because he started asking me all kinds of questions about the attack. I tried to explain what I knew, which was very little, but I don't think he was really in any shape to understand. His eyes kept going back to the emergency entrance. He was worried about his wife."

"What else do you remember?" Malcolm poured him another cup of coffee and encouraged him to go on.

"I wanted to see my buddies, I asked Admiral Archer to excuse me and I headed for the Lab. When I got inside I saw Ambassador T'Pol lying on a bio-bed. She was covered in green blood, it looked to me like she had lost a lot.

"She was conscious and must have heard me talking to the Admiral because she told me that my friends had been taken up for surgery." He shook his head. "There was so much blood on the front of her robes," he hesitated, as if visualizing everything he had seen. "Anyway, all I could do was stare."

"I'm sorry about that, too, Maam, I had never seen green blood before and I was afraid you were bleeding to death."

"I remember, Corporal, and I would like to thank you again for your concern that night."

A warm smile crossed his face. "Can I ask you a question, Maam?"

"Certainly, what would you like to know? I'll try to answer."

"What happened to Johnny?" He was visibly moved. "He was better when I saw him yesterday. Now he's dead. I've got to tell his parents something." He brushed away a tear. "Rumors have it that someone tried to put your lights out, Maam."

My eyebrows went up in confusion but Jonathan gestured with a nod indicating I should continue. "I'm hoping that you can help us find out what happened. Captain Reed has some surveillance tapes we would like you to watch with us. Perhaps you will see something that we have missed. Did you stop by to see him everyday?"

"Yeah, sometimes two maybe three times a day. Dr. Phlox said that talking to him might help, so, I always told him what I was doing and what was happening that day on the job."

Malcolm turned on the projector. He had rewound it to the spot that our stranger had come into the picture and he now stared back at us from the large screen. "Do you recognize this man, Corporal?"

It didn't take him long, "Yeah, I sure do. I saw him a lot in the hallways on Johnny's floor. I even ran into him in Johnny's room. I think he said he was trying to find an electrical short or something; anyway, he messed around with the wall outlet behind Johnny's bed."

Malcolm turned off the projector and wrote down a few more notes. "Corporal did you ever get this man's name? Or did you ever talk to him?"

"I think he said his name was Jack or Jake, I'm not sure, now. He asked about Johnny, wanted to know how he got hurt."

Now Jonathan was alert. "Corporal, did the conversation ever come around to Ambassador T'Pol?"

"As a matter of fact it did, I think he brought it up. He wanted to know if I knew that there was a celebrity right next door. I had no idea who he was talking about. When he told me it was you, I guess I said something about Johnny getting hurt at the same time. He wanted to know if you had been seriously hurt too, and, if I had seen you since you had been admitted."

He lowered his head looking at his hands in his lap; then he looked up at me. Barely above a whisper he asked, "Maam, I want to know what happened to Johnny and why."

The truth was devastating, but after he had regained his composure we talked for another hour, going over anything that he thought might help. He had told our stranger that my injuries were superficial, which was probably why he had decided to use a bomb. We showed him pictures of our other suspects, but he didn't recognize any of them.

It was difficult for him, but in the end he had been very helpful. He left but only after Jonathan promised to make arrangements to have him transferred so that he could work with us. He was adamant to stay and see this through for his friend. Corporal Slater is quite a young man.

Malcolm realized I was exhausted and reluctantly agreed to a break and had us taken back to our quarters so that I could rest. My limbs were stiff, my head ached and I was completely drained of my strength. Lying down felt extremely good.

ooooo

After Jonathan and I had settled back into our respective places, Malcolm looked toward me. "I didn't want to have this conversation while Corporal Slater was here, we still don't know for sure that the electrician is our mole, but I'm ninety-nine percent sure.

"This whole thing has been confusing as hell, T'Pol. Harris has tried putting the pieces together, and actually he's done a pretty good job. His theories are pretty good, too." Malcolm stopped and turned toward the door, frowning. "You could have given me a few more minutes to warm them to the idea."

Harris was standing in the doorway. Jonathan jumped to his feet and rushed toward him when Harris quickly held up a white handkerchief waving it back and forth. "Please, Jonathan, I'm not going to step one foot closer, I promise. First, I want to apologize for my stupidity during our last encounter. Secondly, I'm begging you to give me five minutes and then I promise to leave the two of you alone." He remained in the doorway, completely still.

Jonathan backed away from him and turned back toward Malcolm. "Alright, this had better be good Malcolm, otherwise, I may bust you back to Private. "You've got one minute Harris, make it good."

"Thanks, first I want to apologize, Ambassador, I was completely out of line. You surprised me; the Vulcans I know are completely void of emotion. I didn't expect you to lose it like that."

"Mr. Harris. Then, I believe it is I who owe you an apology. At least you can now attest to the fact that I, a Vulcan, have a temper."

Jonathan was becoming annoyed. "Enough, Harris, quit licking our boots and start talking, you're running out of time."

"I have in my hand here, a file containing everything on this case, from day one, more than two years worth. Malcolm's right, without the total picture nothing makes any sense. What do you say, Jonathan, can I stay a few more minutes, I promise not to wear out my welcome. I'll leave as soon as you tell me to go, fair enough?" Finally, after looking at me, Jonathan nodded.

"I'm sorry about our last meeting. I've been working this case along time and for some reason I'm having a difficult time dealing with this one. They warn you against getting personally involved, well, I'm afraid I've gotten to close. The Prime Minister's daughter was a year younger than my daughter; it's hard looking at the autopsy report, you know, seeing what was done to her; really, hit me hard. I've seen bad stuff like that before, but for some reason this time it's different, this time it hit home.

"Anyway, enough of that, I can give you a chronology of events, I've got a paper-trail going back before you came into contact with Salanacon, T'Pol. In the beginning there would be one or two abductions a year with no trace of them until their bones turned up several months later. Before your abduction they were up to five a year with no trace of them ever being found. Our men heard rumors of a slave ring from people in the smaller villages. Many of their young girls have disappeared over the years. Jonathan do you want me to go on?"

"Harris, is it worth all the pain you're going to cause T'Pol, by bringing up a lot of ugly stuff?"

"Jonathan, I want to know what he has?"

Shaking his head, Jonathan sat down next to me and indicated for Harris to continue.

"Some of this you've heard I'm sure, from Malcolm, but I would like to start at the beginning. First though, you need to know where this information comes from, we infiltrated their camp of marauders, both on Orion and on Salanacon and we have spies in their government as well as the delegation that arrived yesterday. Our men are deeply embedded and completely trusted.

"Okay, Prime Minister Urdal asked for our help. But, not before he had exhausted all of his own resources. His family was being threatened and he was being pressured to resign. When he refused their demands and doubled his efforts to break up the ring his daughter was killed and dumped in front of his home. I don't know where he found the strength, but, he was even more determined than ever that they were not going to win. He sent the rest of his family into hiding and immediately contacted the Federation. He also requested, at the same time, membership into the Federation. This was two years ago.

"The Council had reservations and wanted a thorough investigation, they also told Urdal that there would be many demands that they would have to meet.

"The Council would have agreed to help, anyway, they were getting similar complaints from all over the quadrant.

"I needed someone who could set up covert operations, so I pulled in a marker that Malcolm owed me and put him in charge of covert operations. It took almost two years to fully infiltrate the camps. We also had insurgents to contend with, government officials on the take, and a huge network of underground slave traders to deal with.

"Then we receive word that the Federation has decided to send T'Pol to handle negotiations, that Salan, as they call themselves now, wants to proceed immediately with their request for membership. Malcolm became concerned because he recognized the location of Salan as the place where you were seriously injured, years before. He told me that T'Pol was probably targeted back then because she was a Vulcan and that Salanacon had an unfavorable history with Vulcan. Malcolm was convinced that you would still be at risk, so, without my knowledge he contacted Shran.

"Now, here's the clincher, Ral and Prime Minister Urdal have a history, too. They're rivals, adversaries; and they go way back. Ral faced off against Urdal for the office Urdal now holds. Ral doesn't want Salan to become part of the Federation while Urdal wants his people to move forward, forget the past, and move on to better times.

"Ral controlled a small faction of insurgents and he immediately got them all riled up by telling them that a Vulcan Negotiator was coming to take away most of their rights. He knew that it would cause trouble; he fully intended to derail the talks.

"Urdal appointed Ral, Ambassador, after he learned we were sending a Vulcan Negotiator. He hoped that by making him the head of the delegation that Ral would be forced to face his demons. It didn't go over well with Ral, and after he made several threats, Urdal, was afraid the talks would be sabotaged. So, he asked that the talks be moved to a neutral planet. That's why we picked Andoria.

"A kidnap plot surfaced after dear sweet Ral made a point of telling his small band of renegades that Vulcans would be storming the city at any time. He convinced them that if they kidnapped you they could stop the talks, and that if they killed you it would put an end to any future talks.

"As I said a minute ago, Malcolm became concerned and contacted Shran. He passed the information on to him to see what he could find out and to tighten security in case the Federation decided to go ahead and send you, T'Pol. Shran contacted Starfleet instead and passed the information on to them.

"We all know what happened next, Starfleet decides to pull T'Pol out of the talks. Shran tells Ral. He turns around and says that unless he deals only with you, there won't be any talks.

"Ral was in the clear until you came into the picture, T'Pol. Everything that's happened since he arrived on the scene has been geared at getting rid of you. He's got to dispose of you because you're a real threat to him.

"He's not stupid T'Pol, they have DNA on their planet, they have autopsy reports, they have access to medical files, it doesn't take a genius to see the similarities between your near fatal injuries and the injuries that killed Urdal's daughter. And you can identify him. Hell you can identify all of them."

Jonathan jumped up, "That's enough, Harris."

'_Please sit down Jonathan.'_

ooooo

Jonathan is unhappy with me. He knows that I am right, but he's not going to admit it. We spent two more hours this afternoon with Malcolm and Harris, discussing a plan to snare Ral.

We really have no other choice; otherwise, this is going to drag on throughout my entire pregnancy. I don't want to be in constant fear for my life and for that of my child's.

Harris has a plan that could work; and its not dangling me in front of Ral; as Jonathan calls it. We know he is behind both attempts to kill me. We have a plan, now to convince Jonathan that it is almost fail-safe.

Malcolm is arranging another on-line conference with Ral right now. No dark glasses, no sling, no losing control. But first, I must meditate.

The Telecom went off forcing me out of my safe place; slowly, I walked in front of the view screen making myself visible to the other party.

"Malcolm, what do you have?" My breathing was ragged, surprised by the interruption, I had to force my heart to beat slower; Jonathan might be taking me to the Vulcan Compound sooner than I planned.

"Are you sure about this, T'Pol? Ral didn't even hesitate; he wants to talk to you, looks like in about half an hour. I gave him the number here like you asked. Again, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I nodded. "We are all in agreement, are we not? We all want this brought to a satisfactory conclusion, sooner rather than later. I have enough on my mind, Malcolm, I don't want to be in fear of Ral."

"Do you want to go over anything, while your waiting? And just for the record, I still think I should be there when you talk to him." He seemed to be looking behind me. I turned around but no one was there. "T'Pol, where's Jonathan?"

"He's here, I won't be alone. Jonathan may be unhappy with our plan but I can depend on him. I must go now, Malcolm, I have some last minute things to take care of before he calls."

"Good luck, T'Pol, don't let him get to you. We've decided to handle this from a position of power, don't forget that, and, don't hesitate to hang up on him if you have to, don't let him dictate to you." I disconnected us.

I took a quick inventory of myself, freshened my makeup and adjusted my robes and adornments. I would look every bit the Vulcan in charge. _'All I need is confidence.'_

I heard the Telecom beeping. The blood drained from my face as I looked at myself in the mirror. It was to late to change my mind now, finally drawing on my resolve and reaching for every inch to bring me to my full height, and with the pain to ground me; I walked with purpose to the Telecom. This performance needed to be convincing, otherwise, I was probably destined to die.

I swallowed hard and walked in front of the monitor. "Good evening, Ambassador Ral."

"Good evening T'Pol, I mean, Ambassador T'Pol. I hope you are well, can you see me?"

"Yes, my eyesight is greatly improved since our last contact."

"Why have you requested this meeting, Ambassador? Not that I object, certainly, since, I have been trying daily to reach you. I was told that you were still hospitalized. It would seem someone was mistaken." He was smiling.

"Ambassador Ral, I did not request this meeting so that we might engage in small talk. I would like to express our gratitude to you and your government for agreeing to hold the negotiations here. I would also like to go over our agenda and see if we might be able to come to an agreement as to when to begin."

"Are you physically able to proceed, T'Pol? I mean Ambassador."

I wanted to slap the smile off his face. "I would not have left the time open for discussion if I were not ready, Ambassador."

Now he was becoming agitated. It's amazing how much better I feel knowing he's not pleased with my abruptness.

"I can be ready tomorrow, however, that may be to soon for you. Are you still under a Doctor's care, T'Pol?"

My skin was beginning to crawl; he was running his red beady eyes up and down my form, what he could see. I hoped he couldn't see my labored breathing, as I was deeply stressed.

"Let us go over the agenda and then we will see if you are still prepared, Ambassador Ral." I silently breathed a sigh of relief; he was not pleased that I had taken control of the conversation.

"Salan petitioned the Federation for membership nearly two years ago. At that time they also asked for our help in bringing an end to a slavery market operating on Salan. We have made substantial progress and I believe that you will find the results interesting, Ambassador.

"One other thing that may please the Prime Minister, the Federation will prosecute to the fullest extent of the law, traders who deal in and sell slaves for sex. Tell him that the Federation has never failed to hand down the punishment of death." He flinched, and he was aware that I had detected his uneasiness.

"Our first order of business must be the drafting of an agreement to end the making and mass production of all biological and chemical weaponry, along with an end to all future research.

"The Federation will insist on full disclosure concerning your warp drive research and your space program, as well as a complete inventory of your arsenal of weapons.

"Each member of the Federation has an Embassy on earth, and in return each planet plays host to our respective Embassies. Are you aware that includes a Vulcan Embassy on your planet, Ambassador?" He flinched again. This time his eyes went cold. His hatred was impossible to hide.

I remained silent allowing him time to think about what I had just said; then I continued. "Your Prime Minister assures me that you do not represent the majority of the Salanese people, I am of course, referring to your hatred of Vulcans, Ambassador."

I paused before delivering the next blow because I wanted him to feel the full effect. "You will be pleased to learn that your Prime Minister has also expressed a very strong desire to have you join my staff, Ambassador, as one of my negotiators." I waited again for effect. "You may want to consider taking sensitivity training, however, because my staff consists of other Vulcans. I would, of course, insist that the proper protocols and conduct be maintained." His face was like stone and all I could see were his red eyes, they were on fire with rage.

I remained silent, watching his expression. Pleased. Seconds passed. "Is there anything that you would like to add to our first days agenda, Ambassador?" Nothing passed his lips.

"Very well then, shall we say 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Admiral Marshall will direct you to the conference room. Good night, Ambassador."

I reached over and turned off the monitor.

I felt ill and rushed for the bathroom, very much aware that I might not make it in time. I sensed that Jonathan was near and then I felt his hands holding me as I sat on the floor and violently convulsed over the toilet… It seemed that it was never going to come to an end, there was nothing left in my stomach to expel… It was impossible to control my shaking as I rested my head against Jonathan's arm trying to catch my breath.

The Telecom went off and I gestured for Jonathan to answer it, I had expected Malcolm to check in with me, knowing he planned to monitor my conversation from Starfleet communications.

I could hear Jonathan easily, because, he was shouting rather loudly at Malcolm. "Oh, yeah, Malcolm, she handled it well alright, she's on the bathroom floor, retching her guts out. Anything you want me to pass on to her between seizures?"

"Shit, I'm sorry, Admiral, I thought from the way she handled it that she was okay. I would have liked to talk to her. But, I guess you can tell her the news. Tell her that the Ambassador called immediately after she disconnected him, demanding to be put through again. He finally settled for talking to Admiral Marshall. Can you believe it; he wanted to know her whereabouts. Marshall told him she was being housed in an undisclosed location because of threats against her.

"He confirmed the meeting tomorrow at 0800 hours and Admiral Marshall told him to come to his office at Starfleet and that he would escort him to an undisclosed location for the meeting. Jonathan, I think T'Pol succeeded in pushing Ral over the edge. We need to proceed very cautiously now, he's really going to be desperate."

"Listen, Malcolm, do you know if Ral is bringing his delegation tomorrow?"

"Shit, we've got way to many unknown variables here; the medical convention, Ral's cohorts and his delegation, T'Pol's condition, is she going to bring her delegation with her?"

I was tired of this whole mess, actually I was totally exhausted, and now I was also in pain. I was sure that I had pulled something during the near expulsion of my stomach. I pulled myself up to the sink and splashed water on my face and rinsed out my mouth. Then I called to Jonathan telling him I wanted to talk to Malcolm, and could he help me out to the front room. Almost immediately he was beside me.

I seated myself in front of the Telecom. "Malcolm, I understand that Jonathan has talked to you about taking us to see Phlox. I would like to do so very shortly if you could arrange it soon. I believe I have pulled some stitches and need to see Dr. Sural."

Startled, Jonathan looked at me, "Why didn't you say something, T'Pol? Just how long have you been in pain, anyway, and when were you going to tell me?"

"Jonathan, I believe I just did it while I was in the bathroom. I may be wrong, but I don't want to take any unnecessary chances, I see a few blood spots."

Jonathan's face turned white, he approached me and I suddenly realized he was going to get extremely personal with Malcolm looking on; I had to remind him that we were not alone.

Concerned, Malcolm interrupted, "I'll be there as soon as I can get there, T'Pol. I'll need a few minutes to muster up a proper escort and I'm going to call ahead and let Dr. Sural know we're coming. I'm on my way." Before I could respond the monitor went black.

Malcolm was true to his word, in no time he was knocking on our door. Jonathan had taken the opportunity to do his own examination and had administered first aid. Neither of us could determine the severity of the damage, so now I am completely covered in bandages because he insisted on treating the entire area affected, but we were ready when Malcolm arrived.

A small army of MACO'S joined us for our brief trip to the Vulcan Compound. Soon inside, we were quickly escorted away to the infirmary where they had just recently moved Phlox.

I spotted him first, his face was red and blistered; some of his hair was missing where it had been burned off. They still had him attached to a respirator. Then I saw his hands; they were both bandaged. They had been burned and one wrist was definitely broken and his fingers were being held straight with splints.

I began to cry, I couldn't stop myself. My friend had nearly died because of me. I had turned away not wanting anyone to see my despair when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a soft whisper in my ear. "Hormones running rampant again, are they?" Phlox turned me around.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I expected, but I wasn't ready to see you like this. Please forgive my emotional outburst. I am ashamed."

"I am touched. I don't believe that I have seen this much emotion from you in a very long time. Now what is this about blood spots, you haven't messed up my beautiful work, have you? I believe it is my finest accomplishment."

I was going to cry again. I shook my head in answer to his question, trying to regain control. "I'm not sure what happened but I may have hit hard on the front of the toilet bowl when I tried to expel the contents of my stomach, earlier."

Dr. Sural had come into the room. "T'Pol, shall we have a look at you? If you gentlemen will excuse us I believe that we will take our patient into the examining room." Dr. Sural led me out of the front area. Phlox came along too, moving very slowly, attached to a portable respirator that he was pulling along with him.

Sural looked over at him and then back to me, shaking his head. "I would tell him to stay put, but we both know he does what he wants, regardless of my orders."

My eyes sparkled, imagining Dr. Sural trying to tell Phlox anything; the corners of my mouth couldn't help but turn up at the edges in the smallest of smiles, visualizing their conversations.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Ambassador 

**A/N: I have tried to keep this from becoming to explicit and yet maintain a high degree of angst. I hope I have succeeded.**

Chapter Fourteen 

We were on our way out of our quarters with Malcolm and several MACO'S, when Hoshi came around the corner. "You got a minute, guys?"

"Barely, what do you need, Hoshi? T'Pol's got a meeting at 0800 hours and we're taking her and Jonathan to the Cafeteria first."

She raised her hands, "I promise I'll only be a minute, Malcolm." She turned towards the two of us, "We would like to do a baby shower on enterprise for you." Hoshi gazed at us anxiously, and then her eyes locked on mine as if expecting a reply to some question.

I had never heard of this human cultural exchange. "The baby is not due for seven more months, Hoshi, is this a common practice among humans? I've never heard of showering together in a communal bonding with a child."

Jonathan seemed to be choking on something, then, when he had regained his composure, he looked up, "Don't you dare start Hoshi; I swear to God I'll throw ice water on you." I watched as Jonathan started toward her, now I was completely confused. Hoshi was, I believe they call it, giggling, and she was getting louder and it seemed to be getting out of control as I had witnessed her doing before, soon the others in the hall were following her example, including Jonathan. Next tears filled Hoshi's eyes and streamed down her face.

It was obvious that I had misunderstood something, but I had no idea what. I tried to remember any incidents involving babies and showers but there had been none.

"Hoshi, if it means that much to you, then of course, we can all participate in the baby's first shower." Again, laughter broke out among the others. _'Jonathan, you owe me an explanation and what is so funny about a baby's shower.'_

Jonathan was holding his sides, his laugh could be heard over the others and now Malcolm was laughing, also.

Now I was aggravated. "I fail to see the humor in this, Jonathan."

Jonathan looked over at Hoshi, tears streaming down his face, "She's a Vulcan for Gods sake, Hoshi, she's never heard of giving a baby shower for the mother-to-be. You started this, now, I want to see you explain it to her, and that's an order."

Jonathan seemed to be experiencing some discomfort because of laughing too hard and I realized Hoshi was enjoying that fact. I also was beginning to relish the same feeling. She took my hand and guided me to one side. "I'll just do that, Sir." I watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, T'Pol, we're not laughing at you, truly we're not. It never occurred to me that Vulcan's might not celebrate the announcement of the coming birth of a baby. We celebrate by throwing the mother-to-be, a baby shower, that's when her friends and relatives bring baby gifts.

I didn't know what to say. I also knew that we didn't have many friends or close relatives here. Enterprise was our family. "On Vulcan we do hold a reverence for the life of a child, Hoshi, but since we are not an outwardly emotional people, we are not as demonstrative, I sometimes believe that is our loss."

She smiled and seemed pleased with my response. "T'Pol, can I ask you something? Its kind of personal." I nodded. "How are you really feeling about all of this? I'm also wondering if the baby was a surprise or if the two of you had planned to get pregnant now?"

I searched her eyes, "You mean my emotions." I took a deep breath, contemplating. "To be completely honest with you and myself, I'm frightened for our child, and no she wasn't planned. We didn't actually believe it at first when Phlox told us."

"She, you're going to have a baby girl?" Hoshi was literally bouncing up and down next to me. "A little girl, oh, I can hardly wait, T'Pol, you two will be staying here for the birth, won't you?"

I looked down; Hoshi had taken my hand and was stroking it, I don't believe she was even aware of what she was doing. It felt perfectly natural and comforting and I had no desire to pull away from her.

"Hopefully, Phlox, will be well enough by then to assist with the delivery. I want to stay here. Dr. Sural intends to stay at the Compound until after the birth, he has agreed to assist Phlox."

"Oh, she's going to have so many Aunts and Uncles, I hope you don't mind, everyone on Enterprise is going to want to claim her. Oh, T'Pol, I am so excited." She paused and then gripping my hand tighter, she looked up at me. "You're afraid that you might not be able to carry her to term, aren't you."

I nodded. "She's not a test tube baby, Hoshi, she's the product of our union, I am afraid to let myself hope, but still, I believe it is what you call a miracle." I felt her warm hand on mine, trying to be reassuring. I suddenly needed to change the subject. "Now, this baby shower that you spoke of; when are you going to tell me exactly what it is?"

During the next few minutes, I listened intently while Hoshi told me about baby showers she had attended. I still wasn't certain why they were going to do this on Enterprise, but she was extremely excited. I agreed with her suggestions and she went happily on her way to make the arrangements.

Malcolm was quietly watching, but upon Hoshi's departure, he quickly approached us. "T'Pol, are you ready? We've only got about fifteen minutes to get you over there. I just checked and Ral hasn't arrived yet, I want to get there before he does. I just wish I was going in with you, I'd feel a lot better."

"I'll be fine, Malcolm, stop worrying." I knew better, but there was no need to cause him more stress. I would be fine once we were seated and the talks were under way…. If I could get past the close proximity to him…. that is.

"How are we going, Malcolm?" Jonathan had come to stand beside me. "Are we taking the transport or are we walking?"

"Walking, are you crazy, we've got a transport waiting at the emergency entrance. Lets go." Malcolm led the way, as we continued down the hall.

"By the way, the medical convention is going on now, so we need to be especially careful. As much as I hate to do it, we've got to cross the lobby to get to the emergency area and then we're a short distance from the transport. We're likely to run into conventioneers in the halls so I want you to stay close together. I've got MACO'S stationed on each floor and we'll have an escort, they're waiting for us at the end of the hall.

"While we walk, I need to talk to you about something. We've been trying to figure out how Whitock and his friends fit into all of this. I'm afraid that Harris hasn't been completely forthright with us. I found papers that he didn't turn over with the rest of his files; they're pertinent to this case. He claims that he simply overlooked them. But, when he saw I had them he wasn't at all pleased, in fact he seemed extremely nervous about the whole thing, and he definitely wished he were somewhere else.

"It appears that Whitock was a childhood friend of Ral's, they went to school together, the whole nine yards, best pals. He even went to work for him and eventually became his foreman. He seems to be extremely well off for his position, like maybe he's got money coming from somewhere other than his salary from the factory.

"He has one nasty hang-up, though; he's got an unusually active sexual appetite, he's even been known to get too rough. Ral has gotten him out of serious trouble several times over the years.

"The files that Harris gave us didn't have much detail on Ral or Whitock, most of what I just gave you came from the missing file. That file goes back before Salan contacted the Federation. And get this, Harris was supposedly investigating the disappearances of several young women taken from the home worlds of our council members."

Malcolm hesitated and then looked at me, "I hope your ready for this, according to these records, Harris, found signs of a secret society. They practiced aberrant behavior, including sex, sacrificial offerings and cannibalism, supposedly it all started on Salanacon. I can't find where he ever passed that information on to anyone else. Bones that were found showed signs of dismemberment by use of surgical instruments, not animal dismemberment, very professional looking according to his notes.

"Now, for more bad news, we've been unable to locate Whitock, T'Pol, but he's been spotted here."

Jonathan cut-in. "What the hell's going on, Malcolm? This guy's one of your main players and you've lost him? This guy is one sick sonofabitch, Malcolm. Why was Harris hiding this anyway? He dropped the ball on this one didn't he? And now he's trying to cover his butt, isn't he?"

"Well if he is, Jonathan, he won't get away with it, I can promise you that."

"Getting back to Whitock, we think that as far back as his childhood, or at least his early teen years, Whitock was messing with the girls. The first two abductions I mentioned, they were barely in their teens."

"I Think Ral is just as sick," Jonathan's eyes were disturbing. "Suppose Whitock does the procuring, that keeps Ral in the background, he runs the business, but at the same time, he also gets to enjoy the perks."

Malcolm's communicator went off, "Reed, here."

"Sir, we have an incident, can you talk?"

"Who is this?" Malcolm looked up at me.

"MACO'S, Wilson, Sir. As I said, can you talk?"

"Go ahead. What have you got?"

"Sir, we have a body down here in the basement. It's Major Andrea Buta, she was the evening floor nurse on the secured wing. She's been tortured and mutilated, Sir. And, Sir, she was pregnant and someone cut her open, tore the baby from her and threw it next to the incinerator down here. Also, her floor key is missing.

"We may have a security breach, Sir, at least four of our uniforms are missing. I had just called it in when we were ordered to come down here.

"Sir, is Ambassador T'Pol still on the secured floor?"

"Yes, why?" Malcolm was breathing faster.

"There's a note attached to the baby, it's for Ambassador T'Pol. Sir, this sicko says that she's next."

The last thing I heard was Jonathan screaming**, catch her**. I couldn't stand up; darkness seemed to close in all around me. Then I heard the sound of phaser fire. Confused and frightened I put my head down forcing blood to my brain, then, leaning heavily on my staff I turned in the direction of the firefight.

MACO'S were firing on MACO'S, or at least that was what my eyes perceived. In the ensuing hand to hand combat I felt myself being pulled toward an adjoining hall. To late, I realized what was happening. I felt the prick of a hypo spray to the side of my neck and as I felt the drug taking affect I was lifted up into someone's arms. Everything faded to black.

ooooo

'_T'Pol, can you hear me?'_

The air was bad. My nostrils burned. I opened my eyes. Blackness was all that I could see. The air was extremely close, I could barely breathe.

'_T'Pol?'_

'_Jonathan, please tell me this is not an hallucination?'_

'_It's not. Thank God, I was getting really scared, you've been out for hours.'_

'_What happened?'_

'_Phony MACO'S, they outnumbered us. Before we knew what had happened, you were gone. You got any idea where you are, T'Pol?'_

'_Jonathan, you had better be close by.'_

'_I'm close by; we just can't find you. You're on an old cargo freighter headed for a graveyard of ships. We just haven't been able to pinpoint your bio-signs. There's some kind of interference.'_

'_I'm in a box. There's no light, the air is bad and I'm having difficulty breathing. Jonathan, could you hurry, this cannot be good for the child.'_

'_Jonathan, you're hyperventilating and you're causing me to use more oxygen, you're only making matters worse. Please, calm down, we're both nearly ready to panic.'_

'_Malcolm just said that we're going to transport over to the cargo hold now. I love you T'Pol.'_

'_I love you too, Jonathan, please hurry.'_

I heard screaming, then, I realized that it was coming from me. I could feel the blows jarring me as someone tried to break into the box that held me captive.

"T'Pol are you in there?"

"Jonathan, surely there is an easier way to free me, other than to beat on it until it breaks, you're going to hurt me."

"We've got to get you out of there immediately, T'Pol, there's a large, very heavily armed ship coming out from behind the debris field, it's not in our database."

I could see light coming through where he had pulled up one of the planks holding the box together. "Then please hurry, Jonathan, I will survive."

He used the plank as leverage and removed the lid. Jonathan was preparing to help me up when suddenly I could not longer see him, what I could see terrified me. I had been transported out of the box into an unfamiliar setting.

ooooo

I looked up into faces that were hidden behind hoods; I was lying on my back and was being securely held down by four or maybe six of them. Panic stricken, I thrashed back and forth trying to break loose. It was useless. I raised my shields. I could not allow Jonathan to see what was going to happen.

"Please T'Pol, you're more intelligent than this, save your energy, your efforts are wasted, you know this is utterly futile." He had joined the others and stood at my head applying more pressure to my chest, holding me down.

There was no mistaking the voice. Ral pushed back his hood with his free hand. The pressure was affecting my breathing. Without an adequate air supply I would soon be rendered unconscious.

"Hold her still, while I fasten the restraints. You certainly haven't lost your Vulcan strength have you, T'Pol.

"Since our last meeting, I have contemplated so many ways of killing you, and all of them very slow. You made me quite angry, T'Pol, talking to me like that, now, I'm the one in charge."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he hit me. I could taste the blood where I had bitten the inside of my mouth. "No, no, T'Pol, you will speak only when you are given permission by me to do so. Is that clear?"

Each time I opened my mouth, it only invited him to hit me again. Finally, on the fifth try and barely above a whisper, I said, "I can't breathe." My eyes closed as I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

The pressure on my lungs eased and the next thing I felt was something being put over my nose and mouth. Pure oxygen, as much as I wanted, I filled my lungs to capacity. I continued to inhale deeply, uncertain if that might be my last.

"You only have full capacity in one lung. Did I puncture the other one?"

I nodded. Not caring to be hit again. I continued breathing deeply. He smiled as if the information pleased him. After a few minutes, he removed the oxygen mask from my face.

"As I was saying, I have thought of so many painful ways to kill you, T'Pol, ways that will take hours perhaps even days for you to die. Would you like to know what they are?"

I shook my head and looked away.

"Good, I will tell you anyway. Perhaps you are aware that I have a way of removing the skin, you know, peeling the skin back. First I remove it from the face, then the breasts, I have removed patches of skin from the lower torso, too, while keeping you conscious the entire time. Quite a feat if I say so myself, because most of my playmates don't have your stamina, but then you're a Vulcan, aren't you?" His expression was frightening.

"Breaking your wrists, elbows, knees and ankles did very little to phase you the last time. Perhaps, I will cut both of your arms and feet off this time."

My mouth was dry and I was shaking. The trembling was vibrating through me and I knew he could smell my fear. The look on his face was unnerving me. My breathing was becoming shallow again. This time I feared I might pass out.

"But, then I started thinking, T'Pol, and I reconsidered. You are far too valuable to our membership, T'Pol. I couldn't possibly find anyone better qualified than you, to please certain members of our establishment, they like that rare quality you possess." My stomach threatened to give way to my fear.

"This is a gentleman's club, T'Pol, a very private gentleman's club, what we offer our members is quite unique. It's very exclusive; requirements for membership are extremely rigid. Some of our members are, how do I put this without scaring you, some of our members get overly aggressive and very demanding." He smiled. "We loose some of our best slaves because of their Master's never ending sexual appetite." His smile made me ill.

"Before I fully decide what I'm going to do with you, I believe you should see our establishment, see where you could spend the rest of your life, T'Pol. I believe a tour is in order." He motioned for two of his hooded brothers to join him. "I am going to release her, hold her so that she does not try to run."

While I stood, they tied my hands behind me, and then my upper arms were tightly secured behind my back. Excruciating pain shot through my shoulder as my arms were forced backward causing me to drop to my knees.

"Bring her." Ral turned and headed toward the door. With one on each side of me they grabbed hold of my upper arms forcing me forward, dragging me, the angle tearing at my shoulder. I did not intend to endure the pain and screamed. Upon hearing me, they dropped me and I fell on my face and chest. Which also did not help me. _'Jonathan, where are you?' _

Ral was now standing over me, "What is it? I am losing my patience with you, T'Pol. Perhaps, I should reconsider and just kill you."

"May I speak?" I did not look up, half expecting him to hit me.

"I just asked you a question, did I not? Yes, you may speak." The pleasure in his voice was unmistakable.

"As you know, my left shoulder was injured in the first bomb attempt. Dragging me has re-opened the wound. Also, for your information, I have been walking with the aid of a staff. I believe it was left behind when I was kidnapped, but, if you have such a device, I can walk on my own." Silence ensued.

He turned to talk to someone in the background. "Did you bring anything else back with her? Perhaps something that looks like a walking cane?"

"Yes Sir, it was very unusual, I was going to keep it." The man appeared to be shaken by all the attention Ral was giving him. "I will go immediately and return with it, if that pleases, Sir."

Ral nodded, and with a hand gesture, dismissed him. "T'Pol, when we get to Sick Bay, I will personally tend to your wounds." His smile chilled me to the bone. Making my heart leap into my throat.

Evidently the man did not have far to go, he returned almost immediately, holding my staff. Ral looked at it, taking it from the young man he examined it thoroughly. "Untie her. She needs her staff for walking, if she tries to use it as a weapon, kill her." The two men released me and then helped me to my feet. The one with the staff handed it to me. Smiling.

Ral led the way, with me slowly coming along. His men stood on either side of me, watching cautiously. We took one lift and then another, always going deeper and deeper into the bowels of the ship. Then upon leaving the last lift I could hear screams. He was going to take me to the holding cells and the torture chambers. The screams were coming from the slaves.

Stopping in front of one of the cells, Ral forced me to look inside, after my eyes adjusted I could see that the woman was not alone. She was hanging from something in the ceiling, her back arched with her head between her legs, and he was doing something…. I turned away, afraid that I was going to be sick.

"That's nothing, T'Pol, come along." Grabbing hold of me, he pulled me to the next cell. Each cell contained a female, being serviced by one or more men. He did this three more times forcing me to watch until each session had been completed and the women lay unconscious on the floor. Finally I turned toward the wall and vomited.

"Please, T'Pol, don't prove me wrong about you, I know you have more stamina than all of them. I have something very special to show you, our special toys. Our more aggressive members enjoy using these, this is what you will be trained on and I personally intend to do the training."

I could hear screams coming from the room he was taking me to. I pulled back, and began to fight him. Panic is something I have felt very few times, but I knew that was what I was feeling now. Soon the reality of my situation was going to be right in front of me. I suddenly had the feeling of complete hopelessness again.

Ral opened the door and pushed me inside. Holding my head, he forced me to look around; I fought to free myself, but he had me to firmly, his fingers digging into my wound. My eyes finally came to rest on a couple in the corner, as I gazed upon her child like body I looked into her lifeless eyes and realized she was dead, her attacker didn't seem to mind as he worked feverishly to relieve himself. I felt my knees buckle under me. _'Jonathan please hurry.' _I fainted.

Startled, I opened my eyes. Ral had carried me to Sick Bay after I lost consciousness and was now slapping me to bring me to. He had said he intended to have a look at my injuries. I was laying flat on my back.

"Oh, I am so glad you have decided to join us, T'Pol. Surely you realize that I must examine the merchandise first, some of our members are quite difficult to please. We pride ourselves in the quality of our female slaves. Usually they have been well seasoned before they are brought here to serve us. I am going to make an exception, however, in your case. Our members will be inclined to take you regardless of your physical condition because of your aggressiveness. I may put you in the pit with two of our Klingon female warriors. You will be pleased to learn that your reputation as a fighter precedes you, and is known by every member here, even I am anxious to partake once again." I looked away.

I was lying on a bio-bed similar to those in Starfleet's medical lab. He was going to strip me. My heart raced as he fastened the restraints. He turned his back to me and when he turned back around he was brandishing a long and very ominous looking knife that he was going to use to cut away my robes.

"Try to relax, T'Pol, we wouldn't want to cut anything that we would later regret, now would we." He stood over me momentarily letting his eyes roam. "These are beautiful robes, it's a shame to have to ruin them, but I am anxious to see what is underneath. I don't suppose you would be willing to just simply take them off for me?"

I glared at him. Trying to keep my composure.

"I thought as much, I enjoy this part to much, anyway, it's like stripping away your defenses, the others always resist the inevitable, too."

He picked up the knife and began to cut. I closed my eyes as I felt the layers being peeled away. Soon I could feel the air on my bare chest. My body trembled uncontrollably. I reinforced my shields.

"This is a nasty shoulder wound you have here, it may require more surgery and I see that someone has attempted to make some repairs here." I felt him touch me and I tried to pull away. Ral laughed. You had better get used to being touched and played with like this, our members will do far more than merely touch you." He laughed again as he explored further. "What is this?"

He had found the baby's monitor. I held my breath, refusing to answer him.

He watched it intently for several minutes. Then he put his ear to my heart and listened, he watched my breathing and the monitor. "You're regulating the baby's heart beat with your own." He smiled. "I wanted a way to rid you of this freak of nature, now I believe I have found it."

He reached over and turned it off.

Ral stared in disbelief as he realized what was happening. He watched the transporter's energy burst as I was transported out just as the device deactivated.

ooooo

I was transported directly to Sick Bay aboard a Vulcan Battle Cruiser. Upon seeing Jonathan standing next to me I became hysterical, totally losing control of my emotions. I grabbed him as they tried to secure me to the bio-bed, refusing to let go of him. I had to be treated for shock and then sedated. Thankfully, with Jonathan holding me, and his calming affect on me, I finally quieted down and slept.

Considering the peril I had found myself in, I believe that my breakdown was justified, however, I believe that I shocked the Vulcan doctors. I required further medical attention for my shoulder, but told them I would prefer to wait until my physicians could attend to the more complicated problems. Considering my condition, they agreed.

The baby monitor had jammed all attempts to transport me out sooner. Jonathan knew that the only chance I had was for Ral to search me and to find the device attached to me and deactivate it. He also realized that the only way that was going to happen was if Ral removed my clothing. He had prayed that Ral would want to. His anxiety had been overwhelming while he waited for what he knew had to happen.

Shran and several other ships that were cloaked, had been monitoring the situation, but even with continuous triangulating they, too, could not get a lock on me until Ral turned off the device. They were still speculating as to why Ral was able to transfer me to his ship, but that they could not.

It never occurred to them that the Salanese battleship was equipped with technology far superior to theirs. I shall explain it to them at some future time, but not right now.

Two ships supplied by each member of the Federation are now standing by awaiting instructions from the Fleet Admiral, which is Jonathan.

The fleet would patrol the area; the graveyard of ships had a few surprises. Upon closer inspection, Jonathan realized that several members of Ral's club were hiding their small ships in the debris field.

Medical teams were ready to accompany Captain Reed's men in the painful task of securing the commandeered ship. There were five floors to search and the crew to question, there would be many arrests made as each floor was secured.

The MACO'S had made a quick estimate indicating that there were more than 100 slaves on board, but I knew they would find more, I also knew that at least one was dead, I was sure they would find many in critical condition. I had seen enough to understand why they had such a large turnover of female slaves. Those who had survived would require medical treatment and many sessions in therapy, and I knew that some of them would never recover.

After reassuring Phlox and Dr. Sural that I was fine and that my injuries would hold until I returned, they finally agreed to let me return to the slave ship to retrieve as much data as possible. The answers to many of our questions would be in Ral's data logs. I hoped it would tell us how many planets were involved, where the holding cells were located, who else was involved and more importantly what had happened to the missing men, women and children kidnapped over the years. I kept hoping it wasn't to late to help the others still being held in various locations.

Jonathan finally pulled me away, four hours later, insisting that the Vulcan doctors had ordered me to rest. I refused to concede until he promised that he would stay with me. Exhausted, I finally fell asleep in his arms until we heard the Intercom go off.

"Admiral, I am sorry to disturb you, but Prime Minister Urdal has arrived and is off your port side. He insists on seeing you and Ambassador T'Pol."

I nodded that it was satisfactory and attempted to get up. After groaning a few times, I finally succeeded and was able to hang my feet over the edge of the bunk, forced to hold my left arm against my chest. "It is a good thing that they gave me two robes to wear. Even though I removed this one, it smells undesirable." I had wanted his scent on me and so removed my robe before we retired. He came over to help me dress. "Perhaps the sling is a good idea, Jonathan."

He seemed unusually quiet and reserved as he helped me. I was unable to feel his thoughts. I finally asked what was on his mind that he was shielding from me.

"T'Pol, why did you shut me out, earlier?" He knelt down and balanced himself on his heels in front of me and took my hands in his, and waited for an answer.

At first I looked away, trying to gather my thoughts. Then inhaling deeply, I turned back to him and caressed his face. "I love you to much, Jonathan, I could not let you know what he was going to do to me."

"I don't want you to shut me out, T'Pol. We are bondmates for life, remember."

My eyes glistened over, "My dearest, husband, that is why I raised my shields. You might have died with me. I couldn't let that happen."

He put his arms around me and pulled me close against him and I buried my head in his shoulder. I could feel his emotions flooding me, he wanted to console me in the only way that he knew how, and I wanted him too, but we had business to take care of first.

Finally I was ready, I turned and faced Jonathan, "Well, do I look presentable?"

Jonathan smiled. I was dressed in a long flowing White Vulcan Robe, little ornamentation, very simple actually.

His eyes lit up, "You look like an angel, T'Pol. I'm just glad that your not." He picked up my sling and approached me. "Getting this on is going to hurt like hell, but it will help once we're done." He was right, getting it over my head and my arm into it turned into a fiasco. "I guess I should have untied it first." I looked at him, surprised. I thought he had, normally he would have. It had been a daily routine, lately. We both groaned, today had taken its toll on him as well.

Taking my staff and with Jonathan holding my left elbow we proceeded to the lift. We were to meet the Prime Minister in the conference room.

Hesitating for a moment outside the door, Jonathan asked me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'm going to be. It would have been better had he waited until tomorrow. But I can understand his impatience."

"Lets get it over with. I want to get you in bed." He grinned. He knew what I had been thinking and his nervous adrenaline was in overdrive.

Totally in agreement, we turned and entered. "Prime Minister Urdal, I'm sorry we are late." Jonathan offered his hand. "I am Admiral Jonathan Archer and this is my wife, Ambassador T'Pol of Vulcan."

"I am honored to at last meet you, Ambassador T'Pol. I only wish it were under more pleasant circumstances... I was told that you were in grave danger today. I am sorry to have placed you and your child at risk and I truly hope that we can get on with our lives now."

"As do we, Prime Minister. I only wish that we could have helped sooner. Perhaps things would have turned out differently for you."

He bowed, and his features suddenly seemed older. He was tired. Pain had taken its toll on him as well…. We still had our daughter.

Silence filled the room as he composed his thoughts. "I would like to see Ral?"

Jonathan looked at me. "Prime Minister that might not be a good idea. Why would you want to put yourself through something like that, anyway?"

Again silence, then he looked at me. "I believe your wife knows why?" At first his comment confused me, then I realized he wanted to ask Ral, why?

"Jonathan, I believe we can arrange for him to come with us in the morning, we begin interrogations at 0900 hours. Is that agreeable with you, Prime Minister?"

"Yes, thank you. Where shall I meet you?" I looked at Jonathan, I honestly did not know. _'Where?'_

Smiling, Jonathan grinned and said, "The Vulcans have offered their interrogation facilities and I thought that we might just take them up on it."

Arching my eyebrows in surprise, I nearly smiled. "Excellent choice."

"Does that meet with your approval, Prime Minister? Will it bother you, being on a Vulcan ship?" Jonathan had a look of concern on his face as he waited for his reply.

"Not at all, and as your wife just said, I too, believe it's an excellent choice."

"Very well then, if you will excuse us, my wife needs to rest." Jonathan took hold of me and helped me up. I said nothing verbally, but I felt every inch of my body protest.

"I'm sorry, Ambassador, it was inconsiderate of me to even request this meeting, tonight, I just had to know if he had been captured. Then I wanted to meet both of you. You're the ones who made it possible. I'll take your leave now and say good night. I'll see you then in the morning at 0900 hours and I'll make my arrangements with the Vulcan ship when I return to mine."

"Oh, that won't be necessary Prime Minister, I will add your name to the list to be allowed admittance. We'll see you there at 0900 hours. Good night, Sir."

"Good night, and thank you again." He turned and left the room.

ooooo

Half way back to our quarters, Jonathan picked me up and carried me tightly against him. I nuzzled, burying myself in his arms as close as I could possibly get and closed my eyes. I could feel his emotions welling up inside of him, as they were in me. How differently things could have ended today. I will always be eternally grateful that help arrived in time.

Once inside our quarters, we consoled each other, seeing to one another's needs. Our time together was intimate, tender and extremely emotional for both of us and later we slept soundly in each other's arms for the first time in weeks.

ooooo

Since I was not returning immediately to Starfleet Medical, they had informed the Vulcan medical staff that I was to report to them before doing anything else. Phlox and Dr. Sural had given them a list of tests to do and they were to see that I received supplements since I would not get my daily intravenous feedings. I was lectured to, for five minutes, telling me that I belonged off my feet, and in bed. When I finally made it clear to them that I had no intentions of going to bed they finally conceded, but still forced me onto the bio-bed for tests. With only five minutes to spare, Jonathan pulled me away from Sick Bay.

We were quickly led back to the interrogation facilities toward the back of the ship, where we met Prime Minister Urdal. It was apparent that he had been waiting for a while and he seemed very nervous and very tired, like he had not slept at all.

"Are you sure you want to do this Prime Minister." Jonathan studied him closely.

"No, I'm not sure, but I suspect Admiral, that you feel the same way I do. If you can handle it, I can handle it. Are they going to bring him in here, unattended?" He was sweating.

"No, and we are on this side of a two way mirror. We can see him but he can't see us. We will confront him, but not until later."

I was apprehensive as I took in his demeanor. I was not convinced that this was a good idea for Jonathan or the Prime Minister. However, I was more concerned as to what he might do if he came face to face with Ral.

Malcolm entered the room next to us and came to the glass. 'He is coming now." He went to the door and opened it. Ral entered. He was no longer richly dressed; he was instead, in Vulcan gray prison dress and his hands and feet were shackled. Inside, I rather enjoyed the look.

The first comments from him were to the effect that he was being held unlawfully. He claimed diplomatic immunity and that he was entitled to counsel and he demanded to talk with his government immediately.

Malcolm went to the Intercom, "Prime Minister, would you please step in here."

Jonathan and I looked at each other, surprised.

"Don't worry, I have already talked to Captain Reed, he discussed what he has in mind, and asked if I could go along with it. I want to help, so of course, I said yes. Don't worry I won't be alone with him. That is all that concerned me, too." He walked out and entered the next room. We sat down near the window and listened.

"Prime Minister, I didn't know that you were here. I was just going to ask to talk to you." Ral was to say the least, shocked. "What are you doing here?" Now he was apprehensive. "None of what they have told you is true, I assure you." He stopped, expecting the Prime Minister to come to his defense, but he said nothing. "There has been some kind of misunderstanding or a cruel joke has been played on me. I assure you I would never frequent such an unsavory establishment. I accepted an invitation to dine on an entertainment facility, that is all, Prime Minister.

"Sir, tell them that I don't have to answer any of their questions, and that I cannot be treated as a common criminal, at the very least they should be treating me with the respect due my position in your government." He was becoming agitated.

Prime Minister Urdal walked around in front of Ral and sat down. We could feel the tension. Then looking him in the eye, he said, "I have just returned from your ship, the slave ship, I spent the night going from floor to floor."

Ral turned ghastly pale.

"I have talked to the crew, whom all seem to know you at least by name. I talked with those who have been arrested. I tried talking to the victims; some of them were not going to survive the night, Ral.

"Three hours ago I relieved you of your post. You're no longer under the protection of the Salanese government, Ral. You are under investigation for serious crimes against the government, against your own people, and now, these despicable atrocities. You are on your own, Ral." He got up and walked over to the glass.

Malcolm went to the Intercom, "Ambassador T'Pol, would you please come to Interrogation Room One, please." Ral jerked around and looked at Malcolm.

"She can't come in here right now, the Prime Minister shouldn't be subjected to her hysterics." Ral was sweating profusely.

I stood up and Jonathan took my hands, "You don't have to do this if you think you can't handle being in there with him, T'Pol. No one would blame you. I don't know how I might act."

"I promise you that I am not going to go into hysterics, Jonathan. I will act every bit the Vulcan Ambassador that I am."

I entered as the door opened to receive me and walked over to the table and sat down across from him. Malcolm came over and stood next to me, actually touching me. I relaxed.

Malcolm spread some pictures out in front of him, "You haven't asked about your cohorts. I thought that you might like to know, they're all, everyone of them, doing well. It didn't take much to convince them to put their weapons down. We have them in protective custody. You may also be interested to know that they've decided to testify against you."

Ral was raging inside. I sat back and waited.

Malcolm placed a sheet of paper in front of him. "I am going to read you your rights before we begin. They've been translated into Salanese for your convenience." Ral's eyes darted up to the Prime Minister, who said nothing.

"Ral, you are accused of the kidnap, rape and attempted murder of Ambassador T'Pol, you're also accused of hiring someone who carried out two assassination attempts against her. You also stand accused of kidnap, rape and the murder of Prime Minister Urdal's daughter, Tara.

"You are accused of inciting a coup and the assassination plot against Prime Minister Urdal.

"You stand accused of dealing in the buying and selling of men, women and children for the purpose of sexual slavery and bondage. I can go on if you like, I have several more charges."

The Prime Minister walked over and stood behind him. "Ral, the Federation has granted my request to take you back to Salanacon with me."

I could actually see Ral relax until he looked into Urdal's eyes.

"You will be tried by a jury of your peers, Ral. That should please you. However, since our trial requirements differ from those of the Federation, you will be bonded over to the authorities on Amnerest Penal Colony to await trial proceedings. It could take as long as a year for your attorneys to prepare your defense."

Ral drew in a deep breath and almost shuddered. He seemed to be in shock.

The Prime Minister waited, watching him. "If after the trial, you are found guilty, you will await the appeals process in Amnerest. When your attorneys have exhausted your appeals, you will either be given a new trial or you will be bound over for execution, which will take place at Amnerest. As you know our court system is quite complex, it could take twenty years to exhaust your appeals, Ral."

I was intrigued, the look in his eyes could not be mistaken, Ral was terrified of this place called Amnerest.

Wanting to know more, I asked him. "Is there something about Amnerest, Ral, that bothers you? You appear to be upset at hearing the name."

The Prime Minister stepped in almost smiling. "It has an infamous reputation, Ambassador. Would you like to tell her about it, Ral?

"No, are you sure you wouldn't like to enlighten her. Well then I will do it for you, I believe she will find it quite interesting.

"You see, Ambassador, the population is mostly hardened criminals, those serving consecutive life terms and of course, those awaiting execution.

"Would you like to tell her what a typical day consists of Ral? No, are you sure? All right then, shall I? They have free time in the yard and they have weekly entertainment. But then they have their daily activities, the kind that should have Ral feeling right at home.

All color had drained from Ral's face. "Ambassador T'Pol, you will find this especially interesting, they like to gang rape the new ones, usually repeated off and on all day, every day. They love their daily beatings too, I'm told it helps them to get into the mood, and of course there may be a murder of an inmate that occasionally rejects they're advances. Strange thing though, very few men survive their stay there long enough to exhaust their appeals process."

"Somehow, it seems fitting." I could not stop myself. I wanted to say more, tell him what it feels like to be a piece of meat. I wanted him to know that I was pleased.

Ral's eyes looked strange as he focused on me. I sensed he was going to do something, but it was to late to protect myself. He came over the top of the table and we landed on the floor as the chair toppled over. We both struggled to gain control. His hands tried to pull the chain around my throat and tighten it, then, I heard myself scream as I felt him bite into my ear. I pulled my right arm free and reached for his shoulder, where, I attempted to apply the Vulcan nerve pinch. He finally fell away from me, slumping to the floor. I gasped for air as I held my ear.

Ral and I weren't the only ones who had gone airborne. While Malcolm and the Prime Minister had come to my side instantly, Jonathan had come through the glassed in wall.

I assured everyone that I was fine. I had had the wind knocked out of me and I felt that I probably had pulled more stitches loose in my chest. By morning there would be black and blue marks on my neck from where Ral had tried to strangle me with his chains, but thankfully, my ear was still firmly attached. I could see Phlox, now, he would rant and rave for an hour. It would be so good to see him again.

MACO'S came in to remove Ral and put him in a holding cell until he could be transported to the Prime Minister's ship. He had regained consciousness, and was belligerent forcing them to restrain him to the wall in his holding cell.

Silently, I contemplated the way things had gone it really did seem an appropriate punishment to me. I didn't realize that I could be a vengeful person and finally dismissed it, attributing it to my condition, the emotional side of me. He would now know what it feels like to be beaten into submission, to crawl and to beg for mercy and receive none. Ral would be treated to a new understanding of what sexual slavery is and it would be very soon.

I suddenly felt at peace.

TBC

A/N: I have one more chapter to tie up loose ends and some sap of course. If anyone sees a loose end that really needs explaining please let me know soon. Also if you feel this should be M let me know. I tried to keep it from being to explicit but this was a mind game not physical. I didn't know how else to do it. Thanks again to all my readers. Please review, I would like to know what everyone honestly thinks, also any ideas on how I can improve my writing.


	15. Chapter 15

The Ambassador 

**A/N: Thanks everyone**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Malcolm saw us safely to the Vulcan Sick Bay once more. This time to see to Jonathan's cuts and bruises from going through the glass.

I was going to plead to wait until we had returned to Earth and to the Vulcan Compound to treat my injuries, but; they evidently had already spoken with Phlox and Dr. Sural. When I walked in with Jonathan I was ushered away to another biobed before I could object.

A very painful, thorough, cleaning of my shoulder wound ensued. Stitches were mended, smelling salts administered when they thought I was going to pass out. There were stares at my choice of Human words when I lost my temper, something that brought arched brows I might add. I was tired and really, all I wanted was to be left alone so that Jonathan and I could return to our quarters.

"A message has come in from the Vulcan Compound for you, Ambassador T'Pol." One of the Vulcan doctors handed me the pad.

On the screen was a very short message. **A three-week medical leave has been ordered for the two of you, starting immediately.**

"Starfleet doesn't want to see either of us for three weeks?" Jonathan found it as difficult to believe as I. "Before they change their minds lets get out of here, now." He helped me off the bed and we slowly made our way out of Sick Bay.

We were shuttled back to Enterprise and after a light meal we retired to our quarters. "Well, T'Pol, what would you like to do for the next three weeks?"

"Before you get to excited Jonathan, we have another message, this one is definitely from Phlox." The message went on to read, **The three weeks medical leave is to be spent healing T'Pol's wounds, nothing but rest and relaxation. No climbing, no running, no hiking, rest…rest…rest, is that clear! Reading, slow walks, naps, beaches, sitting poolside, sex; things like that are allowed. Phlox.**

"Phlox, I like your bedside manner. I know a place that meets all of the criteria, too. T'Pol, can you put your trust in my judgment and leave the planning to me?"

He had raised his shields, he wanted it to be a surprise, and I was happy to leave the decision making to him and quickly gave him a nod. "Why don't you rest a minute, I'll make the arrangements and then we'll take a shower, together." He flashed his beautiful boyish grin at me. For a moment I nearly lost control of my emotions. It had been weeks since I had seen his free spirit truly alive.

I went into the bathroom and ran the water, adjusting the temperature for the two of us. I turned and gasped at my reflection in the mirror. My swollen throat glared back at me, angry markings across the front of my neck brought everything back, overwhelming my emotional control. I slipped to the floor sobbing.

Jonathan came running into the bathroom, fell to the floor next to me, and picking me up, he cradled me in his arms "Oh God, Sweetheart, I didn't want you to be alone when you saw yourself." He rocked me back and forth, trying to comfort me. "It's all right now, T'Pol, it really is all over. He will never hurt you again."

I tried to relax, but all I could smell was Ral. Jonathan and I both were covered in his scent. Between sobs I finally managed to convey to Jonathan that we had to get his scent off of us.

Sitting on the bathroom toilet, I watched Jonathan undress me; it was like I was still in a fog. "Am I still in shock, Jonathan?" I looked up and watched him remove his clothing.

"I don't think it's exactly shock, Sweetheart, I think its just the reality of what happened is just now sinking in. Are you ready?" I nodded.

We stayed under the hot water spray for nearly an hour. I believe Jonathan initiated a more intimate form of massaging my tired, bruised body. It was extremely pleasant, and when I tried to reciprocate he refused my attempts. I had taught him well. I found myself groaning from the pleasure of his intense ministrations. Eventually it became a more consuming form of foreplay. Again, he refused to let me reciprocate. As long as he maintained contact with me it all seemed like a bad dream, the shock was gone but in its place was the full reality of what had happened during the past weeks. Thankfully, Jonathan would be at my side and the worst was over. I opened my eyes and gave him my full attention.

Later, we were both past exhausted, Jonathan gently dried me off and took me in his arms and carried me to the bed, he left the light on and crawled in next to me. Moments later we were both asleep.

Morning brought breakfast in bed, the news, the latest events and a partial itinerary for our impending vacation. I smiled. We were headed for San Francisco. I also suspected that I knew where we were going. He wanted to surprise me, so, I would be surprised.

By late the next day we were in San Francisco. Where I thought we would be. The Harbourside Villa had been where we spent our Honeymoon and our time there had indeed been memorable. It reminded me of Elona, where Jonathan and I had gone for therapy after my ordeal on Salanacon.

The sky wasn't as azure blue, but the Birds of Paradise and other tropical lush foliage definitely reminded me of the rainforests on the planet.

I also knew that Phlox wouldn't allow me to go far from his watchful eye in my condition. In actuality we weren't but a few miles from Starfleet.

During the next three weeks we would walk the beautiful beaches daily, sometimes two and three times a day, and definitely we would be there at sunset, never had I seen anything so beautiful as the sunsets and sunrises. Not even on Vulcan.

We swam every day, exercising the muscles in my legs. Trying to control his libido in public was a challenge; I was forced to swim to get away from his advances.

Jonathan would dive for lobster, oysters and other crustaceans and we would make a fire and cook the seafood at night. We spent time poolside reading or napping.

But, probably, one of the most rewarding things that transpired during our stay here; was the ability for us both to finally sleep through the night without waking up with a deep anxiety attack.

My many bruises lightened in color, along with the discoloration around my neck. My shoulder began to heal and grow stronger as Jonathan worked with me in the water. My legs now held me up without the help of my Kau.

Our intimate times together were the most rewarding. The depth of our bond returned and Jonathan was healing, too. His boyishness, his delight at finding the simplest of things showed in his face again. His playfulness had returned two fold. I had missed that in him.

Our three weeks are up tomorrow. We return to Starfleet and Malcolm has requested our attendance in what he hopes will be the final briefing on Ral and his colleagues. He also has something important to tell us.

We have something important to ask of him also.

Tonight is our final night in this beautiful paradise and Jonathan wants to make the most of it he says. I'm not quite sure what that means, but I believe that I am about to find out. He has been gone for more than two hours.

I heard banging in the kitchen and proceeded to the back of the cottage. "Why didn't you come in the front door as usual, Jonathan?" Before I could see what he actually had, he turned me around and ushered me back into the living room.

"It's a surprise for later. I don't want you to see it and hit me with an endless barrage of questions."

"I don't …" He didn't give me a chance to complete my sentence. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me deeply. "You're trying to change the subject, Jonathan."

"Did I succeed?" He turned me around and massaged my shoulders. "I have the evening all planned out, Sweetheart, all you have to do is enjoy our last night here."

The thought of leaving saddened me. " Where do we go when we return, Jonathan? Our home is gone." I didn't want to leave.

"Malcolm promised me that he'd have something for us, at least temporarily, until we find what we want. We were going to need more room anyway. There's going to be three of us, remember."

Nodding, I leaned into him. "What are we going to do this evening?"

"Well first, we'll watch the sunset one last time, then, the luau is this evening. They have promised to provide all the fruit you can possibly eat, even plomeek soup if you want, T'Pol, there's going to be music and everyone from the villa is going to be there. Then I thought we would take a midnight swim and one last walk on the beach. For the grand finale we'll come back here for dessert." He had that mischievous grin on his face.

I knew there was more to what he had just told me, but I couldn't imagine what. "It sounds like perhaps I should rest and meditate."

Smiling very smugly, he agreed, "I believe that is an excellent idea. Lay down and I'll call you in about an hour."

I suspected that I was going to need to do exactly that. I turned and walked into the bedroom, slipped out of my robes and stretched out on the bed.

Exactly one hour later Jonathan tapped on the door, waking me. "I'm sorry Hon, but if we're going to catch the sunset you'd better get up and slip into something comfy for walking."

We stood at the water's edge; I leaned into Jonathan as we watched the sun slip behind the mountains. It still took my breath away, the various shades of oranges and reds mixed with the azure blue deepening into hues of purple. Then it was gone.

Slowly we walked back toward the Villas. Once inside our small cottage I discovered what Jonathan had laid out for us to wear for the evening. " You cannot be serious, surely you don't expect me to put that on do you, Jonathan?"

"I sure do, if I'm going to look ridiculous at least you're going to look good." Jonathan held his small piece of fabric up in front of him. "They told me it would fit. Looks a little skimpy to me."

"If you think that is skimpy, then what is this? I can't wear this Jonathan, it doesn't cover anything." I held up three pieces of fabric and looked at him.

"It doesn't look bad to me, in fact I can hardly wait to see you in it." He chuckled. "Come on please, just for me, we'll decide after we see it on."

I sighed, "Very well, but if I'm going to humiliate myself I expect you to do the same. You first."

My eyes went wide; Jonathan dropped his pants, pulled off his shirt and climbed out of his underwear before I completely finished telling him to go first.

"Lets see now, she said it goes on almost like a diaper." He made several attempts before he stood in front of me. He was almost naked. He also made my heart beat faster. "How do I look?"

I could only stare. He reminded me of the Hawaiian fire warriors, I could actually hear the beating of the drums. Suddenly I realized there really were drums beating in the background.

"Okay, T'Pol, it's your turn, I want to see your outfit on you."

Trying to decipher what each piece was made to cover was a challenge in itself. One piece was worn like a short skirt and the top covered the obvious. I realized the long piece would wrap around like a sarong. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all. I would have the important parts covered.

"Come on T'Pol, the drums have started, the party's begun. I want to see you in it, you want me to help?"

"That won't be necessary, Jonathan, I believe I have deduced where each piece goes. I will join you in a few minutes. Find something for us to put on our feet."

"No, no, we're going barefoot like the rest of them. Authentic natives. Hurry up."

I pushed him out of the bedroom and after studying each piece again I began wrapping each one around me and once everything was tied in place I took the sarong and finished the outfit. Looking in the mirror, I was actually quite pleased. I had managed to cover all strategic places and hide the bruises around my neck. I covered enough of my cleavage to hide the stitches and the most recent bruises. The finishing touch was a white flower in my hair.

The luau was much as it had been on our honeymoon with enough food and drink to feed all of Enterprise. As the evening wore on the music became hypnotic. Jonathan pulled me to my feet and began to dance around me. Watching the other men around him he began to emulate their movements. He ran his hands along the outline of my body touching me, my hormones kicked into overdrive. Feeling my anxiety Jonathan suggested we walk along the beach.

Hand in hand we strolled to the far side of the Villa's beaches. Looking around I suddenly became aware of the fact that we were alone and he had taken us into a secluded area of the beach out of sight where we were now stopped. I looked down, Jonathan was undressing me. "What are you doing?" I took hold of his hands to stop him.

"I think a Midnight swim is just what you need." It was very dark but I could clearly see Jonathan's face.

"You're serious aren't you; you actually intend for us to swim in the nude."

"I intend for us to do a lot more than that, Sweetheart, it's a perfect way to end our second honeymoon. Soon we'll be busy with the baby and there won't be time for us, like there is tonight."

It wasn't difficult to give in to his advances. He was very persistent. I could still hear the drums in the distance causing my blood to run hot. I was panting. "Dr. Sural says my hormonal levels are high, I may be affecting your libido, Jonathan."

"I hope so. Listen to the music, it does marvelous things to you." He continued to undress me, caressing and kissing every inch of my body. I shivered, standing completely naked in front of him. He reached down and removed his loincloth.

Suddenly I was in his arms and he was carrying me towards the water. He walked in up to his waist and then he lowered me into the water until my feet were touching bottom. "Let's swim first." He pulled me down into the water and began to swim away from me wanting me to follow.

Maybe half an hour passed as we swam out to the breakers and then back. He caught me and pulled me to him. Jonathan's breath was hot on my neck, his desire burning through me. He kissed me passionately and I could feel myself losing my inhibitions. The water lapping at my nakedness aroused me even more and my Vulcan primal instincts began to take over, I locked my legs around him.

Considerably later and completely covered in sand, we walked back out into the water and washed the sand from each other then we dressed. My costume clung to my wet body but I didn't mind, this would be our last walk on the beach, I also sensed that we were not the only lovers on the beach tonight.

"What now Jonathan, we can't possibly return to the luau like this." I looked down at the way my clothing clung to me I was exposing far too much to be seen in public.

"I promised you dessert remember." His shields were up it was obvious there was something that he was hiding from me. Hand in hand we continued along the beach. Each time that I had calmed myself down Jonathan would stop and pull me in close to him and kiss me very passionately. He definitely was not helping me to calm my desires; as a matter of fact, he seemed to be trying to rekindle my arousal.

We slowed our gait looking up at the stars and the night sky, I could feel the sand squishing through my toes, the breeze blowing my hair back, the cloth against my skin growing cold and yet my skin reacted favorably, enticing my arousal even more.

We skirted the luau and made our way in the dark to the back of our cottage and entered before anyone had seen us. Once inside Jonathan guided me through the darkness to the shower. We were both caked with salt and sand. Once again he undressed me, not allowing me to touch him. He pulled me into the shower and we washed the sand and salt from each other. Again, Jonathan refused to let me touch him in any manner other than to remove the debris from his hair and help him to wash the sand from his back. I was becoming sexually frustrated. " Jonathan, why are we doing this in the dark?"

"I have a little surprise for you and I don't want you to see it yet." Taking the towel he began to rub it gently over me. Drying off every inch of me with a slow and deliberately provocative manner. I sighed.

He snickered at the obvious state of frustration that I was experiencing. Before I could reply making it clear that I was becoming quite agitated, he took me in his arms and carried me into the bedroom where he deposited me in the middle of the bed telling me not to move. Then he disappeared.

Clinking and clanking of various objects in the kitchen didn't help either. I could not even begin to fathom what he was doing. Next I heard the squeaking of tires from the kitchen cart, it seemed to be headed this way.

Then I heard the drums from the luau; had he opened the windows and the doors? Fire pots from the luau seemed to flicker and dance against the walls of the bedroom and the drums seemed to be closer. The affect was intoxicating.

Finally, he was standing in the entrance to the bedroom. "Jonathan what are you doing?" My breathing had increased even more, my voice had gone sultry from the effect of the drums and the atmosphere that seemed to hang in the air; the strong fragrance of the flowers outside our bedroom window began to permeate the room.

"I promised you dessert." I could see him in the shadows of the dancing fires; he was completely naked and he was also quite aroused. I sucked in my breath in anticipation.

"Close your eyes, Sweetheart, humor me, okay." Sighing, I complied.

I could hear strange noises but because my heart was pounding so loudly I had no idea what he was doing. Suddenly I gasped and almost cried out. My eyes shot open and I looked down at my naval. First I had felt something extremely cold now I gasped again because something very warm was running across my stomach. "What are you …" I was unable to speak; in the darkness I could see what he was doing.

I looked on in utter shock, speechless. I was looking at, at what? It had to be ice cream, but why?

"Dessert is about to be served, at least for me." Jonathan was grinning from ear to ear. He bent over and began to lick at my naval. The sensations went straight to my lower torso. I moaned. "It's called The Seduction Hot Fudge Sundae, my love, and this is just an example of the main course."

The sensations running through me were unmistakable as I struggled to keep my wits about me. When I opened my mouth to protest he hand fed me some of what was now running down on either side of my body onto the bed. Vanilla Ice Cream, Hot Fudge, Whipped Cream, Pecans and a Cherry.

"I stopped by to see Phlox, told him what I had in mind; Hon, you should have seen his grin, it was the largest one I think I've ever seen, he asked for my recipe." I glared at him while he continued to spoon-feed me. Then he turned his back to me and took something else off the cart. "I asked him if it was okay to do what I'm going to do next, he was delighted with the idea, he even gave me this to put on you first." Jonathan smeared something over my stitches.

"Doc said a little stimulation would be good for these." I gasped. He poured Hot Fudge on my breasts and then spread it out in a swirling motion and added what must have been whipped cream and cherries. "Just another sampler before the main meal. Hon, you haven't begun to feel the full affect yet. Your gonna love it." I came totally unglued as he licked all of it off my chest.

ooooo

I opened my matted closed eyes. I lay there trying to remember what had happened. I felt sated. In fact I felt that I might liquefy and run all over the floor.

The scent of chocolate mingling with the scent of mating was thick, _'Interesting and confusing.'_

Last night's events began to slowly work their way through my fogged memory. Light streamed in through the window assuring me that I wasn't dreaming; Jonathan lay with his legs intertwined with mine and he was dead to the world, I was definitely lying in a pool of chocolate fudge. An extremely sticky Jonathan moved against me. The friction between us was also interesting and even sensuous.

"Jonathan, wake up." I waited. Nothing. "Jonathan." I gently shook him until he turned more toward me. Startled, I looked at what I had done to him. _'Oh dear, he's not going to be able to cover that up.'_

Moving, he groaned and attempted to open his eyes. Finally focusing on me he said, "Hi." He closed his eyes again and started to turn back over, but instead he opened his eyes and gasped, the afterglow was definitely gone. "What the hell?"

"I believe that your surprise may have backfired, Jonathan. You may be hurt."

He tried to straighten himself out, but stopped and inhaled deeply. "Just a few bruises, the aftermath of pushing my Vulcan wife over the edge." He tried to laugh but had to hold his ribs.

"Jonathan we had better shower and get you to a Doctor. I believe I may have gotten carried away. Some of these look serious." I pointed to his face and neck.

"How about we shower first, Hon, we can shower together, wash it off each other, then we'll see if I still need to go to Starfleet Medical."

Helping each other out of the bed, proved to be interesting. We finally wrapped ourselves in the sheets to keep from dripping all over the floor. At last in the shower we threw the sheets in the corner and turned on the water. "The water is freezing, Jonathan." I was shivering.

"Jonathan, we need hot water to get this sticky stuff off of us." We let the water run for a few minutes as we simply held each other up and let the hot water wash it from us. Rubbing against him was beginning to cause me concern. I could feel my desire building again and he was injured.

"Perhaps cold water isn't such a bad idea, T'Pol." He sensed what was happening to me. I nodded and cooled the water down considerably.

Shivering, I tried focusing on other things but my thoughts kept coming back to the last few hours. "I still find it difficult to believe that Humans do that to one another, however, I must confess, it was certainly pleasurable." Thinking back to last night definitely wasn't helping.

Jonathan grinned, "You mean Vulcan's would never do something like that with their mates. They don't know what they're missing do they."

I had to agree. "What time are we due to leave, Jonathan?" A cold shower was not working and I could sense that my desire was transferring to Jonathan. He definitely would not be able to hide the events of the last twenty-four hours. _'Again he has underestimated me.'_ The sides of my mouth curled up.

ooooo

Malcolm and Hoshi stood at the entrance waiting to greet us and watched as Jonathan exited the transport very slowly. They both stared at him in disbelief. As I said, Jonathan could not hide my aggressive behavior. We convinced them to wait to ask any questions until we were somewhere more private.

Malcolm directed us around the corner and into the far corner of Starfleet Medical. He refused to go any further. Whispering, he asked, "What the hell happened to you, Sir? You look like you've been in a knock down drag out fight." I looked over at Hoshi and immediately dropped my eyes. I did not know how, but I was positive that she knew I was responsible, just from the way she was looking at me, and she could barely control her delight.

Jonathan looked straight at him, "Well Malcolm, remember that bright idea of yours, you know the one involving the Hot Fudge Sundae, well it worked a little to well." Malcolm turned and looked at me, the color had drained from his face.

Knowing that I was totally innocent of any wrong doing, and having no desire to take the blame for this, I simply replied, "I warned him that I was becoming frustrated, that he was taking to long. I am after all a Vulcan, he knows all to well what happens when my primal instincts are forced to the surface. It's not as if its never happened before."

Malcolm looked like he was going to pass out. Hoshi on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying our conversation. Her eyes had locked with mine. She actually nodded her approval.

Slowly Malcolm recovered, clearing his throat he began talking business as if we had never had this conversation. "Ah, Sir, about your living arrangements, I talked with Phlox and Dr. Sural, they want T'Pol to stay on the grounds until after the birth of the baby. They gave me a choice of the Compound or staying here at Starfleet Medical for the duration of her pregnancy. I opted for here, on the top floor, Sir. They have a large unit up there and they're willing to let her stay as long as she needs. It's reserved for dignitaries any way."

Things were back to normal by the time we got to Malcolm's office. He was at ease again and offered us two chairs, and promised that it wouldn't take long in case Jonathan wanted to stop in Sick Bay. He managed to smile. Then he turned back to me and said that Hoshi had asked to see me next.

Malcolm relaxed, "T'Pol, I have some papers for you to sign, but first I'd like to fill you in on what's been going on while you two were gone. Surveillance tapes prove that Whitock killed Major Andrea Buta. He was transferred to Prime Minister Urdal's care. Whitock and Ral have both been taken to the Amnerest Penal Colony.

"Now, about Harris. He did drop the ball, and because he chose to hide the fact, people died. He's been dismissed. I'm the new director of Section 31." He looked at Jonathan as if he wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do.

"Well Malcolm, congratulations." He got up and reached across the table to shake his hand. "You're the perfect choice, Malcolm. Now we have something to ask of you."

"Oh, what, Sir?" Malcolm seemed unsure and a little cautious.

"T'Pol and I would be honored if you would consent to be the baby's Godfather, Malcolm."

His mouth dropped open. "Honestly, Sir? Oh, I would be honored indeed. Nothing would make me happier."

"We're also going to ask Hoshi to be her Godmother."

"I accept, oh, I would dearly love too." Hoshi came around the corner. She seemed slightly embarrassed. I wasn't intentionally listening in on your conversation. I had just come back in to make sure I didn't miss the two of you. Nothing would make me happier, it also gives me a reason to see more of her.

"While I have both of you, I still need to talk to you about the Baby Shower. Phlox and Dr. Sural don't want you to leave the planet, T'Pol, so the Enterprise is out. We are going to hold the shower here in the conference room, the large one. We've had several ask to attend who weren't sent invitations, also nearly everyone on Enterprise is on leave and will be here."

I nodded. "Have you decided when and what time?"

"Yes, if you're available this afternoon, everyone can be here by 1600 hours, if that's alright with the two of you."

"Sounds great to me." Jonathan smiled. "Are the men invited? I was hoping to get to observe."

I frowned. "I will act appropriately, Jonathan, Hoshi has explained in great detail what to expect."

"That's all right, and yes, several men have asked to be included. We have some unexpected visitors who plan to attend too, but I think I'll save that as a surprise; one that can be controlled." Hoshi giggled as she took in Jonathan's neck and the bite marks. "You might want to see a Doctor, Admiral."

"Thanks a lot Hoshi," he said sarcastically, "We're headed there next. Well Malcolm, you said you had something for T'Pol to sign?"

"Yes, I do, Sir. T'Pol, I would like for you to trust me and sign this, you don't have any business reading it in your condition. It's a complete breakdown of events going back to Salanacon, it includes details of what happened there and very explicit information regarding your injuries. It also includes recent events. Everything that is in here you had first hand knowledge of, I promise there is nothing that we haven't already discussed."

Malcolm set the affidavit in front of me. Without reading a word of it, I leaned in and signed it and gave it back to him. "Thank you Malcolm. I appreciate everything that you have done, and everything you have suggested." I dropped my eyes. Malcolm had turned red again.

"Malcolm, if anyone comes looking for us we're headed for Sick Bay." Jonathan patted him on the back. "Yeah Malcolm, thanks for everything."

ooooo

"My goodness, Admiral, have we had an altercation?" Phlox looked at me and grinned. "Let's see to the Admiral first, then I want to have a serious look at you, T'Pol, make sure everything is as it should be. Why don't you go into the office and wait. This could take awhile."

"Very well, but I had planned to stay; Phlox, are you sure I couldn't be of more help here?"

"No, no I assure you I am quite capable. Dr. Sural will be joining me momentarily. He has been helping me here and then returning to the Vulcan Compound when we are finished with rounds. He expressed a desire to assist when you and the Admiral arrived."

"I see." _'No doubt he intends to interrogate me, who said Vulcans are not curious about Humans and their sexual prowess.'_

I proceeded to the office and found a spot where I could quietly meditate. I had reached my quiet place when someone nudged me. Startled, I opened my eyes. Dr. Sural stood over me. "We are ready for you T'Pol. You looked very peaceful just now, I trust that your three week medical leave agreed with you."

"Yes it did, and thank you Doctor, I understand you were the one who suggested it to Starfleet." I followed him into the examination area.

Jonathan was sitting up on the edge of one of the bio-beds his bare chest showing. His scent was strong. I was aware of what I had done to him, but knowing that Phlox and Dr. Sural knew as well, unnerved me. I had definitely shown dominance over my mate, claiming him like animals claim their territory and their mates. My desire to dominate was still there. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

Dr. Sural seemed to pick up on the change that was taking place in me and looked at me in surprise. "Perhaps, it would be best if you put your shirt back on Admiral, unless I'm mistaken you're having an unusual affect on T'Pol." I turned a deeper shade of green.

Phlox immediately approached me with his scanner. "Oh, yes you definitely are Admiral. How interesting. My, my T'Pol, our hormones are certainly active today, aren't they." I licked my lips and looked away. "I believe we need to take a closer look at you, T'Pol. Here, take this gown and go change in the other room, please. It opens in the front."

"I don't want anyone touching me." I surprised myself with that comment. I also surprised everyone in there. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me, Phlox."

Dr. Sural came around to the other side putting the table between us. "That's why we need to take a look at you, T'Pol. Now do as Phlox says, we'll give you a mild sedative when you come out, it won't put you to sleep but it should help you relax so that we can do our examination."

I nodded and took the gown from Phlox. I turned and looked once more at Jonathan. _'I am sorry that I hurt you Jonathan, I don't know what came over me.'_

Thankfully the examination only showed that Jonathan had over stimulated me not realizing what the consequences of his actions might incur. Both Doctors agreed that being over active sexually wasn't going to harm me in any way. They made no such promises to Jonathan. They suggested he might try everything in moderation.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in our new quarters making arrangements to have our furnishings that survived the bombing moved to our new apartment. Neither of us could shop for foodstuffs so Malcolm and Hoshi promised to take care of everything for us. When they returned we were whisked away, it was time for the Baby Shower.

When we walked in I was amazed. I believe the entire crew of Enterprise was there. Phlox and Dr. Sural had also elected to attend. Ambassador V'Lar and her staff members, as well as staff members and colleagues from the Vulcan Embassy were also there. I spotted Admiral Marshall and several of his Attaches and Diplomats. Federation Council members were also in attendance; as I looked around I was astounded. I understood from Hoshi that a Baby's Shower was intimate, just a few friends and relatives of the parents to be. Evidently she had decided to invite half of Starfleet.

Hoshi must have sensed my uneasiness, "I'm sorry T'Pol, I was afraid that if I told you that several more than I thought wanted to attend, that you wouldn't even show up."

"I would never do that to you, Hoshi, but I must confess, what you described as small and intimate seems most unlikely now."

"I know, just when I thought I had everything figured out, I began getting phone calls. I only intended for it to involve the Enterprise crew, I may still be able to pull it off. How are you?"

I looked at her, not quite sure what she was referring too. "I'm sorry, Hoshi, exactly how do you mean your question?"

"Are you to tired to wait around a little longer than I anticipated? I don't know what the Doctors orders are?"

"I am fine, they suggested that Jonathan and I do everything in moderation. Other wise I have no restrictions at this time." Hoshi's face had reddened. At first I was confused. Then I realized she hadn't needed me to be quite that literal.

"I'm sorry Hoshi, logical replies, force of habit. I am fine, a little anxious, I'm sure I will be able to sit when and if I tire to much."

She nodded. "I am a little disappointed to tell you the truth, I had some really neat games planned. I'm afraid I'll have to keep it very dignified now. I was going to make the girls pair off against the men and make you all take turns putting a diaper on a baby doll blindfolded. The first one with the fastest time and the neatest job would win a prize." She sighed, "I had some really neat games lined up."

I didn't respond, I couldn't see that keeping things more dignified was a liability. Perhaps I should be pleased that there has been such a large turnout. Her games sound strange indeed.

Making our way over to the tables I was pleased to see that Hoshi had provided vegetable trays and fruit and cheese trays for the guests. In the center was a very large diaper with an even larger safety pin. Closer examination showed a white cake decorated to look like a baby's diaper. How strange indeed.

"I'm really sorry T'Pol, we're not even going to be able to follow proper baby shower etiquette. At least we put a guest book out so that everyone is registering. I guess that with food, drink and conversation everyone seems comfortable. Damn, I really wanted to play these games." I could see several things listed on her padd and was relieved to find that it wasn't going to be possible. There was something called Birthing Babies Game, how absurd could that be. I also saw something called Mommy's Tummy Girth Game.

"T'Pol why don't you and Jonathan go over near the guest book and we'll set up a receiving line. Maybe that will move them in and out rather quickly." I was beginning to hope that that would not be the case.

People did just what Hoshi expected they would, they moved through the receiving line congratulating us. They signed the guest register, left their gifts on the adjoining table and proceeded to the refreshments; they then said their farewells and left, just as Hoshi had hoped.

I looked around and to my amazement several people were still there. V'Lar was seated with Dr. Sural and Phlox. Everyone from the Enterprise Bridge and Engineering were still with us. A few MACO'S who had protected me during the last few weeks had also joined us. Corporal Slater had been invited. Hoshi seemed to be waiting for something. Another half an hour went by and about half the room emptied out.

I saw Hoshi move to the front of the room. "Everyone, may I have your attention. If you will all gather around I have a few surprises lined up and we'll get this baby shower underway."

Now we were down to V'Lar, Dr. Sural and Phlox, the Enterprise Bridge Crew and most of Engineering. "This is more like it for what I had in mind. A cozy intimate baby shower coming up." Hoshi turned to me and grinned. I had hoped it would still be dignified. Something told me that would not be the case, I was destined to play her games; I could see it now.

Hoshi began the games with one that was to test how well my guests knew me. She started with where I was from, how long I had been on Enterprise, and what my rank was. I watched as they all wrote something down. Then she asked them if I had a sense of humor and if so, to describe it. I watched Malcolm as he immediately began to write, he filled his sheet of paper.

When the responses were read back I was surprised. All of them of course knew I was Vulcan and that I had been with them from the very beginning. They all knew my rank. Most of them knew that I liked to read, hated movies, and that I had some kind of large pet as a child, it was obvious that Hoshi had gotten a lot of her information from Jonathan. When it came to the question of whether or not I had a sense of humor, I wanted to know what Malcolm had written down so I confronted him.

He said that I had a dry, witty and very sarcastic sense of humor, he had also added that I had a temper, and that I most definitely was not emotionless. What shocked me most though was the fact that they all knew why I didn't like being touched. They knew that I was a touch telepath. I was still pondering the answers when I saw Hoshi coming toward me carrying ribbon. _'Oh no. What now?'_

At the last minute she veered off and pulled Jonathan to his feet. He groaned but came willingly with her. "Jonathan, I want you to measure T'Pol's stomach at the widest part. T'Pol are you wearing your usual body suit under that robe of yours?"

"Yes, why." I was quite suspicious.

"I want you to let Jonathan under those robes a minute to measure you."

Needless to say they had quite a time with that game, they had to guess by cutting a piece of string themselves, guessing how much girth I had added so far, then see who was the closest to Jonathan's.

Hoshi had also insisted that Jonathan and I compete against one another to see who could diaper the baby doll the fastest but it also had to stay on and be neat. Neither of us could get the diaper to stay up when we picked up the doll. Finally the games ended and finding that I had faired better than I anticipated, I realized that I was actually enjoying the evening.

"Okay guys, its time for the gifts. Gather round, lets put the Mom and Dad to-be behind the table."

I have never seen so many baby articles of clothing. Names that I was totally unfamiliar with, too, like sleep sacks, bunting bags, booties, hooded sweaters, hooded bath towels, baby rompers, disposable diapers, bibs, even mobiles. It went on and on.

The gifts kept getting larger, high chair, diaper bags, crib, bassinette, and a formula sterilizing unit.

Then the gifts for the parents began to materialize, for Jonathan one Daddy's Diaper Changing Apron, for me a Pregnancy Massage Lotion Kit for stretched skin.

Then once again I opened something that I couldn't identify. Hoshi came over and undid it for me, it turned out to be a baby sling carrier, fascinating too, half a dozen positions for carrying the child, it included a very intriguing way of holding the child while nursing. All of the weight was shifted from the arms and wrists to the shoulders and back. I was extremely impressed. It would be perfect for bonding. I could also keep her with me while working.

I heard a commotion and looked up, my mouth dropped open, they had brought in something that I recognized as coming from Vulcan. "How?" I turned to V'Lar. It was my mother's nursing rocker that she had sat in for hours rocking and holding me, and my cradle. "How did you get these?" The tears welled up and I began to choke.

Jonathan was immediately at my side; "V'Lar asked me if we would like to have them after she learned you were pregnant. When I said yes, she sent for them immediately. I asked her to surprise you. I hope you're pleased." All I could do was nod. I walked over to the chair and ran my hand along the spindles and the back. Emotions again spilled over. "They just arrived two days ago, several of the crew offered to help with the refurbishing." I know I shocked V'Lar when I thanked her and gave her a hug. I wanted to thank the other guests for their beautiful gifts and had begun to make the rounds talking to each one, when Phlox and Dr. Sural broke up the party and told Jonathan it was time to take me home.

ooooo

During the next two months I spent time with Ral's victims, working with them, helping those who could be helped. We found families and reunited them with those who showed progress and were the most likely to be rehabilitated into a fairly normal life. Vulcan took some of the more critically injured ones back to Vulcan to work with them at P'Jem. Some would need special care for the remainder of their lives, unable to care for themselves, more would not make it.

ooooo

Vulcans carry their offspring ten months and I fully expected to do the same, but at 36 weeks into my pregnancy Phlox and Dr. Sural put me to bed. I spent the next four weeks flat on my back. It was maddening, I was frightened and the anxiety, not to mention the kicking, kept me awake more hours than not.

At 0230 hours, exactly 40 weeks from conception, I delivered. Jonathan was by my side and cut the umbilical cord and laid a beautiful, healthy baby girl across my stomach. She was six pounds, three ounces; and nineteen inches long; she was perfect in every way. She had my ears and complexion and her father's eyes and nose. We named her T'Les.

We were forced to remain in the hospital longer than was needed; they said they were just being cautious, they were overly cautious actually.

ooooo

The infant sling carrier is the most marvelous invention I have ever encountered. It has helped me in many ways. I was concerned that the injuries to my chest, elbows and wrists would hinder my ability to hold her for long periods, but the sling has enabled me to swaddle her against me with absolutely no discomfort. We both enjoy our time together it is extremely soothing and meditative. Early morning is my favorite time to be alone, rocking her, the stillness all around us. I love this time with her.

I could see the monitor blinking, coming to life, _'Who is trying to contact us at this hour?'_

I covered T'Les's face and let her continue nursing and moved in front of the screen.

"Malcolm, do you know what time it is?"

"I know, but I knew that you would be feeding my Goddaughter now. I thought that you might want to hear this from me before the press comes calling.

"At 0245 this morning, Ral was pronounced dead by prison officials at Amnerest. T'Pol, the bastard hung himself in his cell. The coward hung himself. He could do those horrible things to others but he couldn't take it himself. He only made it six months in there." Malcolm seemed to be watching me, "Are you all right, T'Pol? Where's Jonathan?"

I nodded, as what Malcolm had just said, finally registered. "I'm fine Malcolm, I was just stunned, I hadn't expected it this soon. I'll be fine now. If I need to, I can call Jonathan."

"You sure? I'd feel better if you would go ahead and call him now, T'Pol."

"I'm fine Malcolm, really I am, thanks for telling me, now go to bed." I reached over and disconnected us.

I sat back down and continued to rock T'Les, letting her eat until she was content.

I also had a strange sensation, one of contentment, like a burden had been lifted from my katra.

Phlox was right I had needed closure to that part of my life so that I could move on. I believe Ral just did that for me.

Now, Jonathan, T'Les and I, really can begin a new chapter.

The End


End file.
